New Love
by valdeh
Summary: With Adrian on the rocks and a new guardian trying to get under her skin, Rose has enough to deal with. But her life isn't as wonderful as it may seem. Behind close doors there's a darkness that lingers; in him, in her, that threatens not only her own existence but that of those she loves most. Will she be able to destroy the evil behind those doors? Or does fate have other plans?
1. How It Is

**Ok, This came to me... and uh, yea. A little OOC, ok i guess more than a little but I hope you enjoy. Please R&R and tell me what you think! =]**

**Valy**

**_How It Is_**

For some reason today felt different from any other day I've had in the past what? …Couple of days. For some reason I felt like things were going to change drastically. Anyway maybe it was just because today's the day Lissa and I were graduating from this prison…but even though I would never admit it to anybody and I actually haven't; it's one out of the two places I can really call home.

You see my mother abandoned me so she could go on and fulfill her duty as a Guardian. She left me, barely five years old, to be raised by the Academy. I mean if she bothered to visit me once in a while, or call or even write for crying out loud, I mean that wouldn't have been so bad right?

But no. I was like she didn't even have me. Guess she didn't love me. I don't know. And as for my dad? Well the only thing I know about him was that he probably had awesome hair because I know for sure I didn't get my hair from my mother. She has red, curly hair. She's short like me and a badass Guardian. Much said. So yea…oh the other place I once called home?

Don't know if you remember me saying there were two so keep up. The Dragomir's. They were like my second family. Vasilisa Dragomir and I and best friends and I am going to be her Sanctioned Guardian. I use to spend my summers with her and her family as their home since my mother was to busy to take care of me or anything for that matter.

So they took me in. But once day while we were all in the car we got into an accident and everyone died. Even me. But Lissa saved me, she brought me back from the dead with Spirit. Which is a rare Moroi magic I would figure. Now we're bonded and I could feel her emotions, hear her thoughts and sometimes I'm also dragged into her mind when she's having like intense emotions…or having sex with her boyfriend Christian. I love Lissa, we're like sisters you know? We've been through so much together, and now that I think about it, all that stuff would make a great sitcom…hmm.

But anyway. About two years ago Lissa and I ran away from the Academy because someone was threatening her and I was the only one with balls to do anything about it. So we ran away and lived in the human world for two years. When needed I would let Lissa drink from me. It was only between us two but I didn't care. She is my charge and I would give up my life for her.

Then we find out that the evil, conniving villain who had been threatening her was actually Victor Dashkov in the end. How much I hate that man for what he put Lissa and I through but mostly Lissa. He kidnapped her and tortured her to heal him because he was dying, and now still is might I add, of an incurable disease. Ah well. He's evil. Moving on.

The only reason I found them was because of my bond with Lissa. I could've felt her pain and I knew where they were holding her. We got to her in time though and everything went down good. Well not good but justice was served. But I would've loved to show him some Rose Hathaway justice. Then if that wasn't enough they had been a series of Strigoi attacks very close to St. Vlad's and everyone was worried. I mean they were aiming for elite Royal Moroi's. So the Academy shipped us all off to a Ski Lodge Resort.

Many things happened there. First, Eddie, Mia and Mason; my amazing but idiotic friends, got a lead as to where a gang of Strigoi were hiding in Spokane. Christian and I, we grew close, went after then and …well I nearly lost Mason. It was the hardest part of my life. I never knew that… hmm. Sorry, the memory brings back intense emotions in me. I know right?

But we made is and yes I made the kills. Then, I met Adrian. Adrian, ahh that drunk Moroi. We met, he wooed me; as cheesy as it sounds yes he did, and we well he fell in love with me. I, I know I love him, but I don't know. I'm engaged to him so that means something right?

So at the moment present I'm getting ready for graduation. I had my towel around me and dropped it to put on my undies when that man walked in.

"Adrian Ivashkov! You cannot just walk into my room like that!" I yelled.

He wrapped his arms around my bare and slightly wet body and pecked my on the lips.

"One: it's OUR room and, Two: how can you be shy after what we did last night?" he smirked into my lips.

I blushed tomato red. Adrian wasn't my first but the first time we had sex was a week ago when he proposed.

I smiled my man eater smile and said, "How can I not be when I'm around someone as sexy as you?"

"Oh Little Dhampir, don't flatter me, you're the sexy one between us both. I have to try and keep up with you everyday."

He started kissing me. His lips travelled from my neck to my collar bone. Leaving little sparks of electricity in its wake. Then to my jaw line and finally he crushed our lips together and I exploded. I didn't care that I was graduating I wanted him now!

He started to smile on my lips, maybe remembering graduation.

"Little Dhampir, your graduating in 30 minutes. Do you really want to be late? No, lets go."

"Quickie?" I asked fully hopeful.

"We'll continue later." I made a face. "I promise."

"You better."

As he exited the room I couldn't help but let my eyes linger at his ass. Danm. That boy was definitely gifted in the ass department. I turned back to look at myself in the mirror when a manila folder caught my eye. I already knew what it was. It was lying on my desk opposite my side of the bed. I made my way over to it and sat while looking over it again. This was different than other manila folders though. It contained all the information she needed of her guardian partner. Lissa needed two guardians and she is now the last surviving party in the Dragomir line.

I briefly scan over the things I know by heart and I cant help feel drawn to this man. This Russian man whom I've never met. As I stare at his picture I take it all in. He has his guardian mask on, something I have yet to perfect, but his deep, brown eyes intrigues me. I feel like he can see me, like I could swim in the dark depths of this eyes and find… find what? What will those eyes hold for me?

I can't help but feel intrigued by this mysterious Russian God. He seems, hurt in a way. Like, something's happened. And I feel drawn to him, like I want to help him get over it all…What? Ok Rose stop it. Ok. You're getting engaged to Adrian for crying out loud. Oy!

Adrian. I love Adrian I guess. I mean he definitely loves me. He treats me well, ok well better than that. He's there, he's well I guess what any girl would want. But I can't help but feel like something's missing. I mean Adrian is a part of me. He will always be a part of me but I can't help but feel that something is missing. Like there's a part of me that's empty that even he can't fill. Maybe…oh I don't know.

_Rose what are you doing! I yell in my head._

"_It's ok Rose. Maybe it's just the nerves because you're getting married soon." I heard Lissa say through the bond. Yes it is two way now._

"_Yea". But I can't help but feel that something's wrong."You know we still have to announce our engagement to the Royal Court. Ugh. I could just imagine what Tatiana would say."_

_Lissa giggles, "Oh Rose. I'm sure she'll get over it and be supportive."_

"_Yea right." I snort internally. _

With all that said I proceeded to put on my dark blue silk halter dress. And my fugly black graduation gown. I looked at myself in the mirror and did not like what I saw. I mean of course I looked beautiful but this gown needed to be altered, immediately. I Skype Lissa and told her about what I was planning to do. To say that she loved the idea was an understatement because she immediately got her scissors and started chopping off fabric and with her wiz skill at accessorizing her gown looked amazing.

Now time to do mine. I wasn't sure what to do so I just started to cut off what I didn't want. Then I took chunks of fabric from the back and made straps going across from my back so that it showed my dress. Then I took one of the sleeves and cut it in strips so that I could wrap it around my arm and tied it at my elbow. I looked awesome. Adrian and I left for the Grounds. Graduation was being held in the field. They had set it up elaborately. Or so I hoped.

"Are you excited?" Adrian asked as we made our way across campus.

"Hell yea. I'm finally getting out of this place. I mean, it holds a lot of my memories but I think it's time I move onto bigger and better things." I told him with a smile.

"And does this future plan of yours involve anyone special?" he raised an eyebrow and looked at me with one of his famous smirks.

"Yea, 'course it does. There's this guy, doubt you'd know him though," I giggled when I saw his face fall a little before I continued, "-he's a Royal Moroi, who's amazingly gorgeous, with emerald green eyes I could just die for." His face lit up.

"Oh Little Dhampir, I'm sure our children will inherit some of my good looks." I was shocked, we weren't even married and he was already talking about kids. But I hid it with a smile of my own and laughed.

"Whatever Adrian." I rolled my eyes and walked ahead of him.

"Wait." Then I stopped. Ok here's when everything begun acting weird but I was too busy to notice. It wasn't that he told me to wait that made me stop. It was the tone of his voice. Commanding, possessive even. But I stopped and I can't help the fact that my heart quickened. Not out of excitement but something else.

"Don't you want to have children with me?" he asked but it was almost accusatory.

"Adrian, I'm a Guardian, Lissa's for that matter. A child would get in the way of that. And I don't want him or her to be raised by the Academy. And we're not even married yet, so I'm not really thinking about children." I told him. I didn't know I was raising my voice until I finished.

Then out of nowhere I was pushed up against the wall. I was shocked to say the least because it was Adrian. He slammed me up and squished me in between his body and the wall. This eyes pierced mine but they wouldn't focus. I'm a guardian well about to be, trained to take down Strigoi, but at this moment, being,…I don't know, but this Moroi, I couldn't find the strength to get him off me.

Then he spoke to me. But his voice wasn't warm and loving as it was before. It was cold and harsh. Almost scary. "Now listen to me and you listen good. You're mine and if I say I want kids I want them. Whether you like it or not." He growled then let go of me. I slipped and watched him walk off into the light. It took me a while to process what just happened. I mean Adrian's never treated me like this. Then I thought about the fact that I did nothing. I mean, I could've taken him but at that moment I felt weak. Like I couldn't do anything.

What's happening?


	2. Graduation

**So here's Chapter Two. Sorry it took so long. I mean it is summer but I'm doing classes to get ahead. Anywho hope you enjoy. ;)**

* * *

><p>_Graduation_<p>

Graduation was being held in the back field. Which was huge by the way. St. Vladimir's Academy was situated on acres and acres of land enclosed by wards and engulfed by the forest. It was all under a very big canopy that was shaped in a Medieval way with formal carvings on the wooden structures.

As I entered I noticed that the stage was situated at the far end. The seating's were different than the standard arrangements however. In front of the stage, in the middle, silver, cushioned chairs were arranged in a square.

Using my better judgment that's where all the Royal Moroi graduates would sit. Then on either sides of the Royal Moroi's seating arrangement were two different pathways that made their way down and around where they met up in the middle and proceeded to form one pathway where the graduates would use to walk up when receiving their diploma. This ended at the last row of chairs for the graduates.

On either side of the Royal Moroi's sitting area, leaving space for the path obviously, the Moroi's would sit. Then behind then all the graduating Novices would sit. Parents and invited guests would sit behind the Novices. Guardians were already positioned along the canopy and some were patrolling the area since a lot of Royal Moroi and Moroi would be assembling here it was big. I never noticed how many people actually attended St. Vlad's until now.

All I could see were students running up and down. Some hugging their parents, relatives. I couldn't help but feel a tug at my heart at the fact that my mother wasn't going to be here. I mean, I did love her, she will always be my mother.

It was starting to get packed when I decided to find my seat.

"Yo Rosie! Over here!" I whipped my head around ready to verbally abuse the dweed that called me 'Rosie' when I realized that it was Mason.

"Call me 'Rosie' again and I'll make sure you can never have kids." I threatened him in his ear when I was close. So I was between my good friend Mason and Eddie.

"Where is she?" I asked, myself mostly but I think the guys knew more or less who I was referring to.

"Uh… over there! By Christian Ozera in the Royal Moroi seating." Eddie pointed out.

Oh how I wish I could say that graduating went by in a blur, but it didn't. No. Kirova wanted to thank every single person, both dead and alive, who sponsored this good for nothing school.

She acknowledged every single Royal Moroi and how their family impacted this school one way of another. She talked about the school's history and what not. On and on it went and I nearly dozed until Eddie elbowed me.

The Royal Moroi's received their diplomas first then the non- Moroi's but they weren't told who were going to be their guardians.

Then the part I have been waiting for. The part where they tell me I am going to be guarding Lissa.

"Mason Ashford" I swear, he practically ran to the podium, "you will be guarding Mia Rinaldi." He gave a genuine smile and got both his diploma and his information packet about his Moroi.

" Eddie Castle," Kirova called more like barked. He maked his way up to the stage and once there she hands him his certificate and also and envelope containing the information of his charge. "…you will be guarding Christian Ozera."

I scream crapless! I looked over to where the Moroi were sitting and Christian's face looked shocked as ever. I knew he thought he wouldn't get a Guardian because of his past and I'm very happy that he got one and not just anybody but Eddie! He was _almost _as good as me.

"Rosemarie Hathaway," I heard her say.

"It's Rose." I said subconsciously and looked at my nails.

"Go for your diploma Rose." Eddie whispered to me. I looked up and started to make my way towards the platform.

"Congratulations Rose" she says, "you will be guarding Vasilisa Dragomir." I could heard the gang screaming their tops off. Both Lissa and I knew that I was going to be her guardian. "-along with Dimitri Belikova." Then I walked off.

When it _finally_ finished we all met up at the gazebo where we normally hung out.

"Oh Rose! We're free! Finally! I can't wait until we're living at Court." Gushed Lissa. Christian gave me a smile and let us talk. He knew Liss wanted one on one right now.

"Lis- can't-breath."

"Oops sorry…. So, are you all packed and ready to go?" she asked.

"Yea, but I still am kinda confused you know."

Just then Mason, Eddie and Adrian came up and greeted up.

We sat how we usually did. Mason on the gazebo wall leaning slightly out of the window. Eddie was sprawled out on the love seat. Lissa and Christian occupied one of the chairs and Adrian and I occupied the other. I didn't snuggle up to him though like I usually did. I was still a little shocked about what happened earlier so we just sat side by side.

We were all talking when I felt him hold my hand. He gave me a small sad smile and I couldn't stay mad at him. He looked like he was sorry I mean he wasn't usually like that. Maybe it's Spirit. I mean, he isn't drinking as much or smoking. He does so interchangeably.

"Rose do you want a room close to Christian and I or do you want your own floor?" Lissa asked. We haven't really discussed the sleeping arrangements. So I didn't know what to say. I mean I am Lissa's guardian now and not only that but her head guardian so I would need to be with her at all costs. But I'm getting married too. Oy.

"Well-.." I was cut off by Adrian.

"No. She'll be staying with me. We're going to live at Court so there's no reason for her to be with you all the time." I think it was the abruptness and the harsh way he spoke to Lissa that made us all stare at him in shock. He just shrugged it off.

"We-el i-I" I knew she was at a loss for words and I was angry that he dare speak to her in that way. She always came first to me. Always.

"How dare you speak to her like that Ivashkov?" I yelled. Everyone jumped back and I could vaguly hear Lissa calling out to me.

"What do you mean? She wants you all to herself. We're getting married you know." He held up my left hand.

I pulled out of his grip though, "Your point? _She_ is my charge. _She_ is my best friend. _She_ comes _first_. _End_ of story. If Lissa wants me to live with her then so be it. But don't you ever speak to Lissa in that tone of voice ever again. Do I make myself clear?" I was boiling at that point.

And so was he.

"What do you think you're doing? I don't _care_ if she's your charge. I don't_ care_ if she's your best friend. _You_ are _my_ fiancé and you will be staying with _me_." He all but growled at me.

Everyone was quiet.

"Listen to me and listen good. _No one_ tells Rose Hathaway what to do. No one. And- ." I stopped when suddenly he grabbed my shoulders and started squeezing me hard. I heard Lissa scream and Christian shout.

But before I had time to react though Mason had him pinned down on the ground in seconds.

"Rose are you all right?" Lissa came up to me and asked. Christian stood on the other side of me and Eddie was in guardian mode in case Adrian tried anything.

"Yea, I'm good. I just…Let him go Mase I think it's just"

"What?" Mase growled, "you're seriously asking me to let this scumbag go after how he touched you?" I could see the pain he was causing Adrian, he wouldn't hurt him too bad though because he was still a Moroi, a Royal Moroi at that.

"No Mase, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you to let him go."

The look he gave me made me feel like I had to elaborate on my command.

"It's Spirit. He's been agitated as it is and with all the Spirit practices he and Lissa are doing it's bound to pile up on him."

"Isn't he self medicating?" I could see his control was slipping each time he took a look at Adrian.

"No, not as much. Only on occasions. But we'll have to discuss that. Now get off my fiancé."

He let him go and after much of the tension diffused we began talking about what time we were all suppose to leave and how we are going to keep in touch and whatnot.

When Christian and Lissa decided to excuse themselves Adrian went as well in hopes of getting Lissa's forgiveness for his behavior and knowing Lissa she just might forgive him.

"We need to talk Rose." Mase said after they all left. Eddie escorted them back, after all they are Moroi.

"About what Mase?" I decided to play dumb. But I knew I wasn't going to get away with it. Mason is like a brother to me, I knew he had a crush on me a while back but now we seemed to have developed a brother/sister relationship.

"You know exactly what Rose." He was stern so I knew it was unavoidable.

"It was noting Mase, it was just Spirit." But I knew he didn't believe me, or well I hopes, there were times when he knew when I was lying.

"That wasn't Spirit and you know it. That guy has been living off the edge ever since you both got engaged. He's been very possessive and not the good kind either."

"What are you trying to say? Huh?"

"I'm saying that…I don't think it's a good idea for you to be, alone with him. Or at all." I could tell that he was serious.

"That's absurd Mason. Adrian's perfectly fine, ok so he went crazy for a while but that's what Spirit does. What do you think I'm just going to bail when things get tough? Sorry but that's not who I am."

"Gosh Rose! Can't you see what's happening here? He's practically controlling you. Ever since you got engaged we never hung out anymore unless he was there, you never came over to Lissa's unless you asked him first, you can't spar with guys unless he says it is ok, I mean com on! That's not healthy and you know it!" at this point he was shouting at me and his eyes were blazing.

And he also pissed me off.

"You know what! I think you're just jealous! He's just looking out for me ok! I'm marrying him and I think you secretly want it to be you!" I knew that was low and a total lie.

"That was low Rose," see, he took a deep breath and left. But I couldn't leave it like that.

"Mase wait, I'm sorry. But I'm going to be fine. I mean… you know Adrian, he's always the worrier, trying to make everything right."

I didn't think he believed me though, I didn't believe me as well.

"Ok, if you say so, but you better tell me if anything like this ever happened again."

I bit my tongue so as to not tell him about this morning. As I made my way over to Adrian's and my place I couldn't help think about what he said. About Adrian controlling me, but I shook the though out immediately because I knew it wasn't true, was it?

I didn't know what to expect when I got there so I went in indifferently.

I smelt him before I heard him.

"Hey babe." I felt a pair of arms warm themselves around my torso. It was a feeling I use to relish in, now I couldn't help but feel disgusted.

"Hey you feeling ok?" I asked, unsure.

"Yea, look I don't know what happened back there. I'm sorry. I would never hurt you, you know that right?" he said as he nuzzled into my neck.

"Yea of course. Let's go to bed."

As we lie in bed I couldn't help but feel that my like was about to change tremendously.

"I just feel like I'm going to lose you Rose. I can't lose you." He said sleepily.

I didn't reply. Instead I closed my eyes and was met once again, my a pair of dark brown eye that I seem to dream about every night I went to bed ever since opening that manila folder.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what ya think? Love it? Hate it? Wanna read more? ok just click that little button below and tell me how you feel lol. What do you think will happen between Rose and the Russian when they meet? Will it be love at first sight or hate at first sight?<strong>

**What about Adriand and are Mason's accusations true?**

**=]**


	3. Court

**Hey...I took a peek at my reviews and one of my reviewer asked for another Chapter to be added today so here goes!**

**It's sadly, not very long but everything that's in here is relevant to uh the story.**

**Adrian fans? You might hate me after this but I mean...it's gotta be done. Don't worry, the reason for...darn can't tell you. But it will all be explained in upcoming chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Court<p>

To say I didn't want to get up was an understatement. Even if we were leaving this godforsaken place I still didn't want to get out of my bed. But I think the reason for this one is different from all the other times I didn't want to get out of bed. This time, I was in the arms of someone, someone I couldn't place but I felt safe with nonetheless. I could feel how strong and warm he was and every time he whispers in my ear I feel like I'm on fire. I knew it was just a dream because I've never met this man in my like, I don't even know if he exists.

"Babe we have to go, Lissa and the gang are all waiting for us."

My eyes shot open and I was out of bed and in the shower in an instant. Adrian and I made our way, hand in hand, to the jet and I saw Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Mason. Our luggage was being packed in by the flight personal people.

_Rose, we need to talk._ Lissa said through the bond. She gave me a weird look and this time, I really didn't know what she wanted to talk about. She was blocking me so I just nodded. No one really talked much and I hope that would change. You could have cut the tension with a knife.

Even though I do care about Adrian as I dozed off I couldn't help but fascinate about my personal Dream God while we were on the jet.

It was weird because even though it was my day-dream, I couldn't understand the words he said. It was like gibberish but sweet, amazing, heart racing gibberish. One word that replayed itself in my mind though was the word _Roza_. He always said that. I didn't know what it meant and I still don't but….

Then my rambling stopped as I peeked a look at Adrian. He is my fiancé for crying out loud and here I am fanaticizing about a man that I don't know and haven't met but damn my imagination must be good because he was de-lect-a-ble. Yum! Crap! Stop Rose. Not when he's here and you're looking right at him…ugh the nerve of me.

Adrian was sleeping beside me and he looked so adorable when he slept, he was calm and his face revealed his vulnerability. I mean even though he's a Royal Moroi, not many people know about what an ass his father, Nathan Ivashkov, can be. He's always banging on him, not the abusive kind, but verbally. Telling him how he's messing up his life and how he should be more like his cousins who are actually doing something. I can tell it gets to him.

I mean I know that there's nothing wrong with a little push, Adrian is a grown man and he need to take responsibility for himself. But the way his father treats him is like he's nothing. Adrian feels like nothing. I guess that's why I can't let him go. That's why I'm so infatuated with him. I feel a certain, I feel like I have to take care of him. I want to take care of him. I want to make him feel better, you know? Like make him happy. Adrian's really such a sweet person that I can't bear it when he's sad or in one of his depressing Spirit moods.

I guess that's one of the reasons why I said yes to him. I knew how happy it would have made him and I was right. The smile he wore could've blinded a blind person. He went to all our friends and bragged about it. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face thinking about that day.

The jet was awfully quiet now that I come to think of it. Lissa and Christian sat in front of us while Eddie and Mason sat behind us. It wasn't awkward, just quiet.

Everything got back to normal when we landed though.

"Hey guys," that was Lissa by the way, "don't forget, party at mine and Christian's house at eight." She said as she pulled her carryon towards us.

"How could we forget Liss?"

"When's everyone coming again?" Eddie asked.

"Why you got a date?" Mason accused.

"Maybe…" we all laughed as he squirmed under Masons sharp gaze.

"Anyway, we gotta go Liss. If you want us there in time Adrian and I have a lot of unpacking to do." I gave Lissa a mischievous smile and winked at Adrian.

"Rose, we live like right across from each other. Anyway let's go."

So, yea. We discussed the whole living arrangements earlier, Adrian and I would be living together since we lived like right in front of Lissa and Christian and since she's going to have a new guardian we talked about asking him to stay at Lissa's. I was her had guardian so it should have been my responsibility but it was the only compromise Adrian would accept.

As we drove up into the residential areas for Royal to say that these houses were elaborate would have been a major understatement. There were acres and acres of land separating each house and each had its own drive way that lead up to the house itself. Each were design to satisfy the expensive and lush taste of there Royals. The things that money can buy.

Adrian and I stopped in front of a two story house. I was taken aback by its beauty. We pulled up to it and a stone pathway lea up to the house itself. It was made out of oak think and it was mostly glass. It had beautiful glass windows and the front lawn was overtaken by ferns and flowers. As we stepped inside I couldn't help my mouth from falling open it was even more beautiful than the outside.

"Do you like it?" Adrian asked, he looked nervous for my answer.

"Do I like it? No." his face instantly fell but before he could say anything I continued, "I love it! Is this really ours?"

"Of course it is."

We went over to Lissa and Christian's home when all our luggage was inside and there house was very beautiful. I was happy that the houses weren't all the same. There's was also two story but it looked very exotic and cute. Much like Lissa. After we talked about how amazing our houses were we talked about what we were going to wear for the party in Lissa's living room while Christian showed Adrian his newly dubbed 'Man Cave'.

"Hey hun. What are you going to wear tonight?" I asked Adrian from where I was in our bathroom.

"Uh, not sure sweety, I was thinking about just going with the make version of what you were going to wear."

"Oh really?"

I wore my white off the shoulder dress with black platform close toe pumps. Took my black rose clutch and used my black shimmer bracelet. I enhanced it all with red lipstick. Adrian followed me, like he said, and wore light blue Levi trousers with a white button down top and like light grey Nike high tops along with a white watch from Armani.

When we arrived at Lissa's the party was already in full swing. If you're wondering who all were there it was, of course, the gang and all our friends who graduated from St. Vladimir's and more. Techno music over takes the house and I had to yell at Adrian so he could hear me. We found Lissa and Christian entertaining guests but the bar. She wore the opposite of me. Her black strapless dress that made her pale skin glow, silver open toe pumps, a thin necklace, beaded bracelet and earrings to match.

The party was amazing. Lissa and I drank and danced the night away. However somewhere through it I lost a hold of Adrian and was looking for him but I found my red-headed friend Mason instead.

"Hey there beautiful." He whisper-yelled at me. The genre of the music changed but I think it got louder. The beat of it caused the alcohol in my body to race through my veins faster.

"Hey there handsome. Had a little to much to drink I see." I giggled as he focused on understanding my words. Drunk as he was Mason still looked good. I met him earlier but had to leave when he and uh, what's-her-name began…well you get the picture?

"Nope." He popped his 'p'. "I think you owe me a dance though."

"Oh really? Since when did I agree to dance with you?" I gave him a sultry smile and traced my index finger along his arm. Mason and I usually flirted like this, it wasn't anything serious though.

"Since you chose to wear that dress. Now come on and show me what you got….unless you cant handle all of this?" he pointed to his body and started to move as Rockstar101 by Rihanna began to play.

"Be careful what you ask for." I started to move my hips hypnotically to the beat. I could see his eyes lingering there so I decided to move to the dance floor. I dropped my hips and brought it up slowly all the while never breaking eye contact with him. Using my index finger I brought him over to where I was. He positioned himself behind me and we move slowly and sensually. I spread my legs and Mason's hand went to my waist. We continued to dance to the song and I could tell that he was having a hard time keeping up with me.

"What? Cant take it?" I said into his ears. Just then the DJ changed the song to S&M by Rihanna. Looks like I was going to have fun tonight with Mason. I gave him a mischievous smile and he knew what he was in for because he gave on back to me. We danced like he was trying to get a hold of my and I was running away. Then I started to tempt him and when he actually got a hold of me I brought up one of my legs while he tipped me back. Then everyone started to grind like crazy. I used my hair to accentuate my moves as Mason's hands roamed over my body, he avoided all places he wasn't suppose to touch though.

While we continued to dance I felt him whisper in my ears. We were all having a good time then he said, "I think your fiancé's mad." I was immediately brought out of my happy reviere when I saw Adrian my the double doors that lead inside. His face was neutral but I could see the anger through his eyes. They weren't the warm emerald green eyes that I woke up to this morning but hard cold green. I told Mason that I'd be back and went to Adrian. He was already heading outside though so I had to hurry. The alcohol in my system wasn't helping that either.

I vaguely heard Lissa call me when I dashed outside the door.

"Adrian. Stop. What's wrong?" I asked as I got closer to him. He didn't reply though. I couldn't see his face because his back was towards me.

"Adrian?" I whispered as I touched his shoulder. He flinched and when he turned around I was taken aback. "What's wrong?" I tried to touch his cheek but he wouldn't let me.

"What were you doing dancing with Mason?" he asked. His voice was strained and clipped. His eyes cold, and his body tense.

"What? We were dancing. Just dancing. Is that why you're mad?" I asked, disbelieveing.

"How dare you dance with him. You're not suppose to dance with anyone without asking me first!" he growled at me.

I didn't know what to say. Where was all this coming from? Adrian's never been like this. How dare he!

"What? You can't tell me what I can or can not do! I am-."

I hadn't expected it. I didn't because this wasn't the man I knew. Hadn't because he was never like this. Hadn't because of him always telling me he loved me. But I felt it.

His fist making contact with my face. It hurt, not as much as it would when fighting with a Strigoi but it hurt nonetheless. Then I felt like I was watching myself. I felt shock and fear run through me. But it wasn't my fear it wasn't my shock that was suddenly taking over my body.

I turned around, holding my cheek, looking away from Adrian's now retreating figure, into the eyes of someone I love dearly. Someone who now, had tears streaming down her eyes for what she just witnessed.

* * *

><p><strong>So...how was it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me my oh so lovely readers! <strong>

**I do THIS to please YOU! lol...Tell me what you think, want, figure is gonna happen next? Was it what you expected?**

**Uh, I'm sorry about Adrian. I love Adrian, not for being with Rose permanently, but I do love him. **

**Review (:**

**valdeh**


	4. New Guardian

**I'm so sorry that I haven't UD in a while. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>New Guardian<p>

It wasn't my alarm clock that woke me up this morning. Nor was it Lissa through the bond giving me her usual, 'Good morning', when she woke up. It wasn't Adrian kissing my lips. No, it definitely wasn't that. What did wake me up was the aching feeling I felt at the side of my face. Even though I was sleeping on my right cheek, my left felt like someone was pressing a heavy metal plate upon it. I got up, lightly holding it my left cheek and made my way towards the bathroom in our room without waking Adrian. Although, I don't think that anything can wake him up right now. He looked completely trashed. To say that I was shocked at my reflection was an understatement. And no, I didn't have huge pulsing marks forming on the side of my head. There wasn't a gash the size of Montana. No, the reason why I was shocked was because there was nothing there, nothing at all. I was as if nothing ever happened. I leaned over the sink, closer to the mirror. I couldn't comprehend why that was. I felt pain, which was obvious; it surged throughout my face making me feel like I got hit by a 210-voltage cord.

I stopped leaning over when my nose touched the glass and squinted one of my eyes as I inspected my face once more. That's when I saw the faint hint of red coursing over the left side of my face. Starting from my hairline then spreading as it made its way to my chin. It felt hot under my now clammy, cold fingers and I heard a faint gasp that seemed to have escaped my mouth. Suddenly, the events of last night came flooding back like a tidal wave.

My inspection was over then. I cleared my mind of all of last night events trying, hoping to forget. I took a cold shower, willing my nerves to calm down as they suddenly became aware of everything around me and caused me to remember my conversation with Lissa after what happened.

_Last night_

"_Rose!" She came to me, screaming my name at the top of her lungs. _

_I was still stunned. Trapped in the same spot I was in when Adrian left. I lost my breath shortly when Lissa slammed into me and wrapped her arms around me while sobbing, making slightly incoherent blabbering._

"_Wha- how?- Ro-" she started. She held my face and took deep breaths._

"_Are you ok?" _

"_Answer me Rose!" she half-yelled into my face. Through the bond, I could feel how confused she was. Heart-broken because of what she had just witnessed, confused because she never thought she'd ever see him to that to me and angry because she didn't stop him. _

"_I-I'm okay Liss. I'm fine. I think I'm gonna go to bed. Tell everyone I said good-night." I didn't know I was on the ground until my legs started to move from hard cement._

"_No! No, you're not, yo-you can't go in there. You can't, Rose! He-he…oh god!" I knew she couldn't wrap her head around it. She was never exposed to anything like this. Therefore, I held her and tried to be strong even though I knew that Adrian didn't mean it. He was drunk. That's all it was. He loves me. I know that. Adrian loved me when my own mother didn't, he didn't mean to do that. "Liss, it's ok. He was drunk, that's all." I tried soothing her._

"_Oh cut the crap Rosemarie! You're my best friend and I'm not stupid! He wasn't suppose to do that no matter how drunk he was. Is this the first time? Huh? Was it?" Her piercing green eyes scrutinized me, searching to see if I was lying to her or not. I could feel the darkness seeping inside her head and I got a taste of what she wanted to do to Adrian. I pulled some from her._

"_Yes, and I'll talk with him tomorrow." I lied. "Don't worry. I'm a big girl. He didn't mean it. He loves me. You know that." I convinced her, although I felt like I was trying to convince myself more than her. _

"_You still can't go back." She said. Finalizing her words._

"_I can and I will. Now if you'll excuse me Lissa." I started to pry her fingers off my body but she wouldn't let me leave._

"_Listen to me Rose! What if something happens again? I-I you're my only family. Why would you...please don't go. Stay with Christian and me. Please." I ripped her off my body and stood over her. _

"_Look, I think you've either drank too much or something but this is not a big deal ok? Stop worrying and go inside and have fun..." I lowered myself so I was at her eye level. "…and don't tell anyone." I whispered. _

_I could see the question in her eyes and feel her refusal to do nothing about what she witnessed growing, "Please. Just let me deal with it." I pleaded with her in my eyes._

"_Ok," she sighed in defeat but wouldn't look at me. I didn't wait for her to continue though._

_I looked at her and made the only reply I could manage, "Good-night Lissa", I kissed her forehead and left. _

Turning off the shower, I cleared my mind of all negative thoughts. I am Lissa's guardian. The last thing she needs is my personal life interfering with hers. There is no way in hell I'm going to let a simple fight between Adrian and I worry her; with Spirit and Queen Bitch always ordering her around and stressing her out, this is the last thing she needs.

Focusing on the now, I robotically put on my guardian's attire which made me feel different. Like I was a different person but I liked it all the same. It made me feel like I'd accomplished something, which I had to think about it. As I got dressed in Adrian's and my room I couldn't help but be a tiny bit excited at the fact that we were going to meet Dimitri today. _Oh gosh Rose! Get a grip!_ I said to myself. I haven't even met the guy and I'm putting myself on a first name basis with him. _Oy!_

Before I left I stole a glance at Adrian's sleeping form. He looked so delicate while he slept. Peaceful, I guess that's why I'm still with him. I know that he can do amazing things, as long as he has the right motivation. I still don't know how I feel about last night, and I'm not quite sure that he'll remember what happened considering that when I got back inside last night he was already in the kitchen downing a bottle of Jack Daniels and I literally smelt him drag himself to bed sometime this morning. I had to open the sliding doors in our bedroom so that the awful stench of liquor and Cloves could escape and be replaced with the clean smell of the early morning air.

We had to talk when I come back. I think. I'm not sure if I wanted to, but I think I should, I don't even know if I can say it. But god-dammit! This isn't me. He'll have a piece of my mind when I get back. Even though it was very late, anger started to boil inside of me and I just wanted to rip him off that bed and slowly claw his skin off his body. Yea, I was _that_ angry. _How dare he!_ I angrily strut out our bedroom, out the house and across to Lissa's.

Before entering, I took a deep calming breath and prepared myself for what was ahead. The first thing that hit me was the smell of pancakes and bacon and oh my gosh! Donuts! I immediately raced to the kitchen where I saw Sparky at the stove cooking something lovely!

"Morning Sparky," I said as I took a plate from the cabinet and walked up behind him, "watcha' cookin? Hungry Guardian of your most precious Lissa here!" I said pointing to myself while giving him a huge smile.

"Wow, someone's happy this morning. Did you and Adrian have fun last night? Didn't even see when you guys left." Oh, if he only knew.

"Food's ready or not Hot Stuff?"

He rolled his eyes at me, "Yea, almost. Lissa and Aunt Tasha are in the dining room. Why don't you go there and I'll bring everything out in a little while."

"Wow, amazing food and a personal chef? This is the life. Now I know why Lissa kept you around." I raced out of there before he could hit me with his spatula.

Their dining room was opposite the kitchen and looked divine. It had a view of the far side of the garden and in the middle sat a very elegant looking dining table. Lissa and Tasha were already there.

"-yes, I'm not sure how long we'll be but I'm sure it won't make us late for dinner." Tasha said. Her raven black hair tucked tightly behind her ear.

"Oh, I'm glad because today Rose and I are going to meet my other Guardian-."

"Why hello ladies." I said as I took a seat at the head of the table, Lissa on my right and Tasha on my left.

"Rose, I didn't even hear you come in. My, how you've grown. It's been so long since I've seen you. How have you been?" That girl sure had a mouth on her. I mean, I have nothing against Tasha, there's just something about her that doesn't get with me. But she's cool, this one time she helped me set all of Sparky's clothes on fire so the least I could do was be nice to her.

_Rose, a-are you ok?_ Lissa asked through the bond.

"Guardian's secret. It has and I'm fine." I gave her a tight smile, the last part I looked at Lissa so she knew I was answering her question.

"Tasha was just telling me about the meeting she and Christian are having with the Queen today." Lissa said, trying to get a conversation going after a couple of very awkward seconds.

"Ah, yes, we've finally got a chance to talk with her about training Moroi defensive magic." I was impressed. I knew Tasha and Christian practiced it but there were many Moroi who didn't and didn't want to. Most were completely against it. The fact that the Queen has agreed to discuss it with Tasha made me, intrigued, to say the least.

"Really? Do you think she's going to let you actually teach Moroi Defensive Magic Classes?" I asked, just then Christian came in with a huge tray containing a batch of eggs, a huge stack of pancakes, a plate with bacon and cheese, and one with toast. He set them all in front of us and went back for more. Lissa went to help him. I couldn't be bothered, I started to fill my plate before he set the tray down.

"You sure have an appetite there Rose." Tasha said while eyeing the amount of food I was placing on my plate.

"Yup, so how do you think this little soiree of yours with the Queen will turn out?"

"I think we have a good shot. I mean this is just the first meeting out of many to come, I hope. She's only free in the afternoon but they say that to make sure that we keep our appointment we'd have to be there around ten." She looked quite annoyed when she said that.

Lissa and Christian arrived with the drinks and more plates and cutlery and started to feast on the ridiculously good food Sparky made. At least he's good for something.

"What are you guys going to do today Liss?" that was Sparky.

"Rose and I are going to meet the my new guardian, Dimitri Belikov, he's coming in about nine then we're going to take him to lunch, you know so we could get to know each other and tell him about dinner tonight."

"So Sparky, Tasha tells me that you have a meeting with Queen Bitch, nervous?"

He raises one of his eyebrow, how can he do that and I can't? I'm much more better looking than he is. "Now, why would I be nervous? She didn't have the Guardians drag me out of the Christmas Ball last year."

"The minute I try to make conversation with you, you go and ruin it." I replied with a smirk. I didn't care that she had the Guardians drag me out. I said what I had to say to her. She was the reason why so many Moroi's were dying. If she just let them train, and we're not saying forcibly, no, the one's that wanted to could, then they'd be able to defend themselves, if let's say, god forbid, something happened to their Guardians.

"So, like how you're living with Adrian is he going to be staying with you Liss?" Tasha asked.

"Well, I want him to feel like family. I don't want him to feel like this is just another job or that I'm just another Moroi. But it's really up to him. That's the whole point of meeting him now, so that he would know that he's not going to be just my Guardian but a new addition to our family." She gave me a pointed look as she spoke her next words. "So, I'm not sure yet, there's still much to consider. I think we'll work it out at lunch later."

I knew she wanted to talk with me. Her thoughts and feelings have been bugging me since I woke up. Now they just grew ten folds. She wanted me to know that we had to talk later. She wanted me to tell someone, Christian even. She wanted me to know that I wasn't alone, that she was there. Most importantly, though, she wanted me out of that house with Adrian. While I love the fact that she's worried about me, I just think that she's taking this way out of proportion. She needs a chill pill…now where could I get one of those?

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

As Lissa and I approached the front gates of the Court, I quickly made an assessment to see if everything was in order, to see if there were any threats. Even though we were in Court, we were close to the gate and I would be dammed if I allowed anything to happen to Lissa on or off my watch. I understood what she meant about making Dimitri feel at home. She didn't know what I knew from what I gathered from his dossier and the fact that he was so far from home, I think that it would do him good, to feel welcomed with us.

At the front gates there were two posts held by four guardians, all of whom I recognized; Mikhail, Tabbath, Loraine and Greg. We greeted them and patiently waited by the Royal Ranger. It was ten minutes pass the time he was suppose to arrive when I checked my watch and I could tell that Lissa was getting agitated. She rushed out of the car and made her way over to Mikhail. I stopped her and spoke to him instead.

"Hey Mikhail, do you know when Guardian Dimitri Belikov is going to arrive? He was suppose to be here-." I was stopped when two black Royal Rangers passed through the gate and I knew immediately that it was Dimitri. All Guardians who protected Royal Moroi drove the black Royal Rangers.

"Yea, there he is." Mikhail pointed to the cars while giving me a sarcastic smirk.

Lissa and I waited for him to come out. Guardians came out of the second vehicle and started to unload Dimitri's stuff so I knew that he was in the second one. Two Guardians came out of the front of the vehicle and we waited for Dimitri to exit.

I didn't know what to expect. Liss was nervous and excited to meet her other Guardian. I was, I was...what was I? I didn't know. I wanted to know if he was going to hold my attention as he had since I first laid eyes on his picture. I wanted to know who this mystery man was that was going to be my guarding partner. I wanted to know if what his dossier says about him is true, if he really is a badass Guardian. Well, there's only one way to find out the answer to the last one I guess.

A man steps out of the vehicle. From a quick glance, I noticed that he had dark shoulder-length brown hair, a very good build and that he wore a …duster? Huh. Interesting. I held my Guardian mask in place as I noticed he did. I kept my eyes straight ahead, as Lissa and I started to approach him. I had to keep my guard up. He could be a double agent for all I knew and at any moment, he could choose to attack Lissa. When I felt like he wasn't a threat anymore I removed my mask and replaced it with a small smile.

He and Lissa were now engrossed in a conversation. Well I think it's more like Lissa is engrossed in a conversation with him and he is nodding and repeating the words, "Yes, Princess" and she would tell him after every one of 'that' to call her, 'Lissa'. I used that time for my personal benefit. He looked amazing. No scratch that, he looked Godly. Like a Russian God, _my_ Russian God. _Oh crap! Really Rose! You haven't even met the guy_. He had long, silky, dark brown hair that hung loose from his ponytail. He was tall, very tall, I'd say, 6'7'' and had a very toned body. I couldn't help the urge to trace my fingers over his muscles, they just looked so, yum. His lips looked soft, delicate, touchable, kissable-

_Ahhh! Lord help me for I have sinned…_

**And will commit more. Agh! **

_No! no! no! Stop thinking like this._

**But he looks soo gooooood!**

_You have a boy friend._

**Shit!**

That stopped my inner rampage.

_Introduce yourself Rose! _Lissa yelled from through the bond.

"Guardian Belikov," Lissa began.

"Please Princess," my heart stopped, "if I must call you Lissa then I insist that you call me Dimitri." He gave her a small smile. If I thought, his body was anything; his voice sounded like velvet and it wrapped itself around my body, enveloping me in its smooth, silky, texture making me drown in desire. I've never heard such a melodic voice in my life.

"Very well." She giggled. "This is Rose, my Primary Guardian." She looked at me.

"It's a pleasure meeting your acquaintance Guardian Hathaway." Dimitri held out his hand to me and I shook it while making eye contact.

"Likewise, Guardian Belikov." Immediately I knew that, the thing that I liked most about Dimitri was his eyes; dark brown chocolate eyes that seemed depthless. They held many things there but I saw them go ridged as fire burned throughout my body. No doubt, he felt it too. It wasn't the bad kind though, it was the kind of that makes you all tingly inside and turn your legs into jelly. Our hands immediately released and I was confused to say the least, but I put my Guardian mask on, the one I've perfected because of my mentor Alberta who made me realize that as Guardians we are to keep our emotions in check, they betray a part of us which could either kill us or our Moroi.

"It would be an honor to guard you Princess and to work alongside you Guardian Hathaway." He spoke with his guardian mask in place.

"Oh, enough with the formalities you two; Dimitri, Rose and I would like to know if you would like to have lunch with us in a couple of minutes? I think it would help us bond, you know?" she really wanted him to say yes, and I don't think that he could deny Lissa what she wanted, whether he wanted to or not, he had to because he was now her sanctioned Guardian.

"I would enjoy that Princess. However, I feel I must-" he started, looking towards his luggage.

"Oh, that's one of the other things we have yet to discuss. Until then we could drop you off at the Guardian's apartment building and let you get settled in then we'll come back for you. Is that ok?"

Dimitri gave Lissa a nod and in return, she gave him a smile. Even though Dimitri had his guardian mask on, I couldn't help but decipher his emotions through his eyes. He seemed, sad and confused but I wiped those thoughts about him from my mind. I didn't need any distractions in my life. He would be one.

I drove Dimitri to the apartment building and the guardians there helped him carry his luggage upstairs so that he could get himself settled in. Lissa and I told him we would be back around twelve to pick him up and we drove off to have a much-needed conversation in the park.

_**Dimitri…**_

"Dimka!" my little sister Viktoria called as she came scrambling from the living room said, "There's someone on the phone for you." Her eyes were sparkling with amusement like she knew who it was…and more importantly what it was about.

I reluctantly made my way over to the phone and when I noticed that her eyes stared intently on my, went outside to have a private conversation with whomever was on the other end.

"Belikov." I gruffly stated.

"Ah, you haven't changed a bit my friend." I immediately relaxed at the voice of an old friend of mind, Guardian Hans. He worked at the Royal Court so I was not wondering why he was calling me, all the way in Russia.

"So, what can I do for you Hans?"

"You get straight to the point don't you?" he said, with amusement lacing through his voice. "I need a Guardian, Belikov." I immediately didn't like where this was going. "And before you say anything, hear me out. I don't need any Guardian. We're talking about the Last Dragomir. She graduated from St. Vladimir and already has a Primary Guardian. However, being the fact that she's the last of the Dragomir line, the Queen announced that she is to have two. Out of the five top candidates chosen to be her Guardian, you were appointed."

There was silence over the phone after he finished.

"How about I let you think it over? I'll sent you her Guardian's dossier. You need to get back out there Belikov. I can tell you miss being a Guardian. I wasn't your fault."

"Fine. I'll think about it." With that I hung up.

"So, are you going to take it? When will you leave? Will you still visit us?" Viktoria asked, I haven't even made it inside the house and she was already bombarding me with questions.

"So, you knew?" I raised an eyebrow at her, I knew it intimidated her when I would do that and I was right. She squirmed in front of my like a little girl who ate a cookie before lunch.

"W-w-ell h-he c-c-called-d first b-but yo-ou w-weren't h-here D-dim-k-ka." I couldn't help but smile at my baby sister. She was so cute when she stuttered like that. Of course, only I was able and will be able to do that to her, anyone who dares try and take advantage of any one of my girls will pay.

"It's ok Vika, but tell me next time." I smiled at her and she immediately became animated again.

"So, that means you took it right?"

"You want me gone that bad? I thought you liked my company?" I joked with her. Her smile faltered and I saw the sadness take refuge in her eyes.

"No, I do. I love you Dimka. You're my only brother, and I want you to be happy. You haven't, not since what happened and I know how much you liked being a Guardian."

"I said I'd think about it."

That was a week ago and now I'm on a place heading towards the Royal Court. I admit, I do love to guard. That is what I am born to do. To guard the Moroi. I didn't think I would be able to after I lost my first charge but with the encouragement from my family I decided to go. I also knew that with the money I would be making, I would be able to help them over there in Russia. While I was there, I realized the house was in need of serious repair. I did most of it, made it as comfortable as I could so that they wouldn't have to suffer and worked hard so that they had money while I was away.

This was all for them, I told myself. But a small part of me, a really small part, wanted to meet this dark haired beauty by the name of Rosemarie Hathaway. She is Princess Vasilisa's Primary Guardian. Her dossier was, heavy. That was the first thing that came to mind when the package first arrived. It was filled with information about her and the Princess. They were close as far as I could tell. She's had a remarkable history and has changed a lot since been brought back to the academy by Guardian Alberta Petrov.

Even though I knew her dossier by heart, I couldn't help but be infatuated with her. Her picture, that is. I've never, in all my adult life, been so caught by a woman, and being the fact that it was only her picture made me wonder what she truly looked like in real life. The memory of her face became engraved into my mind, and every time I went to sleep after viewing her picture for the first time, I saw her face, her hair, and her beautiful brown eyes.

I had a feeling that Rosemarie Hathaway would change my life. Be it for the good or bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I really don't know how I feel about this chapter but the next one will be better I promise. <strong>

**Tell me what you think.**

**R&R**

**valdeh**


	5. Dinner With A Russian God

_I'm so sorry about the late ..well REALLY late update. Hope you all haven't given up on me. But I promise you, next chapter won't be so late._

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner with a Russian God<strong>

I wasn't able to make it to lunch with Lissa and Dimitri. When I went for my shift to guard Lissa though she told me that she was having a dinner tonight and invited everyone over so that we could all get to know Dimitri better. I was now on my way home. Gosh, to say things have been, tense, between Adrian and I would have been an understatement of the century. We haven't spoken more than two words to each other and it pained me. I mean, I care about him, I'm sure that we can work out whatever's happening between us right now.

I was determined to make everything right. I mean we're living together for crying out loud. How are we supposed to have a building and lasting relationship if every time we fight we stop talking with each other?

"I'm home." I half-yelled as I stepped inside, my voice echoing throughout our very big home.

"I'm in here." I heard none other than Adrian say.

I followed towards where I heard his voice come from and found out that he was in his study. He recently started to communicate with his father and they were in an on-going discussion about have him work there as his assistant, to see how the family business is run. I guess this is how Adrian works, when things are going good, he cares less about his other responsibilities and when things are bad; well, he's in here, working on something.

"How was your day?" I asked him as I placed a light kiss on his forehead.

"Productive. How was yours?" I couldn't help but notice how his eyes would crinkle a little as he watched me, like he wanted to say something.

"Lissa's new guardian came today." I told him, trying to form some kind of conversation.

"Is that so?" he seemed like he wanted to say more though.

"Say it, or ask. Just do it." I told him, exasperated and really wanting to get everything off my shoulders. To tell you the truth I think the real reason why I'm so; wracked is because I've never been in a 'real' relationship before. I mean, I've hooked up with guys before but something like this? I'm more confused than Confucius.

I didn't know if he was actually going to talk or anything. I could feel his eyes on me, watching me, probably watching my aura.

"I'm sorry."

My eyes popped out of my sockets, well not really, but I couldn't believe it and I think he saw that.

"What for?" I said, but it came out more like a whisper. I knew though, what I really wanted to know was which time did this sorry cover, even though that's probably wrong of me.

"For what?" he sighed, and tiredly rubbed his forehead, I haven't noticed it before, but he looked, tired, stressed, it pained me to think that it was because of me, "For everything. I hurt you Rose and I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have done half the things I did to you, all even and yet, yet your still here. Sitting in front of me and I can't believe it. I don't know how you'll ever forgive me but I would like to just forget about it, about it all."

I think that was the longest speech I heard him say, ever, since graduation.

Hesitantly I nodded. I really didn't know what to say but I knew that I didn't want any added stress and I wanted to work things out with Adrian. I mean, we've been dating for uh, what a year? Maybe more. Ok, ok so I don't really remember but he makes me happy and I'm not ready to lose that now. I can overlook everything else for him.

He gave me his famous crooked smile that I haven't seen in a while, "Come here Little Dhampir."

He held my waist and made me sit on his lap, "I love you." He said while kissing my lips tenderly.

I gave him a small smile and kissed him back. I couldn't tell him I loved him, especially because I wasn't sure. My lips moved with his in familiarity. His were soft and gentle and eager, the pace picked up as his hand wandered around my body, slipping itself under my shirt and holding me there. His touch caused little sparks of electricity to ignite where they lay but as soon as they came, they disappeared. I couldn't help but compare it to when Dimitri's hand touched mine, the burning desire that immediately came to life and tingled there even after our hands swiftly departed from each other.

My blubbering thoughts were interrupted when I felt Adrian's hand graze below my breasts and that was when I knew that we had to stop.

"Lissa invited us to dinner." I said through his kisses. "We should stop." I thought he got it when his lips left mine but they soon attached themselves to my neck. "Mmm, Adrian honey, how about we this continue later."

His lips slowly traveled up my neck and I heard him sigh and released me. "Promise?" he said with a cheeky smile on his lips.

I gave him my man-eater smile that I haven't used on him in a while, "Do I ever make a promise I don't keep?"

"You're right. So what time's this dinner thing that Lissa's having?" he asked as we walked towards out bedroom.

"In an hour actually. Go take a shower while I pick out my dress."

I didn't really need to pick out my dress, I just didn't want him to accompany me in the shower while my mind's still a bit preoccupied with a certain Russian. For some reason why… .

I was unaware how long I just sat on the silk covered bed staring straight at the soft, cotton emerald green rug that contrasted in our egg-shell colored room, but when I heard the shower turn off I jumped off the bed and catapulted myself into my walk-in closet and pulled out the first thing that came to mind. In the end, after I had my shower, it turns out that I grabbed my deep red dress that normally hung loose on my shoulders and stopped just below my knees, so I wore that with my knitted gold chain and I pulled on my peach strapped shoes. Adrian wore a dress shirt the same color as my dress and black slacks. He looked amazing with his hair styled messily.

We quietly made our way over to Lissa's, hand in hand and I didn't know what to expect. As we entered Lissa's home, I couldn't help the fact that my eyes immediately scanned the area for Dimitri. We were greeted by Eddie and Mia.

"Hey Rosie, haven't seen you in a while."

"Didn't know you missed me so much Edward." Eddie hates when I call him that.

"Rose! You look absolutely divine!" I refused the urge to try to do that one-eyebrow thing, even though I knew I couldn't, but this just called for one.

"So do you Mia."

Eddie and Adrian went off into the kitchen to talk about whatever it was that they had to talk about and Mia and I made our way to the dining room.

To say it was beautiful would have been the understatement of the century. Liss really went overboard in trying to impress someone and especially like how this someone was going to be her second sanctioned Guardian, she went all out! The room was lit with candle but has yellow florescent light shining from above; the table was a huge oak one covered in a cream, satin table cloth. For some reason though, something told me that this dinner would turn into so much more.

"Rose! Mia! Out now!" Lissa yelled from the kitchen, she had on a pale pink dress that went just below her knees, diamond ear rings neatly decorated her ears and her face fearful as if she was afraid we'd mess up the place.

"Yea Liss? I hear you too. How are you?" I chuckled slightly but stopped when she gave me a hard glare. "Shutting up now!"

X's&o's

Liss had Mia and I wait outside until Dimitri came and then when he came she had us wait longer. Apparently she wanted to do some kind of dramatic entrance to the place, I'm like, 'whatever', it was really beautiful though, as I've said before. But now, it seemed more so, and I beg to agree that I had to do with the Russian sitting directly in front of me. His chocolate brown eyes melted with mine the minute he came through the door. It was like my body, my subconscious knew he was there. The minute he stepped through I snapped my gaze around, attracting, sadly, Adrian's attention to what caught my eye and made me react the way I did. When I brought my attention to look into those questioning and awaiting emerald green eyes, I didn't know what to say, so I intertwined my fingers with his and pulled us towards the dining room where everyone was already taking their seat.

Christian sits at one head with Lissa on his right and beside her sat Dimitri and Mia. Opposite Lissa was Adrian, I was in front of Dimitri and then Eddie and Mason sits opposite Christian. Wasn't I fortunate to sit in front of the Russian God who's taken over my mind and has personally situated itself in all my thoughts? Yes, why yes I was. As we took our seats Lissa had some of her servants, even though she doesn't refer to them as that, serve wine and different parts of dinner. I made sure I came with an empty belly because I knew from personal experience that food was not on the scarce side at this point.

When all our glasses were filled with the most desirable wine to both sight and smell, Christian rose up and decided to make a toast.

"I'd just like to welcome the newest member to our family. Dimitri Belikov," he directed the rest to Dimitri himself, "I haven't gotten the opportunity to personally get to know you yet, but my, for all instance and purposes, wife, told me that you were absolutely wonderful. And well, Lissa thinks everyone is lovely so, I'm not sure," we laughed at that and I saw Lissa blush, "but I do hope that over time we get to know each other and that you feel comfortable being with us—and I wish you the best of luck; I know I wouldn't be able to handle it working beside Rosie over there all day every day. God! The horror!" the table busted up in laughter.

"Oh shut it Sparky, you know you love me!" At that, Dimitri met my gaze and our eyes locked. Everyone started to make small conversation and from time to time, some asked Dimitri questions. He openly answered them; well they weren't deep, personal questions so I didn't expect him to hold out. However, I could see that even though he looked, carefree and relaxed now, behind those intoxicating brown eyes he looked strained somewhat, as if he was keeping his control, not wanting to slip.

Conversation eased throughout the entire dinner table and everyone was enjoying the company of their friends and loved ones, and embracing the new member of their gang. Adrian sat, looking completely engaged in a conversation between himself and Mia and Eddie. However, if you looked carefully, he had his eyes on Rose and Dimitri. He knew there was something between them, even if they didn't realize it and he couldn't stand it. Rose never looked at anyone in so much, passion, even though she was unaware of her gaze, or her impact on the poor man in front of her. He could see that she found him interesting, she found him interesting at some point; but that all faded, left, along with their love. He didn't know when it happened but he could feel them drifting apart and that scared him relentless.

Rose had only ever let him in personally, and the fact that she was so enamored with the new person that she'd only met the day was heart-wrenching. He didn't feel like quarrelling with her. He never intended on hurting her. He really did love her. She was the reason why he wanted to be a better person, why he wanted to change and why most importantly he was aiming on taking over the family business, because she made him want to be a better person, it was all for her.

He knew that if he kept up discreetly spying on her that Spirit would take over, with her, he always seemed to lose control over his emotions and jealousy played not helper to that matter. It made it worse for that fact. Hence what happened the other night. Adrian, unable to take the continuous glances between his love and her future guarding partner excuses himself, bluntly; and shocks the table at his sudden departure. His emotions ran crazy and darkness seemed to seep form an unknown abyss to invade his mind and make everything seem so black, dull, menacing. It made his view about everything around him to be disgusting, harmful and therefore, made him want to get rid of everything and everyone. His paces increased as he smelled the wonderful scent of the only woman who, if she wanted to, ease his mind and make his chaotic conscious thinking calm itself and if she didn't, make it like a disastrous industrial site, just waiting to be imploded with destructive actions.

Rose sits and faces the table with a confused expression. A blush of embarrassment creeps up her cheeks as she tried to excuse herself and made her way outside to follow Adrian. Worry was evident in her face as she increased her steps to catch up with him. She wanted to make sure that he was ok, that he wasn't mad for some reason and mostly, she just wanted to be there for him. During dinner she felt that he wasn't behaving like himself. He wasn't continuously making jokes, but everything was tense now, with Mason and Lissa against her being with Adrian, though they had never expressed such thoughts in so many words, she could feel it. he conversed with everyone though and every once in a while would talk with Dimitri but she felt that something wasn't right. Maybe it was the way he was always looking at her during dinner even though she knew that he thought she didn't notice, or the crestfallen expression he got when Dimitri suddenly winked at her and she blushed, she didn't know what came over her, but it felt right. Her insides upturned and it started to tingle, a sensations she's never felt before. Not even with Adrian.

"Adrian. Adrian, wait!" I yell as I follow him. If I could talk with him before he got angry or sad, oh, how I hate to see him hurt, I really didn't mean to react to Dimitri the way I did. It was more that my body wanted to do those things. He did things, well he didn't really do anything, it was just the way he watched me. "Adrian!" I yell again as I see him heading towards the door.

"What Rose?" he ask; with clenched teeth, his face expressing nothing but his eyes, his eyes turned dark green; it was almost deadly.

"Are you alright?"

"Hu, I don't know, you tell me. What was going on between you and that new _Dhampir_ in there?" I was taken aback about what he asked. It wasn't just the question but the way he said Dhampir that got to me. It was like he thought it disgusting, lowly. Was that the way he saw me?

"_Dimitri_," I emphasized his name for him, "is part of our family and I just met him. Seriously, Adrian! How could you think that there's anything going on between us." I tried to make it as convincing as I wanted it to but it sounded forced. Like I was convincing myself more than him.

"Ah! But you forget that I can see aura's, did you Rose?" he started to walk towards me, his eyes menacing and hard.

"Oh fuck it! What do you want to hear? That I'm having an affair with my Guarding partner whom, I must say, just _met_ today? Or, that we were fucking each other before I got to you this afternoon? Hu! Is that what you want to hear? Because it sure looks like it!"

"What the hell Rose! I just want to know what was going on in there! I saw the way you two looked at each other and I'll tell you that it's not the way two friends look at each other!"

"Where's all this coming from? Why are you suddenly questioning y fidelity to you? Have I ever given you a chance to doubt me? In this relationship, _I _should be the one to do that." I knew it was a low blow, but his accusations were horrible and hurt. I wanted to make him feel the same pain I did.

Adrian walks pass me and starts to head inside, I thought he was over it and was just going to enjoy dinner but he excused himself, saying that he didn't feel well and left. I look at him and he places a kiss on my cheek and left. I sat and before it could get awkward, Lissa asked if anyone wanted dessert, all my concerns flew out the window and I immediately said yes, dessert was something I've never denied!

"So Dimitri, tell us about your family. Liss tells me that you have three sister…seriously, how did you cope?" Christian chuckled and Dimitri's face lit up at the mention of his family.

"Well I do have three sisters, two are older and one is younger than me. There's Karolina and Sonya who are my eldest sisters and Viktoria is my baby sister. I also have a nephew and nice, Paul and Zoya who are Karolina's and Sonya's children. My mother's name is Olena and my grandmother also lives with us and her name is Yeva." Everyone paid attention as Dimitri talked about his family. I could see it in his eyes and the way he spoke about them that he loves them very much.

There was one thing I wanted to know though; did he know his father? I've always been curious with Dhampir's and if they knew their father's or not. I know some of them did and others, like myself, didn't. I have no clue who my father is actually, all I know is that he must have had wicked cool hair because I sure as hell didn't get _that_ from my mother.

"How about your father?" I blurted out the words before I could stop myself. I wasn't sure if it was bad territory to cross but the cold look in his face the moment I asked told me that it was. "I-I mean, do you know him?"

"Rose-" Lissa started to chastise from across the table, sensing the unease seeping through the gang and Dimitri's changed demeanor.

"It's alright Lissa." He held up his hand and his deep brown eyes clasped onto mine as he told us about his father, about how he treated his mother, he didn't say it in so many words but we could all figure out what he did to her. My anger at the situation that was exposed to him came to life and I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"God! Tell me you beat the crap out of him!" I exclaimed. He gave my question no reply but instead stared at me. We seemed to be doing that a lot tonight. From what he was saying, I could tell that that was exactly what he did, and he showed no mercy. I don't know for how long we were gazing at each other but it was interrupted when I heard someone clear their throat; I felt the heat rise from my collar bone and made its way up my neck and sat at my cheeks. I shook it off and continue to eat my dessert. I realized that it was Christian because of the curious gaze he gave me.

Small talk started to occur and then everyone started to leave, thanking Lissa for the wonderful dinner and saying good-bye to Dimitri. We were all gathered in the living room at that time when Mia and Eddie excused themselves and departed. I was about to do the same because I could feel a heavy gaze on my and I knew who it was from, I couldn't understand the impact this man had on me, a man I barely knew. I felt warm, large fingers attach themselves onto my arm and I knew who it was when I saw the fiery glow of red hair. He pulled me aside from everyone and walked into the kitchen then faced me with a questioning look in his eyes.

I sighed, already knowing what he would ask, "Go on, give it to me."

"So, what really happened with Adrian?" That wasn't the question I was thinking but it was a tough one nonetheless.

"Nothing, he wasn't feeling well. Like he said." I couldn't meet his gaze because I knew it was a lie, but no one could ever tell when I was lying.

"So why was he continuously giving Dimitri a death glare during dinner?"

I got fed up with his questionings, why is everyone interrogating me tonight?, "Fine!," I whisper-yelled, not wanted Lissa, Christian and Dimitri to hear our banter, "he was jealous because of Dimitri. Why? I really don't know but he has it in his mind that we're having an affair or something. I tried to reason with him that I just met him but he wouldn't have it. Better?"

"Well, could you blame him Rose? I mean, with the way you two were looking at each other, I'd say you've been lovers from the start."

"Oh my gosh Mase! You of all people should know that I don't do cheap-foreign-labour ok?" I tried to reason/lie, I personally knew that he for one wasn't cheap, but I knew that I didn't want to 'do' him, I didn't even know him.

"Really?" he raised one eyebrow, and I mentally slap myself for not knowing how to do that, "so, you do local labor then?" he gave me a flirty smile and I knew our previous argument was long forgotten by now.

"As long as they can 'keep up', that is." Suddenly, a tall, muscular bod that I immediately pegged to be Dimitri, entered the kitchen unexpectedly and caught us off guard. He had some dishes in his hands, he set them on the counter.

"Why don't you go check on lover boy and I'll stay here and help Lissa and Christian clean up." Mason said as he gently kissed my cheek and flitted through the kitchen doors, leaving me and the Russian God in the same room, alone, well I'll be!

"Would you like me to accompany you to your door? Roza…" his voice sounded so soft, smooth, it held me where I was and wrapped itself around my body, holding me, never wanting to let me go. How each word glided off his lips left me breathless, imagining how his lips worked in _other_ ways…

"Uh, no it's alright," I didn't want to comprehend what his presence would do to me if we were alone, in the dark; but we would be walking, to my house, where my boyfriend was…ok, that was the bucket of cold water I needed at the moment. _Adrian, Adrian, think of Adrian_. I kept chanting to myself.

"I insist, it's dark out and I would feel better if I knew you were home safe." He said, determination set in his beautiful eyes as he spoke to me. What he said seemed protective, but not possessive, and it made me feel safe too.

As we walked there was a comfortable silence that filled the air. It felt nice, not to have to fill each gap with meaningless conversation. With him, we didn't have to say anything.

"I'm looking forward to working with you and I hope that we can be friends in the future." I tell him, my eyes trained on the ground before us. I heard his melodic chuckle and my legs immediately felt like jelly.

"I hope so too, and thank you for the wonderful dinner." He said as we reached the front door.

"Oh, that was all Lissa's doing. She's the cook in the family, I'll more than likely burn the house down." I blush as I felt his gaze on me.

"But it was only because you were there that made it all that much better." Our eyes met at that and I outwardly sense him starting to lean into me. His face was so close, I smelt his cologne, it was spicy and sweet, so manly, masculine, it made me…want him. I readied myself, expecting him to kiss me, but, well he did, just not where I expected him to, his lips lightly caressed my cheek and I felt the same burning sensation I felt when we shook hands, only, this was so much better. It made my entire body become ablaze in heat and want but it left when he removed himself from me. My body felt cold and alone.

Our eyes didn't have time to meet when I felt a whoosh as wind blew past us. Right there facing us, where my once closed door use to be was Adrian. His face was red as it contorted in anger, but he also looked heavily intoxicated. His eyes were drowsy but he seemed very aware of what he was seeing.

"What are you doing?" he hissed at us.

* * *

><p><em>So...did you like it?=]<em>

_Tell me...you know that little blue button? yea...click it and tell me what you think. =]_

_xD_


	6. Fight With Spirit

_"Dragging bodies in blue bags up really long hills"_

Silent noise filled the area around them. Lamps lay on their sides across the room, the little center table was dented and the shape was suspicious to that of a head. Lights flickered and tiny splats of blood framed the pictures that hung on the wall. Panted breaths and tearful eyes were the only things moving in the still, dead-panned room.

A bruised Rose Hathaway stared at the sight before her, afraid to move, afraid to talk, afraid to do anything really, even blink. She was scared that even the slightest movement could make him combust pained her as she tried to turn her neck and she couldn't understand how their conversation had become so violent. She swore to never attack a Moroi, but this, this was something that shouldn't have happened to her. Not her, not Rose Hathaway. If her mother could see her now. She'd be so disappointed in her, especially because she told her that being with Adrian would be a big mistake.

Feeling the strain on her neck, she dropped it back so that it rested on the wall that her back was resting at. The palms of her hand and her arm were scarred with blood and scratches as she tried to protect herself without hurting the Royal Moroi she was with. Cutting off the connection between her brown eyes and the drab, dark room before her, she recalled what happened a while ago.

_With a shocked expression, Rose looked at Adrian. Her eyes widened as they assessed the situation before her. She quickly stepped back from Dimitri, sensing that he was too close to her, more for Adrian's liking than hers. "Nothing." Rose whispers, her voice spreading through the space between herself and Adrian until they meet his ears and attacked his ear-drums. _

"_Liar." He seethed, keeping his eyes solely on Rose as he looks at her with disgust. He wasn't' sure though if it was more with himself or with Rose. He, for one, couldn't see anything at all very well, nor would he be able to stay upright for much longer. The only thing keeping him upright was the anger boiling throughout his body at that moment. _

_Dimitri, sensing Adrian's obvious discomfort about the situation and an argument brewing between him and Rose, tries to mellow out the situation by politely greeting the Moroi. He's heard about him, and seen the way he behaves, he's never been one to judge a person based on rumors but in reference to the Ivashkov boy, he knew without a doubt that the rumors were true, and that he is unstable. "Good-night, Lord Ivashkov," he said in his Guardian manner, "Forgive me if me being here gave you the wrong impression that there was anything between Rose and I, I was simply walking her home." He says, while maintaining eye contact with the fusing time-bomb. _

"_It's alright Dimitri, thank you for the walk. You can leave now." Rose didn't intend on sounding so stiff when she dismissed him, but she didn't want to sound too friendly either, she just wanted a peaceful night, and to start over, like Adrian promised earlier. Her eyes were cold as they looked towards her fellow colleague and she didn't respond as he nodded and left, quickly blending into the nights darkness._

"_So, you're on a first name's bases now, huh?" she completely forgot that Adrian was there, which didn't help the situation at all as she flinched when she heard him speak. His voice cold and rigid, but she tried to ignore it. As she passed him, making her way inside their house, her nose was assaulted by the awful stench of vodka and cloves cigarettes. She knew the source. She watched as Adrian briskly walked ahead of her and made a bee line to the area where they held the whiskey in crystal bottles. She slammed the door as her annoyance started to grow because of his behavior. _

"_What is your problem?" she demanded, while crossing her arms and pursing her lips. She assessed the situation before her and knew that it was pointless trying to get anything from him or across to him. His reply was a sickening laugh the erupted from this throat and escaped through is lips. Filling the room with a horrible noise that she found distressing to her ears. His body went rigid and he stopped. His once bitter demeanor gone, replaced with a soft, vulnerable one as his face calmed and became emotionless._

_Rose wasn't sure what was happening to the man before her. She wasn't sure if it was his jealousy or something else that caused him to behave so, unruly, almost bi-polar. When he spoke, if she wasn't listening she would have probably missed his words he uttered because of the soft volume in which he said them._

_ "I was waiting for you, it was getting late and I wanted to make sure you got back alright. Then I saw you with him, it was hard enough watching you stare and ogle at each other during dinner, but this!" his face contorted in disgust once again, "this was, pass the mark! I saw him kiss you…and and you did nothing about it." the pain in his voice was hard to miss and she immediately felt guilt, she didn't know that it would affect him like that. Albeit, she didn't think he'd be waiting up for her, more so, watching her._

"_How was I suppose to know that he was going to kiss me?! If you waited a little bit longer instead of accusing me, you would have seen me push him away!" I was fuming, but deep inside me I wasn't sure if I would truly push him away, a part of me liked it and the other, well that was a mystery even I couldn't solve. He should know better than to accuse me of cheating on him._

_His eyes blazed with anger and once again, his green emerald eyes turned cold and dark. There was nothing for her in them. "Bitch! You lie to me, in my face?!", I flinched at his hurtful words but dismissed my feelings when tears started to pour from his eyes. _

And that did it she thought as pain erupted throughout her abdomen. A few more exchanged words and he was gone for her. There was no her and Adrian, no history, they weren't to people who were engaged, weren't lovers, they were just people who were mad at each other and one more than the other.

_Adrian was possessed with an onslaught of Spirit induced darkness and his hatred for Rose's infidelity and charged at her with a speed that caught her off guard. He didn't care that he might hurt her subconsciously because no rational thought coursed through his mind as Rose pleaded with him to stop. She tried to run, to avoid a conflict with him but he caught her, using his power to control the house he moved the walls and trapped her in the corner. Grabbing her by her long locks of brown hair,he dragged her back into the living room and started to hit her with a force she wasn't expecting._

_Her body erupted in pain and she curled, shielding her stomach from his abuse. Dizzy and confused her mind tried to do the one thing her human senses were telling her—run. Self-preservation took over and she did everything to escape the Spirit obsessed Moroi. Hitting him would do more damage than good and she also couldn't because she knew he wasn't himself. _

Now, as she sits on the floor, she didn't think about her wounds, or her pain, no, she thought about the Moroi in front of her that loved her more than anyone she'd ever known. She couldn't help the heart-wrenching feeling she got when he was hurt and knowing that she was the culprit made her feel worse than ever. The distance between them was vacant and void of any natural affection and she couldn't take it. She wanted the man she cared for back, she wanted all this to be a dream. A nightmare that she would wake up from. Struggling, she stumbled over to him, determined to fix the mess she made. Hurt was evident in his demeanor and all she wanted to do was comfort his breaking soul. With out-stretched arms she aimed to wrap them around his strong build but they were soon swatted away and Adrian began to pour himself another drink.

Seeing him drown his sorrows in liquor reminded her why she was reluctant to accept his wedding proposal that day. "Remember that day you proposed to me? Under the gazebo?" she said hoarsely, not knowing if he would hear her but it got his attention, and she noticed how his body went stiff and everything became silent, he didn't respond so she took that as her opportunity to continue speaking, "Remember our compromise? What you would do if I accep-"

"Of course I remember!" his voice, while not loud was bitter in resentment, of what? Of me? For proposing? Does he regret his decision. That night was the happiest night of my life. I didn't know where he was taking me, I remembered thinking, he surprised me with a gift, he always gave me presents until I had to ask him to cool it down, I was running out of space to put things, who would've guessed? It was a dress, sequined gold dress with chandelier earrings and strap heels. I was excited no less, then he surprised me even more with a candle light dinner under the gazebo. I sensed throughout the night that he was nervous for some reason, I now knew why. My left hand was empty, I guess that was why I was out of my game, I haven't been giving him much attention and really, I should. In truth, he is my fiance, the man I've agreed to marry. And a Hathaway never backs down on her word.

His face looked far away, like he was remembering that night, just like I was. There was a smile on his face, not big or as happy as his usual smiles, but it curled at the corner of his lips and made him look all the more softer. "So, how about you put down the bottle, I mean, I did say yes didn't I?" His face snapped up to face mine and his emerald eyes smoldered me in a heated gaze, "That has to count for something, I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't love you, now would I?" I could feel the tension rolling off him like a ton of bricks and his face lighted up. But, there was still something in his eyes, something that didn't seem all that right.

"Yes you did," he said as he walked up to me, he placed his glass on the small table as he approached, "And yes I did promise you," his arms snaked around me as he pulled me in closer. His voice was soft and sincere but the way he held me was hard and rough. His eyes depicted love and adoration but there was a deadly darkness that lay beneath. Suddenly I realized why he was behaving the way he was. It was Spirit, he didn't take meds like Lissa did, he self medicated with alcohol and cigarettes and not taking either of them have caused Spirit darkness to build up. I knew something was off, and it was depressing that it took me this long to figure it out.

"Adrian," my voice came out in a whisper as he assessed me. He tilted his head to the side and let out a curious sound, then it was all gone and his soft eyes became cold as they once were, "this isn't you baby, don't let the darkness take over you." I tried to reason with him, but I could feel his grip on me intensify. I've never contemplated hurting Adrian, never even thought about it. But tonight, I wasn't going to let his darkness make him do something he will regret. I manage to lose myself and I cup his cheeks with my hands, "Come on Adrian, come one, don't leave me. You promised me you wouldn't, don't let the darkness take over." I could see the fight in his eyes as he tried to come forth; I knew how hard it was to fight against Spirit. No one's ever managed to get me under control, they had to tranquilize me but I knew that I could get through to Adrian.

I could see him coming back, there wasn't that disgusting aura around and I felt him loosen. He opened his lips to croak out something but I couldn't hear him. "I'm sorry." was what he said when he repeated.

"It's alright, it wasn't you." I gave him a soft timid smile, hoping he would convey the same but he didn't. "We can't keep doing this."

His brow furrowed, "What? What are you talking about?" The panic in his eye was evident.

"Fighting, quarrelling. That's all it seems we've been doing since we moved here. What's happening to us?"

"I can't handle Spirit on my own Rose, I've never had to and you know it. It's been too much and I'm sorry if I keep hurting you." His words seemed sincere but I couldn't help the little twist my stomach went into as I stared into his eyes.

"Fine,…how about your ciggs? I mean, as much as I don't like them, you can take them, but..not all the time." I tried to reason. There's a reason why I love him, and I can't stand the fact that I was the cause for all his pain and our troubles.

"Where do we stand?" his question caught me off-guard.

I threw myself at him and in his arms, where I belonged, "I'm with you. We're in this together. I'm yours. That is, if you still want me."

His perfect lips came up into a smile that melted my heart. Then they captured my lips, and we moved in sync. My lips already use to his, moved together like we had before. The passion built up and I went with it. With what he wanted. If he was happy, then so was I. As our clothes begin to fall the picture of Dimitri popped into my head, but I quickly pushed it back. As we continued, trickles of him formed, and I couldn't help thinking about him as Adrian and I became one, this made me feel sick.

Laying in bed, staring in the dark, I knew now that I had to forget about Dimitri. He was a problem waiting to happen and I knew it. Maybe I'm just overreacting, but, I'm not going to jeopardize anything with Adrian because of a man I barely know. Dimitri Belikov and I, will be nothing more than colleagues

* * *

><p><strong>Big thanks to my reviewers who loved my story!<br>**

**I'd also like to thank those who haven't given up. I plan to make more updates soon.  
><strong>

**But I'd really like to know how you felt about this one.  
><strong>

**xoxo  
><strong>

**val  
><strong>


	7. Acquaintances

**So, here is an update. I hope you guys likes it. I actually had to change what I previously planned because my outline for this chapter got lost in my OneNote and I have no idea how to get it...or find it.  
><strong>

**Tell me what you think ! And thank you all for your reviews. It really helped me to complete this.**

**:) **

* * *

><p><strong>Acquaintances<strong>

**Mason**

To think that such a beautiful and strong woman would end up with a skum bag like Ivashkov angered me greatly. There wasn't a day gone by that I didn't wish that I could just beat that bastard to pieces. To say that he pissed me off when he hurt Rose after graduation would be an understatement. I guess what really hurt was the fact that she's still with him.

Once upon a time, I guess that would've hurt more because I loved her, doesn't mean that I don't love her now, it's just that, I guess my feelings were a tad bit superficial. I'll admit, she is beautiful beyond compare, but I wasn't in love with her. It still hurt though. I would have never done something like that to her.

She's so special and sweet and loving, I can't imagine why he would want to hurt her the way he does. I was ready to kill the bastard when Lissa told me that he hit her the night of her house warming party. Just because she was dancing with me. I mean , seriously, that guy got some issues. But I know that if I ever brought that up, Rose would be pissed at Lissa and at me. It wasn't her fault, I knew that there was something wrong. Her behavior the next day proved that. And I knew for a fact that Adrian's hiding something.

Landing in Court was surreal. I never thought that we'd be here, I mean, I knew it was inevitable but…I dunno, maybe it's the fact that I just graduated a couple days ago. If you're wondering, I don't have a charge yet. I mean, I do want one, but for the mean time, I think I'm going to set up base here at Court. I mean, I really like Court life. It's so different from what I've been use to, and it would give me enough time to decide whether or not I want to belong…well, guard a Moroi for the rest of my life. It is a very big decision, to me that is. I mean, my friends, family are here. It would hurt just to leave them. But I know what really holds me here is that something in me tells me Rose isn't safe. I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen to her like if I wander too far she'll just disappear and that scares me.

**Dimitri**

Dimitri Belikov never thought he'd see beauty again. Not the way he had with the woman he just met. After years of pain, brutality, malicious abuse he had to witness, he never thought that life was beautiful. Sure, at times, different occasions and instances, there was something that caught his attention. Something that vaguely intrigued him. But as he grew up, life was dull, blatant and sorrowful. He kept up a façade of strength and control, but wasn't too sure if it was to protect his family or himself.

A part of him wanted to sink into his pain, into the pain he forced deep inside him, and melt with it, become it, because it would be easier than to hide it, pretend it's not there. Whenever he covered his brown eyes with his soft, delicate lids, all he would see was his mother, his father and remember that night.

If you wanted to know, there wasn't anything Dimitri Belikov hadn't seen. He thought he'd seen it all. Felt it all. He'd accepted that this was how his life would be. He would exist, and love his family to the best of his ability, because that was all that mattered and the only way he would he be able to take care of his family was by getting a job, and that included guarding.

He graduated with honors from St. Basil's, his mother and sisters cheered for him; he smiled that smile he knew his mother loved, and enjoyed the moment. But there was always that part of him, that dreadful part that didn't want to pretend to like the dull world he lived. He felt trapped inside his scarred mind, inside his scarred body.

Hiding behind his guardian mask was a way of protection, a way to show the world that he will not be messed with. It did bring him slight benefits. For starts, women loved the fact that he was so quiet, that he was so 'mysterious' as they say. And so he never had any problems in that department, but he always looked …year end for something more, never dreaming that it would actually happen.

Meeting Rose changed him. Not in a glorious, God's-coming-out-of-the-sky kind of way, but in a way that everything got brighter. He's never seen, met, a woman like Rose in all his life. She was so full of life, beautiful when he first saw her. Standing in front of her, not able to get a word out, that was different for him, he didn't know what kind of spell she placed on him, but he knew that this Rose would impact his life in a big way. In a way that he couldn't imagine. At dinner, he couldn't help but watch her, admire her beauty. A part of him didn't like the idea that she was with Lord Ivashkov. That dampened his mood plenty but he didn't nor would he let it show. There was no way, he thought, that Rose would want him when she had the most wealthiest bachelor wrapped around her pretty little finger. He knew that Lord Ivashkov suspected something; little did he know that there really wasn't anything going on between them.

**Dimitri**

I couldn't understand these American ways of labeling rooms. I mean, why don't they just put your names on it like in Russia, or have a proper map that people can actually understand, or maybe it was my lack of attention that I am giving to the little piece of paper inside my hand right now. _Pay attention Dimitri!_ I scolded myself.

I stood in the guardian's wing until my rooming was settled, that depended if I would be the Princess's primary or secondary guardian. If I was her primary then I would need to stay closer to her, and the Guardian's wing is closer to the wards than the Moroi wing, which is located in the dead center of everything in case of an attack.

As I dragged my suitcase with me, I saw out of my peripheral vision someone coming up to me. Quickly dismissing it as a threat I barely started two feet when I felt a hand slung across my shoulder.

"So, you're my new roommate hu?" I turned to see a red-head kid smiling up at me.

"Not sure. Do you snore?" I asked, trying to make a joke.

He chuckled, "You'll get use to it."

"I'm Mason by the way. Oh, turn left, and up the stairs, I'll help you." He said, taking one of my bags. Hmm…Americans _are_ helpful.

"You don't have to. How did you know I was your roommate?" This was out of my comfort area. I didn't want to seem rude on my first day, especially if he was going to be my roommate but I'm not use to being so informal with a person I'd just met.

"It's ok. I mean, I thought Eddie and I were going to share but hey! I got the cool Russian God. You do know that's what everyone's calling you right?"

I mentally sighed. This Mason guy talked a lot. He jabbered on about his friend Eddie and about how amazing Court is going to be. Maybe he just graduated and haven't been practicing guarding a Moroi yet. He seemed too… fresh.

The room wasn't big, I didn't expect otherwise. As I unpacked Mason lounged on his bed not talking much. I was getting use to the quiet when he piped up.

"You know what we should do? Go to the gym. I think we need some bonding time."

"How will we bond in the gym?" I asked.

"Well…let's see. How about a match. Every time you 'kill' me you get to ask a question and I'll answer. Same goes for me. We could ask now, here but then, what's the fun in that?"

I gave him a look. "Hu, ok then. Sure. But I'm not sure if I'll be here long. There's a situation regarding if I'm Princess Vasilissa Dragomir's near or far guard."

"Ah… all the better to get along now than later. We'll be seeing a lot of each other. Come on, let's go!" He marched out of the room and I was still kneeling in front of my bedside table, wondering if this guy was secretly crazy.

…_Gym_

**Mason**

Five matches later and Dimitri was kicking my butt. Out of said five I only pinned him twice and I am loosing this sixth one faster than you can say 'kung fu panda'.

"Dead"

I groaned, clutching my stomach and started to laugh my head off. "Oh, I think we're going to be great friends!"

I could see his confusion as I started to stand up. "Good job, Belikov."

"Likewise"

Drinks? A text from Rose read.

Sure. Have company. Mind? I asked. Knowing she wouldn't.

No prob.

"Belikov, let's go. You've bonded enough with me for today. Wanna head over to Summit and have drinks with Rose?" At that, his head shot up and he quickly got his stuff and started to head for the door. "Wait up!"

Summit wasn't bad. If you don't think awkward conversations and sitting between two people who watched each other when they thought the other wasn't and …droning, ridiculously loud silence.

It was killing me. My six o'clock shift at the front gates couldn't have come faster as I bid my goodbye's to these two weird people. Weird, because I have no idea what's going on with Rose and Dimitri seemed fine earlier.

…I wonder…

Rose and I were headed in the same direction so I decided to walk her home then head off while Dimitri when back to Guardian's Building.

"So…"

Rose huffed.

"How you been?" I asked, smiling, knowing she was getting agitated. While at times I would pretend to be oblivious, I normally caught on to Rose's emotions better than anyone. We're close.

"Good Mase, just dandy."

Five…four…three…two-

"Why didn't you tell me it was Dimitri? Huh? That would have been good to know before you showed up with him!" she yelled. All 5'4'' of her in heated annoyance. I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face.

"Hey! Don't laugh. This is serious."

"Sorry. But you guys will be guarding Lissa together soon. How was I suppose to know you didn't like the guy?" I could see tinge of pink caressing her cheeks. _Interesting._

"Rosie…do you like big-pretty Belikov?" I teased.

"That's ridiculous! I just met him."

"No need to get so defensive Rose-"

"…And don't call me Rosie!" She stomped away from me. I jogged wanting to catch up.

"So, you don't like him then? I mean, I just met him but he seems cool."

"I don't like him, I don't hate him, we're just…-

"Friends?" I finished, suggestively I might add.

"Acquaintances!" she exploded, slamming her front door in my face.

_Acquaintances hu? Maybe Dear Rosie needs help to be pushed in the right direction. Belikov's a cool guy from what I can tell. Definitely better than that piece of crap Ivashkov._

* * *

><p><strong>What <em>is <em>Mason thinking? Do you know? And...is he just paranoid or do yall think Adrian's hiding something? What does he know that we don't? Tell me what you'd like to happen in the next chapter and you'll find out! :)**_  
><em>

**Lol...Thanks everyone! **

**Vally!**


	8. Just For Fun

**Hey, I just wrote this. I'm so sorry for the delay...actually it was more than a delay but I do hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Just For Fun<p>

Shoes littered the floor. Clothes, long discarded rested shamelessly on the plush sofa, bookshelf and lamp. His tie dangled idly from his desk as he ravished the lips of the woman on top of him. Her laughter filled his office as she enjoyed his undivided attention. This didn't happen much but she would never show it. She hated to feel it. She was better than that.

"What are you thinking about darling?" he asked. A shiver ran through her spine. Oh, what his voice did to her. Her patience was wearing thin and she wasn't sure how long she could take all this but this was part of her plan. Nothing was going to deter her. She worked hard to get where she was and she wasn't about to back down now.

Lifting a perfectly styled, black eyebrow she gave him a quizzical look. Holding his gaze as she did so she asked, "So tell me again what happened."

Her wet tongue traced the edges of his lips in a way she knew he wouldn't have been able to resist as he told her what happened the last week at Court. It never failed to thrill her how _their_ encounter went. The more violent it was the more turned on she became and he knew that.

His palm tightened against her bare torso as he felt her body quiver as he vividly described the laughable event. It wasn't one of his finest moments and a part of him was worried that maybe some of it was real, that a part of him was leaving and it wasn't just good acting and strong compulsion that allowed him to play the role, but that was something he'd never tell her. She craved strength and power and she was as warm and caring as a momma bear who just lost her cub.

No, he'd never tell her.

"For someone you claimed to be smart and the Princess' guardian she's actually pretty, daft. How do you put up with it?" she asked, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck, tracing his shoulder with the tip of her nose, trying to get more out of him.

_For you. _He thought. But that was too much. So he settled for something safe. "If this is the kind of treatment I get every time I travel for work, why would I stop? Anyway, she's easy and when I marry her, no one on earth would ever allow her to divorce me. She's my play-thing. But you, oh woman, you bring out the man in me." He growled the last part. His body already growing rigid for the emotions she was rousing in him again.

Inwardly she smiled. One wicked, self-gratifying smile. This was what she needed. First though she had to put some things straight for him. Arousing him to do as she pleased worked well enough so that was what she did.

"First things first though, rumors are going around the European Court that you're actually smitten with her." No need for questions, he already knew what she wanted to know. The question though was ridiculous.

"What? Do I look like the kind of man to take pleasure in someone…no something, so lowly and vulgar?" he knew he said the right thing because her body relaxed and leaned into him some more. This was exactly what he wanted so he continued, "Really, how long will you make me play this game until I have to let her go. The bitch is getting on my nerves now there's this other guardian trying to poke his head in."

Frustration laced his words but it didn't bother her. Nor would she tell him that she'd never let him let the girl go…at least not for a while.

"Mmm, you know exactly what to say don't you? Oh, just for a little while longer. I don't except you to keep a Dhampir woman around forever, but if it hurts so much to screw her, consider her a present from me. Enjoy as you please."

Kissing his neck and his collar bone she started to trail a path down his chest. "Oh, but there's one thing I want you to do for me though…" she trailed off.

He was getting into the moment and annoyed that she stopped. Knowing only a couple of people were in the building at this time made their liaison that more hot.

"What?" he growled out.

Knowing she got her way already, after little to no work, she smiled. _This is too easy. _She thought.

"Draw a little more blood this time. The image I get of her beaten and bloody turns me on."

"Hmm...What do you suppose I do this time?" He liked hurting her too. Something about bringing her down to the size of peanut that thrilled him too. Maybe it was because with others she was strong, sassy, and never showed weakness but with him, she melted in his hands and he molded her like clay. Soon, she'd be perfect to control.

Getting up, she ignored his groan and strutted to the other side of this office. Taking his tie and wrapping it around her neck as she thought, "Why not damage her. Bite her. Make her delusional then smack her silly across her face. Get a good image for me. I'd like to see it."

He had a better idea but he kept that thought to himself. He trailed after her, tired of talking and wanting something more.

"Ok, now shush, no more talking."

They kissed. Soon thereafter, little moans started to fill the spacious office, heat caused the air to become smutty but they didn't care. One after another, they reached a type of ecstasy only known to them. Two people who dangerously enjoyed the pain of others; no, the pain of one girl, gratified themselves in that knowledge. One climax. Then two. Their bodies were lodged together and none came up for air.

**Mistress**

"Oh, yes. Everything is going wonderfully. I have no doubt we'd be able to get what we want."

The voice on the other end of the line growled his latest instructions, but she knew it by heat already. They've been planning this for months and nothing was going to get in their way.

"How is the Royal doing?" the voice asked.

"Well, we did it four times in his office and used five different positions. You tell me." Pleased with herself she gloated. Adrian started to be a fling, but when she realized he could be useful she did just so. Now he was hers and that's the end of it.

"Keep him. We may need the back up later-

"Nonsense," she interrupted, immediately regretting it because he could be dangerous if tested, "there is no way the Princess would sacrifice her and once we have complete control we have control of her. If only your idiotic minions would speed up and find that Dragomir's bastard child."

"We have time. No one knows about the child but if someone else finds her we'd need the Dhampir to hold us down until we get the brat."

"I have no doubt you'd do your best to get it. We all know this benefits you more than me. Why am I doing this again?" she asked, fully knowing her intention she just wanted him to know she was firm and was not one to be messed with.

"We both know you want the Princess bonded with you. For god-knows why. You've already got enough bond mates already." He kicked out. There was a certain cold fondness he felt for the black haired beauty; no matter how crazy and insane she already was. She was good at what she did though, and he knew what he wanted.

A deep satisfaction nestled into her. No one knew why she wanted the Princess as her bond-mate especially, actually, only _he _knew but not why. Nor was she going to tell.

"That's for me to know, and you not to find out."

* * *

><p>So...did you like it? Do you know who the girl is? What do you think is going to happen next? Why don't you tell me? :)<p> 


	9. Change of Tide

Change of Tide

_**Rose…**_

It's been one week. One week since the fight, one week since we got a new guardian, one week since _I _got a new guarding actually and one week since I've been trying really hard not to fantasize about that really handsome Dhampir who is my guarding partner for my best friend who happens to be a Princess.

Woah. What a week. And to think I just graduated a month ago because it wasn't easy trying to ignore the fact that the man I'm spending all my mornings with, in a complete platonic way of course, is obscenely hot. I mean, the way his muscle move across his skin when he exercises. No sane woman with a hyper active libido would've been able to resist.

Not to mention the way he looks at me. All smoldering and broody like and I can't help imagine what it would be like for him to just take me in the gym right at that moment. To say I've had my share or very warm on the verge of hot showers would be an understatement. This wasn't weird though, right? I mean, I'm sure every other woman that saw him around would think immediately that he's sex on legs.

Not to mean that that's all he is. At first glance though, or at any glance from whatever angle, in any position you are in, regardless of your marital status, you'd want Dimitri Belikov, in any and every way imaginable. I blamed my far out fascination with him on the fact that I haven't gotten off the last couple of times Adrian and I has sex.

His bites, though I'm ashamed to say that they happen, still give me a certain thrill that I never expect every time. However, when the time came to jump off the cliff and soar or plunge to my death…lets just say I've died a thousand times and they weren't fun.

I made the mistake of telling Lissa this, mostly everything except for the fact that he bites me. Even though I allowed her to do it to me when we were on the run, the circumstances were different then from what they are now between Adrian and I.

"_I can't take it Liss. Seriously, why does he have to look like __**that**__!" I grumbled to her over my calzone. We were having our weekly breakfast at Le Petite at Court. It was a very cute, clean bakery that sold all types of pastry's and beverages. _

"_Face it. You like my new guardian."_

_I gave her a pointed look because her assumption was ridiculous. I am not somebody to just up and 'fall in love' or even 'like' a man I'd just met. Personally it made no sense to me. _

"_Liss physical attraction does not mean emotional attraction. Got that?" I said over a bite of my yummy goodness._

"_Yes and those little specs of pink I've been noticing whenever he walks into my residential office is just my imagination. I'm not saying you're in love with him or anything Rose. All I'm saying is I know what I saw, or well what you show, and I know you're lusting about a certain guardian…" _

_Her eyes began to wander to someone or something behind me and I suspected the worst that maybe Adrian was behind me. He developed this habit of always _being there _when I never expect nor would predict he'd be. It was kind of weird and chilling but I never said anything._

"_What's this about you lusting after a guardian Rosie?" _

_The relief couldn't wash through me faster as I heard the playful voice of Mason. He had the same thing as I did only twice as much. _

"_Nothing Mase. Abso-fricken-nothing." I so didn't need Mason saying the same thing as Liss right now. He already thought I had a thing for _him.

"_I was just telling Rose here how our new guardian is quite a looker." Liss said._

"_I think she already knows that Liss. I saw him staring at her too. They'd make quite a pair wouldn't they?"_

"_Are you crazy Mase?! I'm with Adrian! How can you say that?" _

"_Yea, and look how that's turned out. Belikov seems like a good man. Take it from someone who's spent quiet a lot of time with him." Mason added. I knew he didn't like Adrian but to try and make me break up with him? That's preposterous. _

"_He's right Rose. We all liked Adrian. He use to be quite charming I'll give you that. But nowadays it seems like he's controlling you and we never see you around as much anymore."_

_The more she talked the more annoying she got. It irked me that she'd think I'd let myself be abused like that._

_I opened my mouth to say just that when Mason started._

"_She's right. Honest, if it wasn't because I love you I'd have kicked his arse a long time ago. But anyway, enough of that. If he wasn't…around. What do you think of Belikov?"_

_Thinking about him did get my temperature rising, but I didn't say it. Looks like I didn't have to because Liss did. _

"_Ooooh, she likes him Mase!"_

"_Booya!" he yelled, high-fiveing Lissa in the process"_

"_Whatever" I say as I leave them. _

Ever since then I can't keep my eyes off him. What can I say, he really does get my temperature rising. Maybe it's because I haven't… sizzled in a while. Yea, that's it. I just need some relief in certain areas then I'll be good as new.

It didn't help later that evening, though, when Adrian got home and I tried to start something. I know lately, the loving was starting to get bland and boring, but really all I wanted was something. I mean just a little relief for now.

Since I haven't spent as much time with my friends and started to really work out the kinks in our relationship, Adrian and I are doing well. Nothing bad has happened and I haven't made him angry. I try so hard not to make him lose it because when he does I cause him to drink and he gets so rough when he drinks.

My stomach dropped when I remembered that time but quickly pushed it back because I knew that I had started it. So anyway, instead of taking me up on my offer he told me about a ball that was happening tonight. So here I was, getting ready for the ball. I just finished taking a shower with the body wash Adrian bought for me and dried off. I slipped on my robe and walked into my vanity room where a hair stylist Adrian insisted do my hair sat.

She was a Moroi, a pretty one at that and got straight to it. Something about her seemed off, but I paid her no mind as she got started. I wasn't sure how I wanted my hair done but it seemed as if Adrian already had that figured out too. She, robotically informed me that he wanted my hair up in curls pinned down, with a low sweep in front and dark curls exiting from the top of my pin up down to my shoulder.

I didn't object because it probably would've been worse than what I'd have suggested. After another Moroi whom Adrian also hired to help me, dress zipped up my dark navy Vera Wang ballroom dress while I slipped on the matching gloves that reached passed my elbows. The dress came with four inch closed toe heels that were the same color as the dress. It didn't show though.

I looked at myself in the mirror and picked a light pink lipstick to go along with my smoky eye makeup. I personally thought I looked beautiful.

"Well hello gorgeous." Adrian said behind me. I hadn't even heard him come home much less inside my dressing room. "Look what I have for you." He said, indicating to a square box that had the most beautiful diamond necklace. It looked beautiful and expensive. "What do you think?" he asked, and looked at me cheerful, but I could see his eyes were questioning and I knew he was looking at my aura.

"Oh Adrian! It's gorgeous." And it was, so he knew I wasn't lying. Him doing that always made me nervous and he knew it.

"I'm glad you like it darling." I told me almost lovingly, placing the necklace on my neck. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, what do you think?" I asked, stepping away a little, showing him my entire outfit.

"I picked it all out. Of course, it's lovely. Let's go." He turned and walked away.

The ball was everything I expected and more. Why? Well, because it bored the crap out of me and my cheeks now hurt from smiling so much at those Moroi and Royal Moroi who were there.

When we arrived all eyes were on us. Most people knew about Adrian and my relationship but the others didn't. Some I guess were even shocked that I was actually attending this Royal event with him. Since being here and being Lissa's personal guardian, I knew that the reason for this was to welcome the new Royals who just graduated, but I also knew that Tatiana did it just to honor Lissa's presence here. I spotted her across the room, and I knew she felt me. I so much wanted to go over there and be with her, maybe say hello, but I knew from the grip around my waist that he wouldn't approve. Therefore, I stayed put and looked at her for a little while longer.

She was with Christian and looked beautiful in her light pink A-line gown. Christian was also with her, which by the smudge of Tatiana's face, she didn't agree with. But they complimented each other. Fire and Ice, he was in a white tuxedo and held his head high as they conversed with other Royals.

I wasn't aware someone asked me something until I felt a shake from Adrian. I knew that was bad. I was supposed to make him look good instead I've been gazing off. What did they expect though, they were having a conversation about things I neither cared nor understood.

"How are you settling in?" a blond Moroi asked.

"Oh, just fine. Thank you." I replied, trying to be sweet like Adrian taught me.

The evening was much of the same until Adrian released me of my duties to him. I went to get a glass of champagne and made my way outside on the patio. It seemed like the ideal place to go to get away without raising suspicion. They were already suspicious about my relationship with Adrian. I stood on the far side of the patio, surrounded by plants.

"Are you alright?"

My heart-beat accelerated and my breathing hitched, I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Y-yes."

"Do you want to sit down?"

I relished in the sound of his voice, for a second I'd even forgotten that he'd asked me a question. I looked up at him questioningly because I didn't remember seeing any seating out here.

He pointed to one right behind me and I couldn't contain the blush that overcame me. "Sure." What was up with my one syllable answers.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be so quiet. You were talking a mile inside." His voice was light and airy. I still had yet to make eye contact with him. But I couldn't' not when I didn't trust myself with my hormones in overdrive and he just smelt so good.

"Are you having fun?" he asked me. "You seemed a little overwhelmed in there."

"Are you stalking me Dimitri?" It was the first sarcastic comment I gave him since I met him. I also didn't mean to call him by his first name.

"No Roza. I just couldn't take my eyes off you."

Immediately after he said those words I looked at him. The same feeling I felt for him after Lissa's dinner. Only this time, with him so close, it felt more like a burning sensation. I couldn't take my eyes off him, and when I reached his eyes I noticed how beautiful they were.

He chuckled. "I don't believe no woman except my mother, has ever told me my eyes were beautiful." He said and I blushed. It was time to put some space between us so I got up and looked over the garden. I felt him behind me before I heard him.

"Were you alright? After that night?" I knew what he was asking but when I thought about it I felt ashamed. It was one thing to have it happen to you, and another for your best friend to know, but an entire other thing to tell a man you've just met. Especially one like him.

"Everything is fine." I told him. His arms wrapped around me and I felt trapped in place. Not even after a night of passion with Adrian had I ever felt so, enamored.

"You're lying Roza." He said, his face was so close to my ear that I felt his breath on my cheek.

I couldn't tell him, even though every part of me knew that I could trust him. But I knew what would happen, I'd be in more trouble with Adrian. Avoiding eye contact, I realized he was in Guardian's uniform.

"Aren't you on duty?" I said, and he straightened up. "I should also probably get back inside."

Before getting a reply I left him there, as fast as I could and entered into the world that scared me more than battling Strigoi.


	10. Foreboding

Foreboding

_**Lissa…**_

I was trapped, again. Oh no. This wasn't good. I felt my arms sticking to my bed, my body started to sink into the cool satin of my sheets. I knew I wasn't awake. It always happened when I was asleep but I could usually get out of them before anything major happened. What that was, I'm not sure but I do know that I never want to find out. I felt my body going further and I tried to move, but with all the strength that I summoned I couldn't, I was conscious, that much I was sure, but I was asleep. I'm stuck, again.

Oh no.

Then it started. It was like I was watching everything happen, I was there but wasn't. I felt, but only when it allows me to feel.

This time I was in, looking over, a city. It was big, bright and sunny, then my view zoomed to the highest point of a skyscraper and there on top was a girl. I couldn't see her face even though I was looking right at her and I kept spinning, getting a full view but also not a clear view of her. All I knew what that she was pale, with striking features and raven black hair. She seemed to be controlling it but I knew that couldn't be true.

I don't know what she was doing, and even though I knew she couldn't see me I was still nervous somehow. Everything started to flicker, form this big city to court, over and over, faster and faster, it confused me and blurred my vision.

A bright light blinded me from seeing what was going on around me and I felt hot, my heart beat increased and I started to sweat. My hair quickly became damp and my clothes started to tater and become worn. Something bad was going to happen and I tried to push myself out but I couldn't move I couldn't do anything.

I heard them before I saw them, my family, the car accident, it was fast but slow at the same time and I saw everything. A vehicle, black SUV, swerved in front of us, my father turned the steering wheel so the vehicle would hit his side in front so as not to hurt myself nor Andre. I knew what was going to happen but even that knowledge didn't prepare me for what I was about to see.

I only knew what I remembered about that night. Now it was like I was seeing it from someone else's eyes. In a different view, -BAM!

My heart constricted and I gripped my chest tightly trying to stop it, I saw Rose fly out of the car, head first through the dash-board. Her body landed hard with a loud thud on the cold, snow covered ground. I started to scream, started to scream for help. My throat hurt from my screams as I watched my father's head hit the side of his door, the glass broke and blood spurted everywhere, then it went to the steering wheel and the horn went off. Everything started to drown itself out as I screamed louder; I was stuck in this one place, scared, sad, horrified at what was happening in front of me.

I heard nothing but the sound of the horn. My mother was the hardest to look at. Her beautiful hair was not soaked in blood, whether it was hers or not I didn't know because the back door was open and I saw Andre's body. He was probably still alive, I hoped. He gurgled, trying to get air into his body but couldn't, a deep gash situated itself in his stomach. Slowly, oh so achingly slowly, I saw the light leave him. They were gone, all of them.

Sound started to come to me and I heard Rose. Rose! Running towards the sound I tried to reach her. But I couldn't see. I couldn't see where she was, where I was. Trying to follow my footprints back they all disappeared but not her. The sound of her cough, like she was close to leaving me too, like she was close to dying. She was in pain. I not only heard it but I felt it, and I ran, ran to where I thought she'd be but the more I ran the further away from her I felt and the louder I heard her cries for help. The louder I heard the agony in her voice.

Then she was in front of me.

"Rose…" I cried, stooping beside her. I tried to get her to listen, to calm down and that I'd save her. Like I did before. Only when I put my hands on her and tried to conjure Spirit, I was no longer there. No longer in the lonely place that held the death of my loved ones.

I was on my knees and a deep pain ran through me. My soul felt like it was being extracted from my body. Fire and heat blasted on my skin and that pale hand touched me, a feel so cool and soft I felt myself moving into its touch. Calming my burning skin but with its touch the dreadful pain increased.

"_Aaah" _I started to breathe heavily, my lungs felt like they would collapse into a thousand bricks. I knew without seeing that I was in a wooden place, water was close and closer was freedom but it seemed so far. Its lips found its place place by my ear, _"I am here."_

A girl. The voice, sounded like a girls voice. But unlike her touch that was soft and cool before, her voice was cold and spine-chilling. It grated deep inside of me and I felt like crying. How did I get here?

"_I am here."_

Everything changed again, first the car accident and the pain that came with it, a deep sense of loss and confusion, my screams that I felt I did but heard none of, then the wooden building, where the heat and torment rocked my body into a dreadful oblivion. I saw it all, then felt it all, and instead of longing for escape which I'd long forgotten I longed for death. Death, would be a better consequence than this.

It flickered over and over and I heard their screams in both scenes, the screams of my mother, the screams of my father, the screams of Rose and the screams of Andre surrounded me as she ripped me apart but leaving my body whole.

As the torture increase so did the heat of the fire, so did the sound of her voice. I felt myself breaking into a million different pieces until that part, that very important part of me was gone. It was gone and I was scared because I've never been without it. Without knowing what it was I knew that. It was gone and I felt like death itself. Gone but alive with no will of any sort.

Her nails started to dig into my skin and blood started to drip, but the pain that should've erupted from that area was nothing compared to the literal emptiness of what happened.

There screams never left, and now I was in the city. But instead of the girl on top, with her striking looks but deadly being it was me. I was there, in my bloody and tattered clothes. With my bloody hands and burnt skin, and I flew. I flew in the air, a sort of feeling I never felt going down. It felt like it was going on forever, but not long enough for the crushing blow of the cement below me to shatter every bone in my body and emulsify the organs that once kept me alive.

I tried to take one deep, croaky breath but couldn't. One, just one, all I wanted was one I told myself. It never came and I knew I was gone before it happened.

"Lissa! Shit, get up!"

Darkness engulfed me and warm air caressed my skin. Without knowing I knew it was good.

"Come on babe! Danm it!"

I felt myself move and I went to his voice. One filled with worry and urgency. _Why was he worried? _I wondered.

"Lissa! Lissa! Can you hear me? This isn't funny. Come on darling. It's just a dream. Wake up and I'll hold you."

His voice sounded strange now and I knew I had to move. But where? I couldn't see, it was dark. A sting woke me up. I grating sting to my face roused me awake and I knew. I knew immediately what had happened.

Christian was beside me. I knew from the haggard look on his face and the worry that etched the edges of his eyes that it had happened again. Someone was breathing very loud and I heard sobbing. He took me in his arm and murmured sweet nothings to me. He knew that it was pointless to try and bring up what had happened now.

I then realized that it was me. His shirt was now soaked from my tears and I knew. I knew something was wrong, and in the brightness of our dead night, I knew he knew it too.

That night we didn't get any sleep. Nor did we speak to each other. He was trying to process what just happening and I was trying to figure out what _is _happening. I knew as much to know that something is happening. A scary part of me reminded me what it felt like to get those dreams about Viktor, and the chilling similarities between them. Though, I knew I was mistaken. Rose had killed him and I trusted her to know that she'd never lie about something like that. I also knew that she said his brother was taken by the Ghosts.

All morning I tried to bring back the image of the girl. I was so caught up in my thinking and not the legal work Tatiana had me doing this morning that I didn't hear Rose calling me. She's on duty and normally while she was we didn't fraternize. This time though she was worried. She didn't know, that much was for sure.

This wasn't the first time I'd had a dream like that, but all the while I didn't know what or in this case now, who I was dreaming about. I debated whether or not I should tell her, and then decided against it. I couldn't depend on her to solve my problems. She had some of her own even if she chose to ignore them.

"I'm alright. Just tired." I told her, forging a smile and continued to read Tatiana's candidates for the Royal Court Imperial Assembly. It was filled with the most powerful and elite of all Royal Moroi's. I never paid attention to them as they've never changed until now. She was recommending some Royal Moroi's into Courts Imperial Assembly. To be a part of it granted a person great honor, respect and power in reference to the Royal Throne.

Just then Rose's headphone buzzed and she sprang into Guardian duty, her and Dimitri immediately guided me into the Panic Room that was used mainly for Strigoi attacks. The rooms were kept hidden and different in every room. Mine was below my desk and lead down to a barricaded room.

I tried not to worry, but the looks on Rose and Dimitri's face told me that it was bad. All of a sudden, she did something she told me she wouldn't, she told me to keep calm, that Dimitri would keep me safe and left but not before casting a long glance at him. Deep inside I knew it was bad if she felt like she had to leave to help.


	11. Revelations

**Hey hey Hey!**

**I've been forgetting to do this and I kept reminding myself to type it in before I forgot.**

**Thank you all for your reviews! **

**It makes me want to write and I actually think you like it.**

**Thanks everyone who Favorited and Followed me ! You guys are amazing.!**

**xxxoo**

**P.S. Tell me what you think of this? Is your creative juices flowing?**

**P.S.S. What would you like to happen in the next chapter?!**

* * *

><p>Revelations<p>

_Psh. "Guardian Hathaway four Strigoi's are headed towards the Grey House. We're still overrun."_

I knew what this meant. I had to go and help kill the blood-sucking fiends before they came anywhere close to this place. Looking at Lissa I knew she was worried. After the scare of the massive attack at St. Vladimir's she was desperate to get out. Thinking Court wouldn't have any because of the elite defense mechanisms. I couldn't bear to burst her bubble and tell her there are plenty of ways for a Strigoi to get in, most done with the help of Moroi or human.

I quickly told her to stay put and left. Walking back down the hallway I saw two Royal Guards, that meant that this building now turned into a major target for Strigoi's to attack since Royal Guards meant the Queen was here. I knew though, that they were a decoy for any Strigoi's that were loitering the place. She was normally hidden underground and there are few people who knew how to get there. She could live for weeks down there if need be.

However, the knowledge of the Queen inhabiting this place made the Grey House even more important for protection. Currently there were four princes and one princess here at this time, doing whatever Lissa was doing as Tatiana had them here for the past couple of days. Two more Guardians flanked me as we made our way to the entrance and onto the battlefield.

I mentally started to prepare myself before I hear the shrill scream of Sparky being hauled off by two Guardians.

"I have to help. Let me go!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry Lord Ozera, but due to the attack we cannot allow you outside."

"Rose! Hey! Tell them to let me go woman!"

I couldn't help but smile at him. Most of the Guardians were already outside taking their positions.

"Release him." I told them

"You know I'm good Rosie. You see it in Lissa's head all the time!" he smirked. Then got serious, "But honestly, I can do this."

"You sure you're ready? I don't have time to babysit."

"Let's go."

I knew taking Christian with me again was dangerous. But I had full faith in his ability to defend himself and kill some Strigoi butt. Just like we did at St. Vladimir's. Only then the worst they could've done to me was expel my butt. Now? Now, if he dies it would be on my hands and there's no telling what the council, more less Lissa would do.

Shouts and yells reached my ear and I stood a few feet outside the entrance watching to see who needed help the most. Guardian Robert, Chase and Stefan were taking on two, three and one Strigoi respectively.

Seeing Chase in distress Christian ignites one of the Strigoi and Chase immediately stakes him, leaving the female and stronger male for him to fight off. Guardian Stefan was distracted by the suddenness of a Strigoi on fire and got knocked out by his Strigoi.

Running towards his now unconscious body Rose blocked a Strigoi that tried to have him as a snack.

"Get away you jerk!" she yelled at her.

Meanwhile, Christian, face contorted in anger, palms clenched and stance rigid, reflexively moves as a Strigoi lunged at him. They start to circle each other. Christian, knowing he's better on the offensive than the defensive.

The Strigoi laughs; his dark hair almost blending with the night and his mouth is smeared with blood.

"You look familiar, Moroi." He cackles at him. His voice sending a shiver down Christian's spine alerting him to the mounting danger. Aiming for his throat, the Strigoi jumps on Christian who blast fire directly in his face, paralyzing him for a second as he puts a reasonable distance between himself and the Strigoi.

"Ahh, Yes, I know who you are. You're Moira and Tristan's kid aren't you? Yes…let me see, Christian Ozera." The red eyed Strigoi murmured. Everyone was battling all around him but his eyes never wavered from the one Strigoi that knew about his parents.

"I'll enjoy watching you burn." Christian noted, as he blasted the Strigoi in the stomach.

"I can change you, it was me who convinced your parents to change."

**X.x.X**

The female Strigoi was knew, that was all Rose could tell. "So, who forced you to join the death of the danm?" Rose mocked, getting her stake ready to end the pathetic being in front of her.

"Forced? This is a privilege I'll introduce you to. But first," she lowered her liquid orbs and winked, "I have to deliver you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rose said as she did a roundhouse kick to the Strigoi's abdomen.

"We're here for you Dhampir. Which is too bad, I think you'd make an amazing Strigoi. I just hope that pretty Moroi will let us have you after."

"Why does she want me?" Rose settled on casing her, in order to get more information. This was the first she'd heard of a planned attack. Normally their undercover agents were always on alert to things like these. Especially like how the Strigoi said this attack was planned by a Moroi, this was a definite matter of high alert.

"You'll have to find out" The red head Strigoi said. Rose had enough of her bull and kicks her in the shin and shoulder then jabs the stake through her heart.

Through her ear piece she was hearing Kill Counts from Guardians, which meant that their respective areas were cleared. However, around her she was seeing four more Strigoi heading to Grey House.

"Get your butts over to Grey House." She noted. Grey House was a code they used when High Ranking Moroi were in the building.

Never straying too far from Christian, Rose jumps in, killing any Strigoi that gets in her way.

_**Christian…**_

"I really don't want to kill you, you're parents would've made amazing Strigoi's, so would you."

I heard that distinct Scottish accent, similar to the one I'd hear outside my parents study when I was little. Only then, I'd been afraid of the cold, hard voice now, it only enraged me.

"Too bad they were too weak to survive long. You, You'll live." He cackled on. "That's the only reason you're out here isn't it? You're just like your scumbag parents."

"Eat this you piece of shit!"

I aimed to set him on fire but blue flame engulfed him. It's heat warming me while I watched at the blonde Strigoi fell to his knees.

"Wha-at are you-o?" the Strigoi asked. In his ten years of existence never had he seen a Moroi produce fire at such intensity.

I felt my energy draining and the bastard still wasn't dead yet.

"Rose!" I called for her, I only could hold on for so long, and that wasn't long enough.

Holding the flame to lock him in place I glanced towards her as a Strigoi jumped on her, she quickly bucks him off.

_Rose knew that this Strigoi was also new and quickly kills him so she could get to Christian in time._

I was drained, going on empty and felt the intensity of my fire dying as I went with it. Then I fell on my knees.

_**Rose…**_

He was exhausted, but I'd just gotten started. I went to him as fast as I can but not fast enough as the Strigoi recovered and shot at him, hitting him and tearing his flesh off his chest. Quickly, I stab him from the back but he was fast, and turned around before I could get to his heart.

This one wasn't new. No, he was at least a decade. I could feel it as I started to stake him, and the speed at which he moved.

The Strigoi screams, cries of agony because the stake is still lodged in his back. Due to his age, even in immense pain he still tried to twist my neck. I tried to get around him but everytime I changed direction he'd mimic me.

He sucker punched me in the face and I took a little over a second to ram his stomach with my heel. He knew this tough because he clutched my ankle and twist.

"Shit! Ahhh! Let go you bastard!" I cried out.

With my free leg I gave him a deadly blow to his face and falling backwards he released my leg.

_Christian gets up behind them, angry at the Strigoi who made his parents turn, angry that he'd accuse him of wanting to turn, and angry that he was still alive._

I quickly tried to push the stake back into him but a young male Strigoi was headed our way and instantly jumped on me. Taking the stake out I pushed it in his heart without breaking a sweat.

The old vampire I was fighting weakly got to his feet. Heavy breathing, bloody hands and a racing heart, I was still amped up and ready to kill.

"If I didn't need you alive I'd have killed you by now. But I think you'd suffer more if I changed you." He taunted her. Then he charged at me.

"This. Is. For. My. Family!" Christian yelled, and the blonde Strigoi lit up like a match. I wasted no second in staking him in his heart, he died , again, immediately.

"Easy there." I caught Christian as he collapsed form exhaustiong. I was out of breath myself and quickly handed him to two guardians who came by.

"Take him to the medic." I told them, as I made my way back to my charge, the attack was over and they were mending the fences. Feeling the nights heat coming up, I knew it was truly over.

_Psh. "Guardian Belikov."_

"_Yes Guardian Hathaway?"_

"_We've eliminated all threats. It's safe now."_

_There was silence over his open radio._

"_Are you alright?" he asked, his voice filled with concern._

"_Yes, I am." I answered him, huskily._

_**x.X.x**_

Looking out the cabin window I saw the skinny Strigoi limp his was back. I knew better than to turn him, he was weak, useless. He probably ran immediately after the war started.

I was proved right the minute he passed _his _guardians and made his way inside.

"What happened?"

He shifted from feet to feet before answering. For a Strigoi, he was weak, and this pissed me off.

"Well, as soon as we got through the wards the Guardians started to attack us…"

"And?" I gritted out. Frustrated because the other haven't returned and this wasn't good. No way was some worthless Dhampir ruining my chance to rule.

"I-I watched beyond the wards and followed William. He went after the girl…"

"Where is she!"

"She killed him. Everyone was killed." He muttered, clearly afraid of the shadowy haired woman wit even shadowy motives.

I motioned for Xavier and Toph over. They were _his _personal Guardians; here to make sure everything went right. "Kill him."

There was a brief flare of panic on the Strigoi's face before the Guardians tore him limb from limb. I had a deadline to reach. The Autumn Equinox was close and I needed the Princess in order to complete my transformation and get rid of _him _before he catches on.

Speak of the devil.

The wood moved, chairs scrapped the floor and desks banged against the walls. I refused to cower even though he did scare me a little, and few people did.

"Did they bring the girl?" his voice wobbled and pitched so high you'd never know he was actually fuming. He already knew the answer. So I refused to answer.

"Get her by the end of next week…" he gripped, I felt the air being knocked out of my lungs as he continued. "…Or else." Then he pulled tighter, choking I gripped at nothing to lessen whatever was strangling me.

Releasing me I dropped to my knees, wheezing for breath as he left, hoping with all hope that he gets as far away from me as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Hollllaaaaa!<strong>

**So, what did you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Sucked? Don't care? Want more?!**

**Well All means Tell me! :) **

**Valy**


	12. Battle Scars

**Hey, I'm sorry about this really late update. I had family visiting from across the ocean! lol.**

**I hope you like this. Honestly this was a very hard chapter to write simply because I kept changing my mind about what I wanted to write.**

**Please tell me if you have any idea as to what the next chapter could be. As of now, I'm completely blank how to proceed. **

**Little help would be mucho appreciated! **

**xoxo :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Battle Scars<strong>

_**Adrian…**_

"What the fuck's wrong with you?" I yelled, every fiber at me wanted twist her pretty little neck but I held it in. " Did you do that?! Did you?"

I'd thought after a few seconds of my ranting she'd be a little scared, or angry, or guilty, or …something But she wasn't. There wasn't a bit of remorse or anger in her. A part of that turned me on but another part scared the hell out of me.

I'm an ass. No one needs to tell me that but planning and causing a Strigoi attack that nearly killed the Stroganoff Family in the East Wing and put Aunt Tatiana in Code Blue was passing the limit. Passing the fucking line you don't know how far. Shit.

"Oh, what's wrong? It wasn't like I told them to go after the Moroi. I only wanted the girl. But it seems I've underestimated her."

I simply stared at her. All of this because of her…fascination with Rose. God, that Dhampir was a pain in my ass even when she wasn't with me. I swear, if it wasn't because I'd already claimed her I'd have cut her loose.

"Why do you want her anyway?" Curiosity getting the better of me.

She smiled, that calculating, hot, turn-me-on smile that I dig. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Now, normally I'd laugh at something like that. This wasn't a normal situation. Nothing about this was good, no, it scared me shitless.

"Cut the crap woman! What's so special about her?" Something inside me clicked, she was the reason my woman was so busy, not taking care of my needs. God, when I get back Rose better be ready because I know just seeing her would piss me off beyond measure.

"You tell me," she replied, her voice husky, "you're with her."

"Exactly. I'm with her. She's _mine. _The only one who gets to deal with her is me." I informed her.

I sensed she didn't like what I told her, and I could read her aura, actually, there wasn't any to read so maybe I've drank too much already. Her soft, pale hand caressed my cheek until she started to speak, then she squeezed.

"Listen and listen good, you knew this day was coming. Now it's here, don't tell me you have cold feet and you've magically started to _feel _for that Dhampir trash. You know the consequences of going back on our deal. Right?"

Frustration built up inside me and I couldn't contain it for long. I didn't blow though, even with her being a girl, and though a part of me…fancied her, she still scared me. So much so my heart started tripping over itself by the time she finished speaking. I knew she felt it too, her cold, smile said as much. If I could even call it one.

"You know the only reason I have her is because it's what all the other Moroi men want. I just happen to be the only one that has her. That, and the sex. Which I'm thinking is better than being with you right now."

I gave her a grin that showed her what I wanted, and she read right into it, and slithered down my body.

"Why don't we see how I can remedy that."

There was a crash outside the door, and I froze.

_**Rose…**_

Limping, she made her way home. Adrenaline that once surged through her body dissipated and the wounds of her war were starting to ache. Slight trembling, not much, but enough that she could guess how bad they were.

Inside the house, groaning as she climbed up the stairs, and through her master bath she took off her shoes, socks and shirt.

Nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to see. But she already had an inkling, she's been in fights before. Battled Strigoi before, but that was before. Now, as she looked at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but flinch at the sight of her body.

Normally, she'd take every opportunity to never look, for she didn't want to see what she'd done to herself. How she'd mark her once adored body in bruises and scars, which now were starting to fade.

With this battle now though, it'd be worse. Gazing ahead she noted humorlessly how colorful she was. Purple, green and yellow botches marked her, reminding her she wasn't good enough, she was worthless, she'd never amount to anything, she was a terrible Guardian and would never amount to anything.

Try as she might, to prove those words wrong, to prove that she could make it, she wasn't worthless, she will amount to something and she'd give her life before letting anything harm her best friend; the blemish's reminded her she was exactly all those things.

If she could just train harder, fight stronger, she'd be able to be enough.

Getting a washcloth she wetted it with lukewarm water before gently rubbing herself down. Making sure to remove the now hard bloodstains from her skin and erasing the dirt from her body. She was so caught up in her little ritual that she didn't hear the knock at the door, or steps coming up the stairs, of someone calling her name.

When his presence graced the threshold of her master bath, she felt him. The heat emitted from him grazed over her causing a shiver to run through her spine and hairs to stand on her skin. It was a good feeling, a very good feeling compared to the day she'd had.

Ever so slowly, his hand reached out and took away her cloth and lightly skimmed her skin with his finger tips. The throbbing aches of her scars numbed under his touched, and instead of stinging he made her feel awake for the very first time, and feeling awake reminded her where she was, where he was, and what he was doing, but most importantly, what he was seeing.

"Oh…" she gasped, flinching her body away from him in an attempt to cover what he'd already seen.

"No, don't." he said gently, cleaning off the last bits of blood that was on her. "Where are your bandages?" he asked, like he fully expected her to have, which she did.

"You don't have to." I told him even though no part of me wanted him to leave.

He was almost done before his fingers trailed on my lower back. That was the worst of it. Not even a month back, from his business trip abroad I was putting some of Adrian's clothes to wash when I noticed the lipstick on the collar of his shirt. To say he'd gotten angry was an understatement, he'd grabbed me, his nails digging into my back and yelled.

Till today I could only guess what he'd said because at the time all I could think about was the sharp pain engulfing me, it happened so fast I didn't have time to get away, so for thirty painful seconds I stood, in his hard, his nails digging in me. Angry scars were left in its place. To anyone else it I knew they'd think I'd gotten it training or in battle. But Dimitri knew better.

"I'll kill him. I swear to God I'll kill him." he yelled.

"It didn't even hurt. Stop stressing." I raised my grumbled. He was the last person I wanted to know about this.

"What do you mean 'stop'?! When Strigoi were attacking earlier did you stop? Did you stop and let them hurt you? Did you stop fighting? Tell me Roza! Did you?" he was yelling by now.

"No! But you don't understand! You don't know!" I screamed at him, and screaming was so hard when my throat clogged up with tears that blurred my vision.

"There are many things I may not understand Roza, but this, this I do. So don't you dare tell me what I'm feeling. You are much better than this!"

"You don't even know me!" I screamed, struggling against his hold.

"You're right, I don't. Because sometime along the road in your fucked up relationship with that ass you lost yourself. This timid, obedient, _scared _act you have going on is just that, an act." He growled, anger rising in his eyes but I knew it wasn't towards me.

I was scared though, scared because in the deep recesses of my memory I knew he was right, but that person was long gone. She'd be ashamed of the girl, woman, I am not. Heck, I'm ashamed of myself. I turned my sweet, thoughtful, charming boyfriend into an evil, vindictive man. If only I could behave…

"Wrong! Stop it Roza! None of this is your fault. None!" he yelled.

The only other sound in the room was my heavy breathing as I ripped myself from his arms, wincing as I twisted too far and my muscles started to ache again.

"You don't know! I did this to him. I-I-I ddid this." Then the tears took over and I couldn't speak because it was my fault.

I felt his arms engulf me. He stopped yelling but started to murmur soothing words that I couldn't understand. They worked; rubbing my back then holding me close he dropped the subject, for now and held me as my sobs slowed, then stopped. As my breathing normalized and as my mind blanked.

Here was calm. Here was wonderful. Here was peace. Here was where I wanted to stay.

**X.x.X**

"Rose let's go!"

Lost in a daze I quickly snapped out of it, lifted the side of my gown and hurriedly raced towards the front door to meet Adrian.

It's been a week since the attack and since then Adrian's been more attentive, calmer, and sweeter. I couldn't explain it, but I wasn't complaining either. Just riding with it I reached him and saw that enchanting smile on his face that I loved.

"You look gorgeous, as always." He said, kissing my on my cheek. Then from his jacket pocket he produced a small rectangle box and opened it to produce a thin silver bracelet with three straps interwoven with each other.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed, even though I wasn't sure why he'd bought it for me. But it was and also, I wasn't sure what would happen if I told him I couldn't. Even with an informal engagement, I wasn't comfortable accepting it. But I did and we left.

The ball was like any other, except this time the Queen along with the Elite Royal Moroi were seated at the head of the hall. Adrian left me a few minutes after we arrived and I hadn't expected anything different.

What I didn't want was to face Dimitri again. All too soon a Moroi came and announced the arrival of new members of the committee. This was news to me but I didn't really care.

"That's her." His rough voice whispered in my ear. I hadn't even realized that I was by Dimitri's post.

"Who?"

"Avery Lazar. That's the woman your boyfriend is cheating on you with." He said, in a way like he was asking about the weather. I however, couldn't breathe. I'd known something was going on, but I thought maybe it wasn't someone special, but her, she was beautiful. And Royal too.

"No, no, you're lying. He wouldn't do that to me."I lied. Which went noticed as he knew it for what it truly was, a lie. "You can't just tell people things like that Belikov. Didn't your mom teach you any decorum?"

He went stoic again, "My mother taught me a lot of things Roza. One of them being how to treat a woman and in none of her lessons to me did she teach me that a man had the right to put his hand violently to any woman."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and not leaving!<br>**

**haha that rhymes lol.**

**Tell me what you think :) **

**Or what you'd like to happen. **

**Lots of love- valdeh**


	13. Complications

**Hey! So I would like to start this chapter off by replying to some of my reviews.**

Guest 4/25/13 . chapter 12

I guess i am jus not that into reading a story where Rose is that stupid she can't see that she is being used as a sex toy and beaten. We are on chapter 12 and there still has not been much progress, even when Dimitri tells her that Adrian is cheating on her with Avery, she still puts Adrian up on a pedastool. I don't enjoy reading about a woman that sells herself so short like that. Either she wises up and stops being such a dumb Damphir bloodwhore or she might as well let both Avery and Adrian continue to screw with her. I will come back when this starts to read more like a Dimitri and Rose story and less a Rose and Adrian.

**To answer this you know, I get your understanding of not liking the fact that Rose is in an abusive relationship and didn't run as fast as she could out of if. The thing is though, it is more than just knowing what is happening is wrong. For Rose, the abusee she's been under his thumb for years, i.e. when they were dating in school. She had friends, but he still made her feel like she was the only person that mattered to him. Then the abuse started. But she does have amazing friends and she's starting to get the picture. The second part...yup! You are right. I need to move it along. I realize it's been dragging and no more will I drag! I hope you continue reading and...comment if you have anything else to say. :)**

RozaRocks

**Yes, I'll be moving it along. :) But if you think you haven't gotten enough from this chapter...please..by all means...tell me: :) lol**

Guest 4/26/13 . chapter 12

Loving it, but it think u keep going from from first person to third person or vice versa a few times, u might want to check that. but other than that, loving it

**Gotcha! I'll work on that. Thanks.**

**...Thank you everyone for reading my story and commenting. It means a lot and I hope I can keep you long enough to finish! Trust me it's not over yet! Loads more to come. Oh, I'll ask that you keep an open mind. It's different from other stories so I hope I don't confuse anyone. **

**Thanks again! :)**

* * *

><p>Complications<p>

_**Rose…**_

There was only so much a person could take before they'd finally cracked. There was only so much I couldn't take before I did. Through thick and thin the one constant that always grounded me was Adrian. He was always there in a way Mason and Lissa and Eddie weren't. He was the first man to make me feel love and loved and I'd always prided myself in believing that for him there was only me.

Try as I might there was no way I didn't believe what Dimitri was saying. I'd had suspicions before when he'd come back, and now that he was behaving oddly.

"Honestly Rose, I see no reason for him to lie." I was over at Lissa's while Adrian was away, and told her what had happened.

"You're right…" I told her, my throat heated and started to feel tight, "I hate this Liss…" I whispered to her.

There was silence for a while.

"Me too Rose." She said and hugged me.

"How did I end up here?" I asked her, because truly I didn't understand. This wasn't me, it had never been.

"You were in love with him. No matter how many times we tried to talk to you about things moving too fast, or the way he'd treat you, you dismissed it and told us if we couldn't accept him then we weren't your friends. So we stopped."

"Oh God! I can't do this. It's one thing for him to- to.."

"Hurt you." Lissa finished, giving me an encouraging smile.

Swallowing, "Yes,…but to cheat on me too…He- he's going to propose to me Liss. He already asked once before and he'll do it in front of everyone sometime…I'm not sure-."

"No! No, you can't! God!" Liss jumped from her seat so fast I thought she'd topple over. "He's done everything in the book Rose. What makes you think he won't screw another woman? And honestly…" she sighed.

"Honestly what?"

"Avery's been after Adrian for a while, Rose. Everyone knows it's a long way until the Lazar family can take over the throne and people assume after Queen Tatiana steps down Adrian will take her place since all the other Prince and Princesses are underage."

Oh boy.

"What should I do?" I asked, pleading with my eyes. Never have I been so …blank in my life. I'd always have a plan. One way or the other I'd always find a way out. Now, when _I _need one, nothing came. It was like I had no options to my failing situation.

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I love him, but I'm not sure how much I could take." I told her honestly.

"Then don't. Stay with me, for however long you want. For forever!" she said, laughingly.

"What would I do without you Liss?" I said, hugging the life out of her.

"You've always been there for me Rose, it's my turn now. How about we go get your stuff while he's still away?"

"I think, I think I'll talk to him first. So he knows it's for real. …I'm, Liss a part of me is really scared." I told her.

"You've been under his thumb for years. Leaving is going to be frightening, but only for a little while. You have us, your family."

"I do, don't I?" I sighed, "I should probably apologize to Dimitri then. I knew he was right, I just didn't have a face to the crime I guess." I joked.

"Rose, honestly, that man is crazy for you. He and Mase..." she started to say but stopped.

"What? He and Mase what?" I asked, eager to know if what she said was actually true. Sighing I changed my mind, "No, don't tell me. There's a lot he doesn't know. He likes what he sees but he'll hate what he doesn't know."

She looked placated, for now but I could feel her mind working through the bond. I've blocked her for some time, giving her privacy and keeping mine. Unless it was an emergency, then.

I took a deep breath, thankful that I had this talk with Lissa. Hugging her I left with a lot more than a clear mind, my heart and soul felt free, like I could breathe again.

_**Mason…**_

"Yea?"

"She's going to leave him Mase."Lissa sobbed into the phone. I was on my way to my room when I got her call, now I had to catch my step because this was something we've been hoping for, for so long.

"A-are you sure? She isn't going alone is she?" I asked, knowing that she'd changed her mind before, and Ivashkov was more than a little possessive of her.

"I'm sure this time. She came in hysterical about Dimitri telling her about him and Avery. Gosh, I thought she knew the woman wanted him."

"You know, I did see them together being a little too close at Mia's Café."

"Yea, I was worried when I saw her name on the list Tatiana gave me. She seems okay but I've heard she has a set of claws on her, and have you seen her Guardians?" Lissa exclaimed.

"Actually, Dimitri and I saw them outside the wards while we were on patrol. They had a book and a sword and one of them were bleeding but they wouldn't tell us what was wrong. It almost seemed as if they were in a daze,- "

"Ah! You don't think they were compelled, do you?" she asked.

"Well, we thought so, at first, but when we told this other guardian what happened he said they always looked like that. From what we know, compulsion doesn't lasts days. What's still bothering me is that book though. That knife too. It looked ritualistic. Weird you know?" I told her.

"I'm suppose to have lunch with her Saturday to go over some procedures. I'll see if anything's up. To answer you from earlier though, she said she wanted to talk with him first. Something about that makes me feel uneasy Mase. If Eddie was here, I'm sure he'd know what to do."

"Hey, I can take care of my girl. Dimitri and I are working late tonight, we'll swing by to see how things went. Alright?"

"Ok, …don't take long. I have a bad feeling."

_**Rose…**_

Stepping into Adrian's study I took a seat furthest away from him.

"It's her isn't it?" I asked him. I had taken a couple calming breaths before entering. I didn't want to show that he scared me some. He could be so dark, and I've lived in dark, I am living dark but mine and his were different. Mine was due to my being Shadow-Kissed, his, his was another kind altogether.

One that sent the jeevies down my spine and up again. So hence me being here sitting far away as I possibly could. I'd left all the doors unlocked in case I needed to make a break for it. No one would believe me if I hurt him and say it was self-defense, but no one knew what he was like under Spirit. So to be safe, I took precautions.

"What are you talking about?" he replied in a bored tone.

"The Moroi you hung onto like a tick at the ball, the one you're having an affair with!" I screamed at him. Courage pouring into me like a tidal wave. My insecurities were diminishing slowly as I confronted him.

"Watch your mouth you little slut!" he growled and my heart leaped a little but not a lot. "You think I don't know about your extra-curricular activities? Hu! You think I don't know about your little lunch dates with Guardian Ashford and your rendezvous with Guardian Belikov?"

I froze a little because on those occasions Adrian was nowhere in sight. I'd made sure of it.

"Yea, I thought so." He sighed and went back to reading the papers on his desk. "Now, stop whining and go make yourself presentable for tonight…I'm a little _parched_." He smirked when he finished and his gaze darkened.

"No." I told him, quivering on the inside as I felt blocked. Then it came again, a strength I had lost. "No. I can't do this anymore Adrian." I stood because he had yet to react to my words.

"Have you lost your mind? Who the hell do you think you are you worthless cow!" he yelled at me, leaning over his desk, huffing so loud I could feel the heat from his breaths.

"Calm down darling, you'll give yourself an aneurism." Said a smiling Avery as she entered the room. A glass of cognac in her hand and a gleam in her eyes that told me she'd heard everything.

"Why don't you have a seat, Rose." She told me, in a way that meant she wouldn't take no for an answer. Then the chair I was sitting in slammed into the back of my knees and I was pushed down into it. It all happened so fast that I was in a daze by the time Avery went to stand in front of me.

"Under any other circumstances, I would be shocked that someone of your lowly stature would willingly leave a Moroi much less a Royal Moroi. I mean, how are you going to get your fix?" she asked in a degrading voice.

Her eyes fixed on my and she gasped. "Why hello Princess!" she whispered.

_**Dimitri…**_

"I don't know what happened. All I know is, she was crying outside Ivashkov's place and no one was there. She was covered in blood, but she didn't have any open cuts." I told Mason.

"This isn't making sense. So whose blood is it? You don't think so…"

"No. Absolutely, not. She was terrified when I found her. I hope she told the jack ass she was leaving him, because I sure as hell won't let her near him again. Not sure when she's going to get her things though." I sighed into the phone.

"You need me to take care of her?" he asked.

"No. If I'm going to make her fall in love with me, she needs to trust me. She's special, and I want her to see that again."

"God," he sighed, "Call me if anything." then he cut off.

"Rose? Rose honey look at me." I whispered to her. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"You should go, Dimitri." She told me, but her body contradicted her words when she stayed curled into me.

"If you haven't figured it out, I'm here and I'm here to stay. Talk to me baby."

"Trust me," she started to sob, "you don't want any part of this. Adrian is…he's a Regnant Dimitri, he compelled me to have my Second Drink today. Now, although I hate how he's treating me, I can't help but love him. But want to protect him."

Shit.

Most people weren't aware of Regnant's, and I didn't know a Moroi could become one. What I did know was if Rose did her Third Drink of Adrian's blood she'd be officially, completely and irreversibly under his spell. He'd have full control over her. Even her hatred cannot break the bond, it'll only weaken it.

"Did you love him Rose?" I asked her and she stiffened. "As long as there wasn't actual love, the amount of control he'd have over you will be limited."

"I thought I was but I know I'm not. There's that part of me that wants him, that cares and that horrible part that wants that Third Drink so I could be his fully. I afraid of that part Dimitri." She gulped then sighed. "I don't know what they're up to exactly, but I do know Avery wants Lissa, we can't let her get her."

"Why would she want the Princess?" I asked. She is the last in her line, but as a Royal Moroi herself, her and Lissa were invariably in the same class.

"I don't know. But she knew when Lissa was looking through the bond, and pushed her out. It was like she was inside my head, and blocking us off. She's strong too, I felt it!" she was getting hysterical.

"Shh… Все хорошо любви. Я здесь. Все нормально. Никто не будет тебе больно."

A couple minutes later she started to calm down.

"I still don't understand why you came. Why you're always there. Why Dimitri? I'm messed up and you're.." she smiled, "perfect." Her beautiful brown eyes stared at me, willing me to answer her. But what I felt and needed to say were completely different.

"You're perfect MIlaya moyA." She gasped.

"Say that again." She whispered, her voice husky.

"Moya lyubov'"

"Again"

"Moya lyub-" She kissed me. Soft and sweet, hesitant.

I was shocked at first, but before he stopped, I bent into her and kissed her again. Giving into me, she reached up to tangle her hands in my hair, and tugged just a little as our lips fused in long passionate strokes. I lost myself in the pleasure of our kiss, not caring about anything else but the woman in my arms. I slipped my hand to the small of her back and pulled her closer, the warmth of my body inviting her closer as she surrendered to my arms.

Then oh so slowly I started to pull away, releasing her lips and trailing little kisses along her jaw as she tried to get her breath.

"You are a god…" she whispered, and I think it was more to herself than for my benefit.

Holding my lips to the pulse at her throat I whispered, "Stay", then I felt the rush of blood pumping as her heart sped up and willed myself not to smile.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

**Все хорошо****любви.****Я здесь.****Все нормально****. ****Никто не будет****тебе больно. ****Means It's alright love. I'm here. It's alright. No one will hurt you.**

**MIlaya moyA. Means my sweet**

**Moya lyubov' means my love**

How was that? It's a mystery too so, if you want to the next chapter to be only about Rose and Dimitri tell me and I'll do it for you. Did you like? Do you have any idea why Avery would wants Rose? Why does Adrian want Rose to be his Thrall? (Thrall just means that she'd be under his control...as far as I understand. lol)

Your reviews would be lovely!

Thanks.

Valdeh xoxo


	14. Beautiful

**Hey! Sorry this is late, was having a problem deciding what to make this one about. But I hope you like it! **

**Strictly Dimitri and Rose as promised!**

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful<strong>

_**Rose…**_

Calm. That's how I felt as I started to wake up. I snuggled deeper into the warmth that surrounded me and moaned as his arms tightened around me. Wait…arms? That's when I remembered that I'd slept over at Dimitri's apartment. The darkness of the day enveloped us and I felt as if we were in our own cocoon. Just us two.

"Morning Roza." He said as he nibbled my ear. "How are you?"

"Better. Much better." I smiled, loving the way his little kisses made me feel. Oh, I didn't want this day to end. I heard a phone ring as I started to close my eyes again.

"Hello?" came Dimitri's gruff voice. I distinctly heard the other line saying something then he hung up.

"Hey Roza, how about you get dressed so we can head out." He asked, but it sounded more like a command.

"Out? Out Where?" I rolled over, looking at him.

I didn't get a good look at his apartment from last night, and for a guy, it was actually pretty neat. His bedroom was just his bed and a desk pushed up to the side. I got up and headed towards the bathroom. Inside I found a bag that contained an outfit for me that Dimitri must have gotten because I certainly didn't pack a bag. So I took a shower and went outside to find Dimitri.

He was standing in his kitchen cooking something that smelled delicious. Oh it smelled so good I moaned a little and he turned around.

Lifting one perfect eyebrow he said, "Something good,Milaya?" he asked, in that smooth, sexy voice of his. Which is something I wouldn't tell him, since I'm already thinking this guy has an ego complex.

"Mmm, nope. But if it's any consolation, what you're making smells _alright._" I pointed out, hoping he caught the difference between the words.

He did and smirked a little then went back. "Pull up a seat, breakfast will be done in a sec."

Sitting around the island, which seemed to be the main eating spot apart from the small four person table in the corner I watched, dazed as this man worked in front of me.

Now, why couldn't I have fallen for someone like that? I thought to myself. He was an amazing cook. I wasn't even sure if Adrian—knew how to cook. He'd take me places to eat. He'd always make a big commotion over things. Grand gesture, like flowers delivered to my dorm. Vacations to exotic places. Romantic getaways. Overly-cheesy love words. Things so over the top it got to my head that I missed all the other things that probably would've been a red flag.

Like when we'd go out and a waiter asked me what I wanted, he'd immediately order for me. Or change my order if I said what I wanted beforehand. Or when the server got too friendly, he'd react like it was my fault, squeezing my hand a little too tight, clenching his jaw a little too much. Not to mention when Eddie or Mase was over in my room he'd stare at me in a way that caused me to stutter and kick them out. It got to a point where I didn't invite them over and always told them no when they wanted to come because I knew he wouldn't like it. Not to mention when we'd argue, he'd pin me with a glare, then fist his hands and yell at me. The most hurtful words until then only thing I felt was humiliation. Then after…after it all, he'd apologize and swear he wouldn't do it again. Then…stupidly, I'd forgive him.

Gosh what-

"Stop."

Hu?

"Stop thinking about him." Dimitri said, and I just stared at him. How did he know I was? He must have read my expression because he answered it, "You didn't answer when I asked you a question and when I brought your food you were all tense." He explained.

I looked at him a while longer. "It's just…I can't believe I was so stupid." My lips quivered and he stayed where he was. For that I was thankful.

"Don't blame yourself either." Then gave me a smile.

"You're right. I've blamed me for too long, but in my gut I know it's not over. That's what I'm afraid of." Then he came to my side.

"Listen to me Roza, no one, as long as there's blood in my veins and air in my lungs, no one especially him, will lay a hand on you. Will make you cry, or hurt you in any other way. I swear baby, he contacts you, you see him, he so even as looks at you the wrong way you come to me and I'll deal with him. Royal Moroi or not, he won't know what hit him. Just don't keep it to yourself, no matter what. Promise me baby, that you'll tell me."

"I promise." I told him, feeling the strength in his palms as he held them to my upper arms, feeling his gaze sweeping over my, searching to see if I meant what I said. Which I did, then he smiled.

"Ok, now eat, I want to get to know my girl." He winked as I blushed and left the room.

_**Dimitri…**_

Dimitri was shocked as hell walking into the bathroom. He never expected his life to change so much when he came to America. But he should have known better. Yeva had warned him, but in a cryptic, difficult-to-understand-so-you-just-don't-bother-t o sort of way. What did she say? When it rains it pours?

It hasn't rained since he's been here but he'd seen Rose cry a lot. She could fill a bloody river with the amount of tears she's shed. He only hoped she was really getting on board and cutting that no good _boy _out of her life.

But he knew it wasn't over either. This was just the rain. It hasn't poured yet, and for that he'd be waiting.

_**Rose…**_

Dimitri took me to a fair, and it was amazing. It was on a pier, just overlooking the ocean, the sun was shining and the wind was blowing. It was unbelievably a perfect day and it just got more amazing.

He parked just outside the fair grounds, bought us tickets and led me inside.

"Ever been to one?" he asked me, twirling me around to look at him. His eyes were dancing as he grinned at me.

"Only once when I was like seven or eight. This is awesome!" I smiled a 400 watt smile at him because it truly was.

Kids were playing, people were in and out, walking there, rushing here, everyone was having a good time. The cotton candy stands were alit with sugar hungry children. The gaming booths were crowded, especially the shooting range were boyfriends of girls tried to shoot the bottles and frogs so as to win that big teddy for them.

"Then what are we waiting for darling?" he asked, grabbing my hand, and walking inside.

"Oh, let's go there!" I pointed to the face painting stall on our right. It was decorated with people whose face was painted with a rabbit, or heart, or swirly design.

Dimitri gave me a face but still went along with me as I tugged his hand. Seeing the empty chair I quickly sat in one, not releasing his hand as I said, "Lissa's parents took us when we were on break. We got our faces painted as animals, a cat for her and a puppy for me."

"What would you like?" A pretty brunette asked me. Looking from me to Dimitri.

"A puppy!" I said, oh, I have no idea where this rush was coming from. It just brought back so many happy, beautiful memories and I couldn't contain it.

"Sure thing." she said as she got to work.

"Do you know your parents?" Dimitri asked casually. The question stumped me a bit before I recovered.

"My mom." I told him, and he knew that I didn't know my dad.

"You close to her?" he asked again, and I used the woman painting my around my mouth as an excuse not to answer for a while.

"She works a lot so…" I let that hang in the air. Making sure not to mention that she guards a Royal Moroi and that I hadn't seen nor heard from her in years. I mean, we were around humans.

He got the hint.

When she finished with me Dimitri wanted to leave but I wouldn't have none of it.

"What?" he asked, when I pulled on his and.

"You have to get yours done too." I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He gave me a look that asked if I'd lost it. "You're kidding right?"

"No, why would I? You asked me what I wanted to do." I told him. Then I tried something I hadn't put to practice in years. My man-eater smile. Turns out I was probably still good at it because he became like putty in my hands and licked his lips.

"Ok baby, but next I'm picking." He sat down obediently, but didn't hide his discomfort when I told the lady to paint him as a frog.

I tried not to laugh when he was done but that lasted about five seconds until I couldn't hold it anymore and busted out laughing. Imagine, a handsome, strong, Strigoi killing machine, at a fair, painted as a cute baby frog. He….laugh…was…laugh….adorable!

"I'm glad you find me amusing Roza." He smiled at me, and I laughed harder because when he spoke it really looked like the frog was speaking.

"You" laugh, "have no idea!" wiping the tears from my eyes, I calmed down and smiled at him. "Ok, your turn!"

"I know just the thing," that's when he looked up and to his right, smirking as he saw my open jaw. He wanted to go on the Ferris wheel! The fricken Ferris wheel! I was afraid of heights. Like, seriously scared, that was the only ride Liss and I didn't ride together so she'd go with Andre.

"You have got to be kidding me…" I told him.

"Nope." He said, popping the 'p'. "It's my favorite ride darling. Come on."

Needless to say, I stood just outside the gate to get in the cart. The man behind the machine was getting impatient with me and Dimitri held out his hand. I was scared, shitless.

"Come on sweet pea." Where did he get all these sweet names from?

"You sure you don't want to go on another one?" I asked, gulping what wasn't there because my mouth was dry.

"We can't wait forever you know." The annoyed, pimpled teen grumbled.

Hesitantly I made my way to Dimitri's cart. Sitting down, I gripped the steel bar like my life depended on it and cursed for the first time because there were no seat belts and I wanted to put one on…so bad.

"Relax sugar. Everything will be fine." He continued to smile.

"Seriously?" I asked, annoyed now.

"What?"

"I can't believe I'm on this, I'm sorry but I'm afraid of heights…I should" but I couldn't finish my sentence because as soon as I started to get up the ride jumped and I squealed. Then it started to move and I gripped the bar harder.

"Shit, why didn't you tell me Roza?"

But I couldn't answer. I was trying too hard but failing not to look down. Crap, why did I? I asked myself as the cart started to go higher. Then it stopped, then it moved and when it did I whimpered again.

"Come here." He told me, but even hearing him I was frozen in spot.

"I can't…" I whispered to him, hoping he'd hear me. Which he did since he scooted closer to me, wrapping his arms around me and I relaxed a little.

"Don't worry. Close your eyes baby. It'll be better, just close your eyes." He told me, and I tried to, but just as my arms still gripped the metal bar, by gaze was still locked on the ground.

Then he started to whisper to me in Russian again and kissed my cheek.

"Relax milaya. I'll keep you safe." And I did relax, I relaxed into his touch, into his arms, loving the way his warmth engulfed me.

That didn't stop the fact that we were still getting higher and as the people started to look like ants, I freaked out again, whimpering.

He mumbled something before cupping my jaw, and slowly leaning in to graze his lips against my jaw. Simultaneously blocking my view of the ant like people.

"So beautiful…" he whispered, and I started to relax again into his arms.

Staring at him I whispered, "Thank you…"

"Anything Roza," and our gaze locked. One because looking into his soulful eyes felt a thousand times better then staring hundreds of feet down, and Two because I couldn't turn away. Something there didn't want me to and frankly I didn't want to either.

"Dimitri…" I whispered.

"Roza…" he said, at the same time.

Then slowly, oh so slowly, with the laughter and joyful shouting of family's playing, the music from the various rides blaring, the smell of hot dogs and burgers filling the air, died out, and I only knew Dimitri. Because in this moment, as we held each other's gaze, neither of us moved, neither of us breathed. We just existed together. I only knew his arms around me, and his lips closing in and I tilted my head up just a little, closed my eyes and met him half way.

His arms wound around me tightly, holding me gently to his chest and I released my grip and folded one in his hair on the other on his chest. Loving the feel of his hard chest against my soft one, the solid ripples of his beneath my fingers.

His lips glided over mine, gently feeling then captures my lips in a sensuous motion that caused a small moan in the back of my throat. His lips were warm, now sucking on my bottom lip then drawing the tip of my tongue along the inner edge of his lips, he opened and I swept it over the slim ring of his mouth, lightly, and he groaned and pulled me in so tight I could barely breathe.

Every muscle of his was met by my curves and softness. His hands traveled down my side to my hips. I leaned into his touch, loving the feel of them on my body. And all this time, our tongues and lips explored each other, never satisfied.

"Ehem.." came and agitated voice, but it sounded too far away.

Dimitri stopped, him mouth never leaving mine though, I opened my eyes, seeing his were already opened. He smiled at me, that beautiful, heart-warming smile that reached is eyes and continued to look at my, our heads and lips still meshed together.

Then he moved back a little, completely ignoring the once again annoyed boy, "Ready milaya" he asked, his voice sounding thick and inviting.

I couldn't find it in me to respond so I just smiled at him. He held my and we exited the cart, folding our fingers into each other as we walked out, our bodies never leaving the others touch.

All of a sudden I smelled hot dogs again, and my tummy grumbled. Reminding me that I was, indeed hungry and should deal with that.

"Hungry?" Dimitri asked.

"Hotdogs?" I asked him back.

We walked towards the stand, he bought both of us two hotdogs. Seeing his froggy face munching on a hot dog brought the familiar smile to my face and he shrugged, munching on his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like it? hope you did and sorry if you didn't love the ending,<br>**

**I will never take for granted kissing scenes again, their so...weird to write lol.**

**Tell me what you think :)**

**valdeh**


	15. Beautiful: Into the Night

**Hey! This is part two of Beautiful... I hope you like it! :)**

**First things first! Wow...105 reviews? OMG! Thanks you guys so much! This just blows my mind! And because of that I'll be posting another chapter tonight! I hope you guys like the change of events! :)**

**So, in this chapter I have to warn you, is a lovely little lemon between Rose and Dimitri. **

**And this lovely lemon was written by NaughtyVampiress ~ *drum roll*! Thank you so much again NaughtyVampiress :) **

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Beautiful: Into the Night<p>

_**Rose…**_

Dimitri and I sat at El Bistro restaurant on the pier. The sun had gone down and the atmosphere was buzzing, with something I haven't felt in a while.

Sipping wine, I smiled sweetly to him, taking in the way the candlelight glided over his smooth, masculine features. His hair, which was tied neatly behind his head earlier, now hung loosely around his shoulders, a few strands draped reverently in front of his face.

Any traces of paint that were left to leave his face were long gone. He raised his fork, squeezed tightly with spaghetti, to his lips, parted them with careful precision and slowly placed the warm goodness inside.

I couldn't help biting my bottom lip as he did it. He started to chew as if he was savoring every flavor in his spaghetti. Every so often his tongue would jut out and lick off any tomato sauce that escaped from its chambers inside. Like it was doing right now. I squirmed in my seat, idly eating my own ravioli. I was captivated by what was happening in front of me that I moaned deep in my throat when I swallowed. Which caused me to choke, and not the silent, easily covered kind of choking. No, it was the loud, croaky and I was literally wheezing. Dimitri sprang from his chair and started the Heimlich maneuver on me.

I blob of ravioli jerked out of my mouth and landed, smat!, on the table cloth. That of which I quickly covered with my cloth napkin. My eyes hurt and probably red from the lack of oxygen, tears pricked my eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, his hand never leaving my back as I sat back down into the chair. A couple tables were staring but I paid them no mind. I was mortified.

"Uh.." I panted, "yea." I whispered then I looked up to meet his eyes.

"I guess I went a little bit too far…" he smirked, but his voice had gone husky.

"You _were _doing it on purpose." I snapped. A little bit annoyed that I got caught up in the ruse.

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't like it Roza…" he murmured by my ear. I felt his tongue touch the base of it and I shivered. "So beautiful…" he mumbled, kissing the base behind my ear.

"Dimitri…" I murmured incoherently, an overwhelming surge of lust slammed into me like a freight train and all I could think was Dimitri, all I knew was I had to have him now!

"Roza…" His delicious deep voice sent tingles all over my body. Dimitri's large hand caressed my cheek softly and he brought his lips closer to mine until our lips met in a sweet and slow kiss, every ounce of his love showed in that one kiss.

He pulled away and his eyes had darkened, he took my small hand in his large one and urgently slamming a couple notes on the table before leaving.

The drive back seemed to take an eternity but when I finally saw that familiar building and knowing we were finally home it had erupted wicked thoughts about exactly what Dimitri would do to me tonight.

Dimitri opened the car door for me and took my hand again and led me to the front door cursing when his key missed the keyhole a couple times, then once he got the key inside the hole he quickly opened the door pulling me inside with him and then he urgently slammed the door shut.

He roughly pushed me against the door and began ravishing my body; his hands almost drove me crazy with lust as they wondered endlessly around my body, discovering and learning the curves, the feel, and the art of my body. My hands found Dimitri's chest and I began unbuttoning his shirt once his chest was naked I ran my hands over his smooth tanned chest, Dimitri's entire body was covered in thick golden muscles.

"Your huge" I gasped, and Dimitri cracked a grin of pure male satisfaction.

I felt Dimitri gather my dress and gently pull my dress over my head and then he lifted me up, I instinctively wrapped my legs around my Russian cowboy and slammed my lips to his as he took me to the bed. My back met the soft mattress seconds later; Dimitri unbuckled his belt and dropped his jeans along with his boxer briefs and they hit the floor soundlessly.

I gasped again and repeated "Your huge!" Dimitri again grinned even wider looking way too cocky for his own good. Dimitri stood completely naked in front of me; his cock was long, thick, and erect.

Dimitri leaned towards me and brought his hands to my back undoing my bra, but suddenly I was overcome with a sense to cover up because I didn't want to disappoint Dimitri, he looked like a Sex God and I was afraid my body wasn't good enough for him so I covered my large breasts with both my hands. Dimitri frowned and for just a second looked hurt but he pulled my arms aside exposing my large breast, I closed my eyes and waited for some sort of disgusted remark but I felt Dimitri's caressing my cheek again softly.

"You are so beautiful Roza, why would you ever cover yourself up?" Dimitri asked curiously, I opened my eyes and found his eyes staring back at me reflecting nothing but love.

"I want to be good enough for you Dimitri," I whispered looking away nervously.

Dimitri shifted a finger under my chin and tilted my face towards his so I looked him in the eye "You are more than good enough Roza, you are the most beautiful women I have ever laid my eyes on." He said with complete confidence, I brought his face to mine and gave him a passionate kiss summoning all my love for him and putting it into that kiss.

Dimitri quickly and gently pulled off my panties and wrapped his large body against mine so our bodies were both pressed naked against each other on the bed. I felt Dimitri's erection pressed against my stomach evoking butterflies in my stomach. Dimitri brought my leg up high till it was almost wrapped around his waist and he did the same to my other leg, he gripped his erection in his hand and brought it to my core.

I felt Dimitri begin to stretch my pussy wide to accommodate him, I sighed at the feeling of being connected to Dimitri and the feeling of being home pounded throughout my body. I moaned letting Dimitri know I needed more of him, Dimitri wasted no time and he immediately began thrusting inside me and I immediately felt a jolt of pleasure pulse through my body, I moaned loudly.

Dimitri began gently kissing my neck igniting tiny little sparks down my neck and down my collarbone following the trail of light kisses he place over my body. Each thrust sent an even more powerful wave of pleasure each crashing into me like waves, I clutched the covers as each wave of pleasure overwhelmed my body and I felt as those any second my body would explode. Dimitri sensing this began thrusting harder and faster sending my body into a magical explosion.

"Dimitriii" I screamed and my nails dug in his back.

My body shook as I came and I felt shivers erupt and a tingling sensation travel all over my body, I moaned long and loud again.

"What a beautiful sound" Dimitri murmured, I looked at him questioningly "The way you scream my name, the way you moan when I pleasure you, god, everything about you is beautiful" He whispered in astonishment, I blushed and his tongue snaked out and licked my ear and my stomach melted turning into a pile of goo.

Dimitri quickened his pace; he felt so deep inside me it was as if I could feel him stroking my very soul. His pace had increased to the point where I couldn't keep up I wasn't sure whether he was inside me or he had withdrawn only to slam back into me.

"You feel so good Dimitri, I'm going to…" I whispered breathlessly.

I gently bit Dimitri's neck as he sent my body into a second explosion tonight; I wrapped my body tightly around Dimitri's as I came hard, again.

I felt Dimitri's body stiffen, he grunted and murmured my name over and over like a prayer before coming inside me. He pulled himself out of me and I sighed sadly as I felt empty again, Dimitri laid down next to me but I wasn't even close to having finished with him yet. I straddled Dimitri's waist and a questioning look replaced his tired one.

"I'm not finished with you yet comrade" I giggled and sank down on his erection and Dimitri groaned loudly. I welcome the feeling of being home again, and then I began riding my Russian.

Late that night, as I lay settled between the crook of his neck, his arm draped over my hip and our legs tangled between each other, I couldn't help but feel at home. Like this was where I belonged. To prove my point, as I stirred slightly, trying to get closer to him, his arms tightened.

"I love you Dimitri.." I whispered, knowing he'll never remember.


	16. Evac

**Hey people! This is a very important part lol. I actually changed somethings and I'm hoping you like it. Trust me... what happens here has great bearing on the next chapter. **

**Thanks everyone for reviewing ! You make my day!**

* * *

><p>Evac<p>

_**Rose…**_

"_Roza. Roza, come on honey, we need to go. Now." I awoke quickly from my realm of sleep when I noted the urgency in his voice._

"_Wha-what? What's going on?" I jumped out of bed, staring blindly as he stuffed my duffel bag with my clothes. The bathroom light was on and I noticed he was dressed already._

"_There's been an attack, intelligence found out you're their next target, then Princess Vasilissa." He said, stopping to look at me as he delivered the message. Another attack was nothing new. For the past couple weeks since we've been together there's been exactly two attacks and four attempted attacks._

_I say attempted because all they did was break the wards in order to alert the Guardians and shake up the Moroi. It was almost like they just wanted to scare us. Which for some, they did. However, at headquarters, we knew they we're planning a bigger attack we just didn't know when or how or where. So, we've all been on alert. _

_I got sick last night so I wasn't able to hold my post without jeopardizing the safety of everyone else. _

"_Well, what are you doing? We need to get to Lissa!" I said, my voice rising as the severity of the situation got to me. I slept in my tank top and underwear so I grabbed my uniform from last night and pulled it on._

"_No, Lissa and Christian are being taken to a Safe House. We'll be travelling separately because we know for sure the Strigoi want you next. The farther away you are from her the better. I'll tell you the rest later," he said quickly, then walked towards me and gripped my arms, "but now, I need you to get dressed, we need to leave now."_

That's why, now, I'm in a plane, not sure where I'm heading or where Lissa is heading, but I do know she has six Guardians in her plane and Christian is accompanying her. I tried to tell her I was alright because I knew she was worried about me but I couldn't reach that far in her head.

Solely because mine was pounding like crazy, aching so deep I thought I was getting delusional. Images of Andre and Rhea started to swirl in front of me, it was like they were right here. I felt like I could feel them.

"_Protect her…" _they whispered to me.

"From what?" I asked. It's been so long since I've seen or heard from either Adrian or Avery that I don't think they'd want to hurt her anymore. But Dimitri was already taking us …somewhere, so we could protect her better. But I still didn't know from what.

I felt the nausea build in my stomach and burn my throat before I spewed everything I didn't have in me then I passed out.

It was dark when I work up, the room was spinning and I was tired, I quickly checked the bond to make sure Lissa was alright, which she was, then fell asleep just before I heard, "Dimka!"

_**Dimitri…**_

**Earlier that day**

"WE NEED ALL GUARDIANS WHO ARE CLOSE TO THE MAIN ENTRANCE TO REPORT! THERE'S AN ATTACK OF 20! REPORT!"

I was in the main office when the command went out. Due to Rose being sick I took over her post as second in command and ordered three Guardians to the Front gate along with three more to the attack zone.

"Command to central, multitude attack, get Eagle underground. I repeat Eagle need to be underground!" I yelled the Royal guards. They knew what they had to do, but it was still my job to inform them.

"Roger that Central Command."

Before I could reach the main area though I had already sensed that something was wrong, something was really wrong.

Not only were the Strigoi's _not _attacking, they also weren't trying to get inside. It's like they were keeping all the Guardian's at the main entrance. That's when I saw him, it was the same blond Strigoi that was at the other previous attacks on court.

With a new mission in mind I ran towards him, when he saw me coming he quickly went into offensive maneuver. Testing out my theory of their lack of actually attacking us, I aimed a blow towards his face, which he quickly blocked.

"Really? So this is what you all are doing?" I taunted him. Enough was enough, they'd bother us too many times. In my peripheral vision, I saw a couple Guardians getting it too, so they switched to defensive, attacked, and staked three Strigoi's.

"Stand down Guardian if you like your neck attached to your body." He growled.

Aiming a round house kick at him and knocking his knees from behind I quickly got him and the ground and pierced my stake in his back, aiming it at his heart.

"Now tell me, what are you guys up to?" I told him, digging the stake deeper into him, causing him to shriek out in pain.

"Let's just say, in a couple minutes, the Court will be one Royal Moroi less…." He laughed at the same time a Strigoi lunged for me and toppled on top of me, gripping my neck. Baring his fangs he aimed for my shoulder when I kicked him in his groin and staked him in his heart. I saw the blonde Strigoi listen to something in his ear and immediately staked him, ripping the ear piece when I heard, "We got her."

Then it came. The feeling I had earlier.

"Guardian Chase! Do you hear me?" I called to him as I ran towards the Queen's Royal Chambers.

"…Sir.." he said, weakly, then I was sure something was wrong.

"Guardian Rodrigo, Michaels, Phillips, Queen's chambers now!" I yelled then ran to it.

Once there the sight before me both crushed and disgusted me. Bodies of Strigoi lay on the ground just outside the Queen's chambers, two guardians were dead and Guardian Chase was taken to the hospital. But that wasn't what disgusted me, no, it was what was on Queen Tatiana's desk.

The head of Guardian Malloy. Head Royal Guard of the Queen. Then it struck again because if he was out here, she wasn't protected.

"Where is Her Majesty?" I asked to Guardian Phillips and Michaels.

"Over hear…"a grave voice said.

"Shit!" I growled, both angry and hurt at the sight of her. "Michaels, scene!" I yelled, wanting no nonsense and already planning our counter attack. No way were a bunch of pansy assed bastards going to infiltrate Court and get away with it!

"Sir, someone entered through the secret passage and killed Guardian Malloy. Then they bashed her head with that," he pointed to her lamp, "and proceeded to slit her wrist. I'm thinking one human or Moroi."

At that I swiveled towards him, "Really? Hmm…I'm thinking the same. Look at her face, she was tortured but there's no scratches, bruise or other abrasion." I told him.

"Court's been locked down and we've sent out troops after the Strigoi's." said a Guardian that just entered.

"Guardian Belikov, you should read this." Guardian Michaels.

_We've removed the monarch, and so it will stay_

_Put it in place, and we'll destroy it again_

_Up next if our favorite Princess Dragomir_

_If you don't want her to end up like your Queen_

_Hand over Guardian Rosemarie_

Crumbling the paper I stalked out of the room. Briefing Guardian Hans I quickly arranged for the evacuation of Princess Vasilissa and Rose. Then, because of duty, I went to the Princess' room first.

_Knock knock_

"Yes Guardian Belikov?" she yawned as she opened the door.

"Princess, -" I started.

"Lissa please." She murmured.

"Lissa…there's been an attack and we need to relocate you. Please pack your essentials, a plane is leaving in 30 minutes."

I wasn't sure what I expected. But what she said next wasn't it.

"No." she stated.

"I'm sorry Princess, but you need to be placed in a safe place."

"I won't leave without Rose and Christian!" she yelled, and then I realized she was scared. I would be too.

"Yes Lissa, I'll arrange for Lord Ozera to leave with you but Rose cannot accompany you. For safety reasons she can't be around you."

She stared at me a bit, but it was like she was watching me but not really me. Then she went inside her room and shuffled around. Which I assumed was her packing, when she came out dressed and with …four bags and a handbag we left. Two Guardians flanked her and we escorted her to a jet with the Dragomir crest on it.

"No," I told them. "It has to be another Moroi jet."

"But Sir,-"

I interrupted, "The crest is a giveaway that we're moving the Princess. The last thing I want is for them to think they have us scared and running wild. Now, change that jet and now." I told him firmly.

The Princess and Lord Ozera took off no less than 20 minutes later and I got Rose on a plane along with two other Guardians 15 minutes later. With Queen Tatiana's murder at Court, it was now up to the Royal Council to choose another Queen or King. However, we now needed extra security from European Court. That was where the Princess was heading, Rose, Rose is coming with me.

* * *

><p><strong>So...what'd you think about Rose being sick? And ...omg! Who killed Tatiana? Why would they? And where's Dimitri taking Rose?<br>**

**Danm..tell me what you think :)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Valdeh**


	17. Breaking Alliances

**Hey! I'm so sorry about the late UD. It's been wracking me how to continue from the last chapter and I know how to do it now. :)**

**I want to thank you all for your amazing reviews! And omg! 113 REVIEWS! Woah! I mean! Woah. **

**Hope you like it :) and I'm sorry it's so short. I really wanted to just get something up :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adrian…<strong>_

"My Aunt! My Aunt! Really? Did you have anything to do with this?" I yelled at her. Anger pouring through every pore on my body but she neither flinched nor blinked. This made me all the more angry and not to mention hurt. "You didn't mention anything about an attack and you didn't say anything about my …" I couldn't even utter the words. Out of all the plain wrong things she ever did ..we did, orchestrating an attack was going too far. "ANSWER ME!"

She lounged on the plush sofa in my house, scanning her nails as if the entire Court wasn't in chaos. As if we weren't attacked by a group of Strigoi's…as if the only person who's ever truly loved me wasn't dead. I flinched, because that's what she was now. Dead. My chest ached and I rubbed it, trying to ease the pain that was starting to form. It was raining out, the sky was dull, and everyone who was out was dressed in black.

Black everywhere, but that was the only 'sane' thing about what was happening. As I stood I knew the Royals were in an uproar about who was going to take the throne. It normally is passed down the next line after Ivashkov's but since Princess Vasilissa is the only one in her family, she cannot become Queen. Which would then mean Lazar family would have to step up, but for some reason Soraya Lazar …suddenly…wait

"You did it didn't you." It was suppose to be a question, but as I asked I knew it was far from one. She did do it. She planned this whole thing. "You killed Aunt Tatiana…"

She laughed, "Don't be daft Adrian..why would I? and how would I?"

There was a gleam in her eyes that weren't all that right. It sent a shiver down my spine that wasn't due to any sexual attraction whatsoever but innate fear.

But what did I have to fear. I'm Adrian Ivashkov, my aunt is the late Queen and more than likely would take the throne. Straightening my back I shoved my hands into my pocket and turned towards her.

"Why?" I asked sardonically, because we both knew, "because you want to be Queen. But you won't. For that to happen, because you weren't officially integrated in the Royal system, you'd need all twelve votes. With the Princess being MIA you're one down…and I doubt you'll have that of my family." I paused to let it sink in, but I didn't need to, she was stone solid, her eyes turning into a swirling grey storm. Her fingers spasmodically tapped the chair when I started again.

"How? Well the how is easy. Bloody pillow talk. I told you about her goddamn secret passage way and how to get in undetected. I was such a fool…" I then started to say to myself, "I have to make this right…I have to." Then without looking at her I made my way to the door. Intent on putting the woman …the creature responsible for this mess behind bars.

"And just where do you think you're going?" she asked me. Her voice strained to sound calm but there was almost a shriek in them. Just then, the door jammed shut by a chair and I felt the wind get knocked out of me.

It lifted me up and then she was in front of me. I could barely breath and my chest started to burn. "Le-ah Let mee go.." I wheezed out.

"I thought you were smart. But it seems you're just another opportunist, a follower, looking towards the best for answers and beliefs instead of forming your own. I don't know why I ever thought you worthy of being my King alongside me." she growled.

If I could have thought about something else apart from the burning in my throat I would have had an amazing reply to her ridiculous words.

"Oh...looky here. You're changing colors. Well it's all the same…" she continued but I didn't hear anything she said after that. I was too distracted by the black spots that started to appear and how hazy my vision was.

Her hold loosened and I gulped air like there was no tomorrow. I never thought I'd be so glad to be breathing, but I was and it felt good.

Still too weak to say anything I was released by her Spirit hold and stumbled to the ground. Gasping for air and wincing from the pain I shrinked away as she got closer.

"Now, you stay here and think about whether you'll remain by my side or how you'd like to die. Because there's no backing out now Adrian."

Then she left and all I could think about for a long time was that she was going to kill me.

_**Third Person**_

Avery walked into the throne room, eyes wide she took it all in, imagining what it would feel like when she was Queen of this idiotic kingdom, as she liked to think about it. Her neck twitched and her arms spassmed but she ignored it. Thought once she was bonded with the Princess she'd be able to heal herself.

She wasn't stupid nor was she blind to her actions. With all the Spirit she was using she knew her time was limited and she needed the Princess' healing power so as to get rid of the darkness that's been building and tripling, passing through herself and her two other bond mate who were now, probably on the brink of suicide.

She took big, long strides and lifted up her dress then without grace, sat on the Golden throne with red and white intricate designs. Finally, she thought, finally she was going to get what was truly hers. Hers and hers alone. There was only one more thing she had to do and it was to deal with…

Suddenly the door burst open and speak of the devil she thought.

Viktor strutted in. Wearing khakis and a plaid shirt with brown, loafers. Everything screamed normal, old man but truly it was his stance, the glitter in his eyes that caused Avery's heart to jump and head to twitch in an abnormal way.

"I heard about your little tactic." He said, his voice strong and commanding.

"Did you like?" she asked, fluttering her eyes in a flirty way that just made her seem like she was having a seizure. Frustrated with herself she curled her fingers in a tight fist and willed her body to relax. Anxiety poured through her as Viktor started to speak and that wasn't an emotion she prided herself on. She made a mental note to hunt down the Princess as soon as she took over the throne.

"If you don't calm down and get healed you'll drive yourself mad." Viktor said in an ever calming way that had the opposite effect on her. Every bone in her body knew he was right, but she was too proud to admit that she'd done so much harm. It's just, that when she started, she couldn't stop. She just wanted to do more and more…it felt thrilling and the surge of energy that poured through her body was more addictive than heroin.

Like a hound inhaling the succulent scent of a rabbit, Viktor could feel the madness pouring out of her. Keeping his composed posture he smiled inside, he knew that he'd only have to tip the iceberg of her sanity a little and she'd willingly fall over. The girl was too hot-headed for her own good. It was a problem when he gave her the job of getting close to the Ivashkov boy in order to attain information about the Queen's secret passage way into and out of Court.

Now, it was his advantage. One he'd willingly abuse until her mind became nothing more than Swiss cheese.

* * *

><p><strong>So...what'd you think? Hu, feel sorry for Avery? Danm...who'da thought? Lol. Up next is the battle between Viktor and Avery and a couple unexpected surprises :) Lol<br>**

**xoxo**

**Valdeh**


	18. A New Enemy

**Hey guys! **

**I'd like to thank you all for reviewing and sticking with me. I hope you like how things are going so far! I hope you understand how I set this one up. **

**Everyone here has been really encouraging. Trust me, when I get a review from one of you telling me what you think I feel like I'm doing something right...but also, don't forget to tell me when you think something's not right. Anyway...I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Viktor…<strong>_

"What happened?"

"How could this happen?"

"Oh my goodness! This is worse than what happened to the Queen!" a couple Moroi whispered.

"Look at her parents…" they said.

"They have every right to be ashamed. If I were them I'd never show my face here again." Others gossiped.

Hiding the sinister grin that threatened to make an appearance Viktor kept his face somber. As if he was just as heartbroken that the beautiful, _yea right_, Lazar Princess was being hauled off by two Guards to be transported to a Psychiatric facility.

It was easier than I thought. The girl was already far gone that it didn't take much Spirit to send her over the edge. Everyone here thought I saved them from having a corrupt and mentally ill ruler. She struggled and babbled, her eyes droopy and her fingers continuously twitches as two men strapped her on to a gurney. There was no coming back from where she went.

No amount of Spirit…which is what I tried to tell her.

Well, no, I wanted her to do exactly as she did. She practically gave me the throne. Prince Houzinberg reassuringly patted me on the shoulder as I thought about the events that occurred in this room not thirty minutes ago.

She stood and stumbled towards me. Her face twisted in rage that I could see poured throughout her like a river. I waited for her to strike. She'd drive the stake through her own heart and all I had to do was be patient…just a little while longer. Plus, I wasn't sure how much magic I could take myself. I was draining…this was true.

I delighted myself though in knowing just who to pick to gain access to the Queen's personal chambers…I knew there was a secret entrance, but the fact that it changes every year and sometimes twice a year, I wasn't sure where it was.

I hadn't expected her to go after Lissa though. This was probably why the darkness gained more control over her.

"Before you kill yourself," I taunted her, "why did you bother with the Princess? You've already gotten two Guardians, and you're both Spirit users…what benefit is her to you?" I said mockingly.

I knew why she wanted her. Though I didn't impart the knowledge at the time, when maybe she would have understood and grasped the danger in doing so.

"She's a Spirit user Viktor. You of all people know that. I was there when she found the dead animals, I was there in her dreams when she thought it was you who did it. Which in theory it was. Bonding with her while she's bonded with Rose will not only give me ultimate power of her Spirit ability, but it will also give me control of one of the most lethal Guardians. Everyone knows you can't get Rose unless you have the Princess…" she droned off. Lost in thought or maybe just darkness. Gauging her aura I saw that it was just that.

Darkness of the deadliest kind. It strangles you, holds you while you scream and scream until you know you can't scream any more but you still do because it's frightening.

"Don't be foolish child," I chided and crashed a chair against the far wall. She jumped, which was good…for me. Bad for her. Noise was starting to affect her.

"You don't want to test me Viktor. The throne is mine…!" she growled out. Her eyes gleaming with such fury, if I wasn't already prepared I probably would have been scared.

Suddenly she shot three fire balls and evaporated all the moisture from the air. Causing my throat to become dry while my skin burned.

"Ahh…." I groaned and collapsed, only to move the earth towards me. Bringing her closer. Losing her balance her ministrations stopped and I collapsed the ceiling directly above her. Bricks fell and scattered everywhere.

Then she got angry, no she got furious, which to me in my state knowing that one more hit and I'd probably be over she charged dark magic from herself. Conjuring both her Guardian's darkness along with her own and hit me with it.

Separating me from my sanity and sight; I was blind and shrieking in silent pain as my ear drums felt like they were about to pop. This didn't last long though. Only a couple of seconds then I heard her collapse. Ears still ringing and my sight still blurry I groaned, trying to put as much distance between myself and the now crazed Spirit user.

I definitely needed healing now, there was no way I could start my rule and use magic without it. My hands and feet felt numb, I heard scuffling in her general direction and babbling then that's when they all poured in. First, a servant, then the Guards and police. It didn't take long for my story to reach everyone in the castle. Nor did it take much prodding for them to believe that I was only trying to help the Princess before she became engulfed with darkness.

So that brought us to now. Everyone congratulating me, I saved them from having a crazy Queen no matter how temporary.

"It's a good thing the Princess isn't here." I heard someone say.

"Yes, yes…" I replied, hoping to get some form of information about her whereabouts so that I could make her heal me. "But now that I'm here I think it's best if she's here."

"I agree, she'll need to finish her education on the Politics of Court before she can take the throne. After all, that's what Tatiana's been teaching her all these years, preparing her for just this day." Someone else said.

"Ambrose," I called him over, "send word through our head Guardian that myself, Prince Dashkov summons Princess Dragomir to Court in order to indoctrinate her as Queen of the Moroi kingdom." I told him, knowing that everyone around me was eavesdropping.

_**Russia, Baia**_

_**Rose…**_

It's been a week. A wonderful, exciting week of just me, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian and Dimitri's family. If it wasn't for Ambrose's visit a while ago it still would have been wonderful, I still would have my little fantasy going. One where we weren't running, no one was after us, where we were just here, enjoying life. Then he came, and really I was glad he did, it made me realize that things in Court had gone from bad to good.

Since we've been here, Lissa, Christian and I have been staying across the street from Dimitri's family home. We went on little outings but mostly stayed close to our home. No one knew she was here, and no one was going to know.

I got close with Dimitri's younger sister Viktoria, who loved Lissa with a passion and also, loved him mother fiercely. Since being here he's made no reservations about me being his. And really? I had absolutely no problem with that.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Said one of Lissa's guardians, Misha commented after we read the note. Lestrav was still reading it, his eyes carefully digesting what was written. With only reading it twice I already knew what it said.

_Dear Rose,_

_If you're reading this that means something terrible is about to happen and I'm dead. I knew this day would come I just had hope that I'd fix it before anything became of it. Now, it's up to you to fix what I didn't have the time to._

_The Kingdom is in uproar and in my absence if the wrong person took the throne then that could mean an end to Dhampir's rights as it is. _

_The past year I've been training Princess Dragomir to take the throne, because I know she's the only one who'd fight for the rights Dhampir's have as a race. However, without an immediate family member by her side, she wouldn't be able to do so. _

_But she has one. A sister, of her father's. That's all I know. But I ask you to find her, and bring her, but be careful. Be very careful, remember, family first._

_I never made mention that I knew, but I know about Lissa and he does too. Keep her away until you can safely get her on that throne. Or else that would be the end._

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Tatiana Ivashkov_

"Danm straight," Lestrav answered, "I bet you twenty bucks that the 'he' she's talking about is Viktor. Especially because we know now why he'd send for her." He continued.

I knew that even though they gave me their own opinion on the matter, they were still waiting for my command.

I was their head in this situation as Lissa's primary guardian, so the final decision was left up to me.

"What do you think?" I asked Dimitri.

"Are you thinking of taking her back?" Misha asked.

"Of course she's not." Dimitri replied, "But to answer Rose's question, yea. I do think it's him. Things have changed but he's still the same, and when I spoke with Mrs. Roscoe from the Medical Office, she said he's getting weaker. Now that he has the power to summons her and obviously the backing of the Royal Moroi Council, he's definitely going to use it against her, and everyone else who stands in her way."

Dimitri sighed and got up, rubbing his head.

"Don't worry boss number two. We'll keep her safe while you both looking for her sister." Lestrav said, half joking and half serious.

We sat down and started to brainstorm how we were going to do just that. We knew that we had to inform Lissa of what was going on. She had a big heart and so wouldn't think twice if she thought Viktor wanted her to go back to Court for moral reasons.

The only think that stumped us was where to start looking for the girl. The girl that could change everything right now, for better or worse… if she wasn't found.

"I think I know where to look." Lestrav stated, looking at us form the note he held.

_**Later that day…**_

_**2:00 p.m.**_

"Hey," Lissa called from behind, me I hadn't heard her come downstairs. I peeped outside for a second before answering her, making sure the Guards were in place and seeing our wards in place as well.

"Yea?" I answered her, curling the note I my hand and shoving it in my pocket so she doesn't see it.

Her face looked tired, I knew she wasn't sleeping well. I heard her waking up in fits, screaming but she wouldn't tell me what they were about. I couldn't see it either, and that made me uncomfortable.

"No. No one. What are you cooking, I'm starving." I told her and immediately I was. Which was weird because we just ate like a couple hours ago.

"You just ate woman." She told me, laughing a little.

"I know right, but really, I'm hungry." Then she looked at me funny and I shifted out of her gaze to the kitchen.

"Listen, Sonya invited me over for more Spirit practice." She told me. She knew there was trouble brewing even if I refused to tell her exactly what it was, and surprisingly she never questioned me but ever since meeting Sonya, another Spirit user, she's been excited to learn more about her gift.

"How about she comes here tonight? Something's come up, alright." I looked at her, and then she nodded, not understanding but mostly trusting me.

"Do you know where Christian is?" she asked.

Then I smiled, "Yea, he's with his new best friend." I told her and she busted out laughing. Every since coming here Dimitri and Christian have been doing almost everything together. Once, Christian asked Dimitri to teach him how to spar. Let's just say, it didn't take a minute for Dimitri to take him down. Ever since, Christian's made it his goal to at least last five minutes with Dimitri. And with everything that's happened, Christian's stamina and drive during the battle and his love for Lissa, Dimitri agreed.

"Hey, how about we do something today." She told me, and a huge part of me felt relieved. We hadn't really spent any girl time together. Hanging out, and chilling. This would probably be the last time we'd get that chance.

"Sure..." I told her.

"Rose, you'd tell me if something really bad was going on right?" I heard more than saw the fear in her voice.

"Of course, but I'm not going to jump to any conclusions. I have to talk with Dimitri first." I replied.

Just then the door bust open and two sweaty, men walked in. Dimitri in all his beautiful glory and Christian, who was wheezing but had a big smile on his face and immediately made his way over to Lissa.

"Hello beautiful." He told her and proceeded to wrap his sweaty arms around her.

"Ahhh!" she shrieked, "Christian, you stink!" and we all started to laugh, including him.

"Oh, baby, you know you love it! This is my masculine smell…come one, try and give it another go." She ran from him and he chased her through the house. Finally catching her in the living room where he scooped her up and took her upstairs.

_**Rose…**_

_**3:00 p.m**_

"Hey there." Dimitri said to me.

"Hey yourself," I told him, cuddling closer to his body.

"During our high school years, Viktor's been after her." I started to say after a while, " He knows about her healing ability and wants her for that. That's when he first started dying, but at that time he wasn't sure she could do it, so he got his daughter to leave dead animals where Lissa would be so she could bring them back, like what she did to me."

"So, he wants her to go to Court and be his little nurse?" he asked. "That'll drive her over the edge…like." He started… then stopped because we all heard the news about Avery. No one knew she was a Spirit user, but I felt like Lissa had an idea.

The first thing I thought about when I heard the news was Adrian. Even with everything that happened I was still worried… so when Ambrose was leaving I asked him about him. Making sure no one ..mainly Dimitri was around. Rumor had it he's disappeared. His room was trashed and there were traces of blood on the wall.

I swallowed, nodded and went back inside. Not knowing what to make of what I'd heard. A part of me was relieved and hoped that he'd be dead. But I knew he wasn't. I was still feeling that pull towards him and lately it's become slightly stronger.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Now that he has the throne, if he finds out Lissa has a sibling, he'd kill her to keep it. I know it. If there's one thing Viktor's been after all his life, it was to be King. I know he wouldn't let go of that without a fight."

"We need to find this sister of hers then." He told me. "Danm, who'd have thought Prince Dragomir had an affair."

"I know, and now I don't know how to tell Lissa. When she found out about Andre, she was heartbroken, and when he was still alive, Lissa loved her father dearly." I buried my face in his chest and his arms tightened around me. The soft wind cooled us as I snuggled deeper into the comforter and his warmth, "This'll break her Dimitri." I mumbled, but I knew he heard me.

_**Spirit Practice**_

_**5:00 p.m.**_

_**Sonya…**_

"Learning how to read aura's is very important," I told Lissa, we've been practicing for an hour and the last thing I wanted to show her tonight was about auras, "it can be very tricky to read, but it's like learning to ride a bike, once you get the hang of it, you'll never forget it."

She sighed. She's been trying to grasp my husband's aura since we started. I knew what his looked like before she even started though. It looked nearly the same as Rose's when she was around Dimitri. Only hers was also engulfed by shadows.

"I'm trying but, it's really hard." She sighed, the color of her cheeks looked paler than they were earlier and I knew it was time we stopped.

"How about we try again another time?" I suggested, but I knew the answer before I finished the question.

"No, I'd at least liked to get a glimpse of his aura."

Bingo. I use to love her determination, but right now, it'll only be a hindrance to her in the future.

Suddenly I knew exactly who we could practice on. I called in Rose and Dimitri. Their auras were so bright and mixed along with the Shadows surrounding hers, there was no way Lissa would have a hard time missing it.

"Ok, practice on her. What do you see?" looking towards her I asked.

I could feel the excitement bubbling off her in heated bliss as she rambled off the different colors. Although she didn't see them clearly I had to stop her when she said blue.

"Wait. What?" I asked her.

"Uh…well, I mean, I can't really see that clearly, but I think there's a hint of blue." She told me, hesitantly.

"What shade?" because that was really important.

"Hu, that's the tricky part. It's like, a part of it is a dark navy blue," Dhampir, "and the other is like a sky blue," royal, "is that right?" she asked.

I knew she didn't know what that meant. But I did.

"What? What's wrong?" Rose asked, clearly noting my alarmed expression.

I wasn't sure what to say.

"Uh, well..I'm not entirely sure." I said, looking from Rose to Dimitri.

"Ugh…spit it out! What did you see?" she seem frustrated, which was understandable in her current situation. Even though she didn't know it. She'd be experiencing a roller coaster of things to come.

"I'm not really sure how to say thing…" I started, and the room became quiet.

Their small living room, with normal décor and a few personal touches instantly seemed smaller than I realized.

"Rose…" I started to say, and then Mikhail came to me and held my hand, already knowing what I was about to say, "Rose…you're pregnant."

She gasped and so did Lissa, Dimitri's eyes widened.

I quickly continued.

"Twins…"

"Crap…" I heard her whispered.

"But it get complicated…" I mumbled.

"How much complicated can it be already? I'm pregnant with twins…oh gosh… are you sure?" I could see the fear in her eyes, and saw Dimitri's hand snake through hers. Knowing he felt sad believing it wasn't his, but still supporting her.

"Ones a Royal…the other is a Dhampir."

* * *

><p><strong>: Danm. Woah. Hmp. Viktor...we all knew he was a bad egg. But do you think he'll find out about the girl? And how do you think they'll find her? Look at Christian! All, taking on the big bad guardian so he can protect his love :) Ain't that sweet! Let's not forget Rose and Dimitri cuddle session. But...hmm, ROSE IS PREGNANT? Who'da thought? How do you think this Royal and Dhampir baby situation is going to play out?  
><strong>

**Tell me what you think peeps :) **

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Valdeh**


	19. Twist

**Hey! Sorry for this late update. My computer was literally dead and I'm having a hard time actually continuing this because there's so much I want to do. :) I hope you like this chapter even though it's short. I'll update again soon!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rose…<strong>_

_Boom. Boom. Boom._

Shhh. I said in my head. But it wouldn't stop.

_Boom. Boom. Boom._

It continued. "Dimitri…" I groaned, if that pounding didn't stop I was going to rip the head off of whoever was doing it.

_Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom._

"Ugh! Fine! I'm coming." I grumbled, then dazilly walked out my room, downstairs to the door.

I really, _really,_wasn't prepared for who was on the other side. Surprise and fear roamed through me as I took in the other person. Brushing hair out of my face, rubbing my eyes, and lastly, punching myself to see if I was just having a horrible nightmare, I gaped at him.

His back was turned, but I knew who it was. Not only because I'd know him anywhere, but I felt it. I felt him, and that scared me, what scared me more was the fact that I felt a pull to him that I've never felt before. One stronger than that last time I saw him.

He turned and looked just as put together as before, only he sprouted a healing black eye. I quickly glanced around and realized there were no guardians in sight.

I braced myself, felt the bond and knew Lissa was awake with Christian in their room. And eyed him. For myself and my family, I would no longer be afraid of him. But the emotion that I felt inside was scarier than the fear I once had.

"Hello, Rose." He said, as his eyes roamed my body, making no effort to hide it. He stared a little longer than comfortable at my stomach but I quickly removed any thought that he'd know I was currently knocked up. One, because no one outside our group knew and two, I wasn't even showing. Hadn't even gone to the doctor because I was scared what would show.

"What do you want?" I cut to the chase.

"Is that any way to treat the father of your son?" he asked, smiling mischievously as he did so.

My jaw literally hit the floor then.

_**Dimitri…**_

"Are you sure?" I barked into my phone. We've been searching for Lissa's half sister for a month now, and we've gone through more than a dozen dead ends. It's been a pain especially when I knew I was away from Rose longer than I was comfortable with.

For two weeks we talked about the fact that she's having both my kid and Adrian's. I was pissed and excited at the same time. All I could think about was the fact that that bastards' spawn was growing inside her with my child.

Let's say that got us in one of our biggest fights. As angry as I was, I couldn't help but feel guilty because I made her cry. I knew it wasn't her fault, and it wasn't like I'd ever ask or contemplate her aborting his baby. No, we'd find a way to get through it. But we made a promise before I left that Adrian would have nothing to do with our kids.

Rose is mine, so are the babies that are growing inside of her. It was enough we had to deal with a deranged new, albeit temporary king, but Adrian? No. I couldn't deal with him at the moment.

We found out the name of the woman Prince Dragomir had his affair with. Now we were looking for their daughter who, apparently was seen at a popular Dhampir bar. Why was a, Moroi at bar was beyond me, but stranger things, obviously, had happened.

Driving down to West Virginia, we approached D's Bar and immediately our Guardians started to scan the place and look for her.

"Can I get you something?" the bartender asked me.

"This girl, seen her?" I asked him, in a no nonsense tone of voice. I was on duty and had no bloody patience for an annoying human trying to make things difficult.

"Uhh..y-yea. She went up there with a guy." He told me and pointed to a set of stairs leading to the second floor.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. "Everyone head upstairs!" I yelled into the ear piece.

Just as I hit the landing I saw her enter a room close the door.

"Open the door!" I yelled, banging on it.

I signaled to the guardian to kick it down. What we saw I definitely wasn't expecting.

Newly found Princess Jill Mastrano, daughter of Prince Dragomir, was wrapped up in the arms of Guardian Eddie Castile.

"Ho-ly sheet." Murmured the guardian beside me, "looks like you found the Princess' half sister Eddie."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Did you like it? Tell me all about it :) Please. lol, oh! an tell me what you'd like to maybe happen. <strong>

**xxoo**

**Valy**


	20. Jill, I'm not related to that priss!

**I'm SO SORRY!**

My browser crashed! Like for days, weeks, probably MONTHS! ...well at least that's what it felt like. So anyway, I've written this and chapter twenty that I'll post! I hope you can forgive me and continue reading...tell me what you like :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

"Maybe you guys have been kicked in the head one too many times but I am no way, related to that stuck up priss." Jill stated to the guardians who surrounded her. Her eyes were glued on to Dimitri's as she boldly told them she wasn't leaving.

She was one of the few people who stood up to Dimitri when he was in Guardian mode. She immediately earned his respect then, but he had a job to do.

Eddie took in everyone's appearance and took the time to talk, "Hm…now that I think about it. You do look like her a bit." This earned a glare from her.

"Keep talking Eddie, just keep talking." She threatened.

"You have to come with us Princess." Dimitri said.

She scowled and made no move to leave. "No." she said, then planted her butt in a chair facing the window, folded her arms and ignored them all.

Guardian Keslok sighed, "Since, you and her are…whatever. Do you want to deal with her or would you like us to intervene." He told Eddie.

Eddie knew what was up. He knew what's happening with Lissa and Rose, and so he knew what it meant if Jill really is related to Lissa. Dimitri had no doubt she was though.

Jill felt her body floating. Scowling she looked up to see it was Eddie holding her. "Put me down!" she growled. There was no way she was going to get mixed up in whatever's happening with that "priss."

"Calm down. Let's just see what's going on." He told her as he followed a couple guardians out while Dimitri and the others.

When they reached the lot he put her down. "Where are we going?" Eddie asked. He knew the Princess, Rose and Christian were out of the country, but he didn't know where. Not many people did and he knew that was for the best.

"You can't make me do anything I don't want to. I don't care who you think I am!" Jill growled out. Clearly upset by the turn of events.

"We have the plane ready," Guardian Keslok said to Dimitri.

Two Escape SUV's parked in front of them as he said so. "We need positive confirmation that she's the Princess' half sister then we'll talk about the rest later." Dimitri told Eddie.

"Ok, we'll follow you." He told them.

Dimitri had no qualms that Eddie truly intended to follow them, but after catching them in a cinch earlier he knew that if Jill really put her mind to it, she could make him do the exact opposite.

"And we'll follow you." He stated stiffly, exhaustion was starting to wear on him. All he could think of was that comfy bed in Russia and soft, Roza.

_**Three hours later, 2:53 a.m.**_

"I swear Eddie, if you don't get me out of this mess you're looking at a dry spell for a very, very long time." Jill threatened Eddie.

Eddie smirked at her, because he just turned 20 and Jill was only 17, there was no way he'd take her now, even if she begged…well, he'll try and control himself.

"Baby, we both know you'll be the one begging for some when you start getting it." He told her, and saw a hint of her blush before she turned around.

He was waiting for what was going to happen, because he knew. They talked a lot, before they started their little dating game. Not saying he wasn't serious about her because he was. Very serious. Jill was everything he's ever imagined in having in a girl. He never thought he'd fall for a Moroi, he guessed that's why people say "never say never" right?

He saw her deflate from his peripheral vision.

"I don't want it to be him…" she whispered. Pain evident in her voice. There was nothing he could do but listen and be there for her. If she was indeed Prince Dragomir's daughter that meant life was about to get a whole lot more complicated.

They wouldn't be able to sneak out of court anymore. That was for sure.

"Do you know how many times I've met him?" she turned around and said to him. He tried to keep his eyes on the road as they ducked through a dirt path. He had no idea where they were going but knew it wasn't Court. Court wasn't a place to be.

It was messed up. If Dhampir's thought they were badly treated when Tatiana ruled, it was worse with Dashkov. He had them working 17 hour shifts and still expected the same level of security. How the hell can tired people produce excellent protection?

Especially now that many quit and started to guard other Royals and Moroi. The amount of Guardians was decreasing. He wasn't sure how he felt about Jill being Lissa's half sister. A part of it hoped it was true because that meant Lissa would've been able to take the throne. Adrian's family knew who she wanted, and his grandmother Ekaterina had the papers to prove it.

It was why Dashkov was rushed to make sure there was no way Lissa could take control and then…do what he did to her so long ago.

Then a part of him wished it wasn't so. Because it meant that…

"He was right there…" she whispered. It meant that. That she'd know, he knew and he didn't do anything about it. She knew her father wasn't her biological father, and she constantly told me her little fantasies of who he could be and why he probably never visited her. "He never said anything, nor did he..hint you know? I mean, how could a man who treated…Lissa and Andre so wonderfully treat me like I was nothing. I probably wasn't." Jill scowled, "Why should I be all helpful to that little 'princess' when all she's ever done is get LITERALLY everything she's ever wanted? Then she accuses me of cheating with her boyfriend, like he'd ever look at any girl twice." She started to grumble.

At the mention of Christian Eddie's fist tighten against the steering wheel. She didn't notice and he hoped it stayed that way. When they'd met Jill had been crazy about Christian. Basically threw herself in his path just so she could see him. Then a year later she had this huge crush on some other Royal.

One that was way too young for her. If he hadn't intervened in that one, Jill wouldn't be the same Jill beside him. But Christian? The jealousy that burned his stomach didn't quench when he tried to convince himself that she wanted him. Because really, who's to say he isn't a phase. What about when she becomes royal? He knew the odds were slim she wasn't a Dragomir. She had the eyes. Those green eyes.

They stopped on a remote heli-pad field. Parking they entered a white jet he knew wasn't American. The Cryllic gave it away.

"Russia ?" he question to Dimitri.

"Yea," he said, as he along with three other guardians scanned the area. The sun was almost down so the danger was increasing by the second. Jill was already buckled in when he entered. He kept feeling like something was going to end and he didn't like it.

He sat beside her and held her hand though. The plane started and Dimitri was talking on his phone to someone. The conversation was heated from the looks of it but he couldn't bring himself to ask. He was more focused on Jill's hand. He never realized how perfect, and petite they were. Her nails were perfectly manicured and on her slim finger right next to her pinky sat the intricate, gold plated ring he gave her. He never saw her take it off, and realized now that he never wanted her to.

"Everything alright?" Jill asked him, squeezing his hand that held hers.

He gave her a strained smile and shook his head 'yes.'

"Buckle up everyone." The pilot said, then repeated in Russian.

The jet was in the sky ten minutes later.

* * *

><p><strong>So..what do you think? Like the whole Eddie and Jill thing? Next chapter is Adrian...for those still here, I think you've been waiting for this! The ultimate Dimitri vs. Adrian confrontation! Yeehooo! (lol)<strong>

**Valdeh**


	21. Closing a door to open a window

**So here it is. You Dimitri lovers and Adrian haters, (for good reason), the part you've all been waiting for! :)**

**Tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

_Rose…_

It didn't take long for Adrian to get a hold of me. I'd completely forgotten that I'd taken his mutated, disgusting blood. Now, the fact that his baby was inside me, I felt the pull towards him even stronger. It was the only thing I believed held me to him. Made me want to go closer and closer until we were one.

The thought disgusted me and made my skin crawl.

Sonya told me that she hadn't seen anything like me before. I didn't argue with her either. The only Shadow Kissed person I knew was Anna. From what she could tell me, little by little the babies were draining me. Making me weaker as Adrian's child grew by my blood and Dimitri's…well, he was just too strong. She told me that she could see the darkness dimming around me.

Once I'd have thought having my darkness dimming would have been great. Maybe, I won't be shadow kissed anymore but still be alive. But apparently that wasn't the case. When the darkness goes, I go. I guess that was why a person who is Shadow Kissed was utterly dependent on their Moroi is he or she died.

So I guess I knew how Adrian knew I was pregnant with his child, even though I knew I wasn't showing. There was no way. I kept thinking that he tracked me here through our blood bond, and if he tracked me, if he could find me then he could find my babies too.

I couldn't let that happen. I just couldn't, that's why, when he had me pinned against the wall and was really, frighteningly close to making me follow him back, I attacked.

I attacked the man that changed who I was, I attacked the man who made me believe in a love that wasn't true, I attacked the man who made me want him even though I was both disgusted by the thought of him, and was in love with an even better man.

It was him falling atop of our table and knocking over a lamp that probably go Christian's and Lissa's attention.

"Rose, you alright down there?" he yelled, I heard his steps getting close to the bottom floor.

Adrian was already up by then, either he was working out, or I was losing my touch because that fall would have at least put him down for a good twenty seconds. Not the ten he got up in, and boy was he mad.

"You little whore. You forgot the lesson I taught you didn't you!" he sneered at me. Apparently his sweet talking me was over and now it was time for the hard part.

I wasn't afraid anymore. No, this time it wasn't just me, it was my babies too. There was no way he would get them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Christian yelled, I turned to see him in yellow boxers with red cheeks. I laughed because seriously, he just announced to myself and Guardian Dylan who just walked in that him and Lissa were about to get it on.

That was my mistake. Because Adrian took my distraction of Christian to come at me with that lamp he dropped. The impact twisted my entire face to the side and I literally flew into the couch.

"I'm here to take what's mine." Adrian growled.

Only I didn't hear him. There was a ringing sound echoing in my head. It grew louder and louder as I groaned in discomfort. I tried to move away, nausea started to build up inside me and my mouth tasted of iron.

"You. Stay. Away. From. Her!" I heard Christian yell. I barely saw the bat in his hand before he swung out at Adrian.

There was another crash and thudding. God, my head hurts. Whatever that lamp was made out of was seriously heavy.

I recovered just in time to see Dylan dragging Christian off Adrian and Lissa rushing over to me. We hear the familiar crunch of stones as two vehicles raced towards us. The vehicles were familiar

"Shit." Dylan said. That was Dimitri, the other Guardians and Lissa's sister. I looked at Adrian, the room, Christian then turned towards the mirror to see my reflection and winced.

"Shit, is right my buddy my pal. Come on Liss, let's get out of here before World War Z starts up in our living room." Dylan snickered as Christian stood above a kneeling Adrian. His scowl still prominent on his face.

"Why's he here? How'd he find us?" Liss whispered as we scurried to the wash room adjacent to the dining room.

"Hell if I bloody care! If it wasn't for the fact that I'm pregnant Liss, I'd turn him into a human pretzel." I growled out.

_Dimitri…_

"When I tell my parents what you guys did…" Jill continued to scold.

God, that woman was giving me a head ache. I was relieved we found her. I saw Guardian Koslov, Yeven and Juro walking off to the back cabin. I knew they were going to go for a long, long sleep. I certainly wanted to hop in my bed right about now.

But first, I wanted to have a long, hot, relaxing shower…with Rose.

Scrubbing my face with my hand I opened the door and walked through the living room.

"Hey Christian, Adrian, where's Rose?" I asked absentmindedly as I aimed for the stairs. Then I stopped, and did a re-run of what I said.

Adrian? What?

I turned, slowly because there was no way in hell that man would be brave enough to show his scrawny ass here.

But there he was, in the flesh, and if it wasn't because he was already covered in a little blood, I was starting to see red. Sleep evaporated from my body as I took in the man who hurt my woman so damn much and treated her like shit.

"What. The. Hell. Is. He. Doing. Here?" I jerked out. Directing my words at both Christian and Dylan because I was looking at Adrian like he was the devil in disguise, and he probably was. Either the man had a death wish or really thought I wouldn't pummel him to the ground because he didn't even have the audacity to look a little bit scared.

Adrian tightened his jaw, and clenched his fist as he glared back. He stare never wavering and his stance didn't relax.

"Shit…" I heard Rose say from behind me.

"Leave Rose." I told her. I didn't want him anywhere near her. Then he turned and watched her. I scowled as I saw the way his lips turned up in a creepy smile.

He knew something.

"Don't look at her!" I yelled at him. He jumped a little but otherwise didn't turn away.

"Come here Rose…" he murmured. His voice deep and commanding. That's when I lost it.

With all the messed up shit Rose and I were going to deal with, with keeping Lissa safe until she can take the throne, find a way to safely dethrone Dashkov and the boys. God the boys. No way was he going to have an input in my kids life.

The bastard was going to die. Today.

I lunged at him and wasted no time to get him to his knees. My punch landed directly on his chin, causing him to swing to the side. Breathing deeply I let my body take over, this bastard was going to get what was coming to him. I sent a second punch his way, stronger than the last as I did an up thrust into his stomach which caused him to double over and expel choked air from his body.

I grabbed him by his collar and dragged him to the center of the room where I could get a better look at him. Someone turn on the light because instead of seeing a silhouette of a beaten man who was going to get more, I saw his every outline, then I saw the scratches on his hand.

"Did you touch her?" I growled at him, my face in his as I tightened my hands around his neck. "Answer me you piece of shit! Did you touch her?" I yelled again, this time, turning him to face Rose, as I had him in a chokehold.

"He's going to kill him," I heard someone whisper.

He elbowed me in my stomach which caused me to release him, he stood straight as I sauntered close to him. Eyes bulging with rage as he stared at me, I knew this was going to be easy. Way too easy. But before I could make another move he sent a blow my way, it skimmed my face but I felt the impact of it anyway.

It felt sluggish, then he sent another body shot, this one to my ribs that sent fresh ripples of pain through my torso. I'd gotten hurt there in a fight with strigoi while on my mission. The bruise was fresh and stung more than it should.

The fool went in for another shot but this time I didn't even let him get halfway. I sent a gut thrust, then another, and another. Hearing his grunts and groans and the puff of air that escaped his throat. He collapsed after the third thrust but I didn't stop there.

He scooted back, apparently he was coming to his senses now, as I approached him. God, I was on fire. I was heating up and there was no way I was done with him now.

He leaned against the window and coughed while holding his stomach. Groaning he tried to move out of my way and I gave him space for a while, then I punched him in the jaw, my right hand connecting with his face. Then one from my left hand. Then one from my right.

"You like that? Do you like that? You little son of a…does..that…feel…good?" I grunted out.

"Stop. Stop Dimitri!" I heard someone say. I was too lost in this punk to pay attention.

"Stop Dimitri please!" she yelled again, but I didn't want to. God there was so much, I didn't want it to end now. "Help, God! Someone stop him! …Dimitri!" I heard her, then I felt her. Rose, no Rose, leave.

I was still in a haze as I arched to hit him again as I heard someone fall.

"Rose!" Lissa shrieked then I stopped.

"No…"

She lay on the ground holding her cheek. I immediately let go of Adrian and stooped down to hold her.

I didn't get a word out before I heard Jill scream then Lissa. Then Guardian Dylan and the others came barging through the back and side doors.

Turning around I saw Adrian being held up in the air, blood oozed out of his mouth as his eyes bulged, stared at the ceiling. A long pale hand stretched through his stomach, caused his blood to wash the floor red. Releasing him, a strigoi stepped through our broken window.

A strigoi who looked a lot like, Viktor Dashkov.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm like...woah!? God...Adrian... what do you think? Was that a little too harsh? :)<strong>

**Tell me...**

**Valdeh**


	22. Betrayal

**Hey! I'm so glad you guys liked the chapters! :) I hope this keeps you on your toes!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One<strong>

"Dylan, take Christian and Lissa upstairs!" Rose commanded, already shifting into Guardian mode. There was no time to register the Adrian's death. No one would have survived that.

They stumbled upstairs as Dimitri, Rose and three other Guardians came inside. They took their stance, taking in Viktor Daskov who was unmistakably Strigoi. How he got that way was a mystery. Because, why on earth would he turn himself? He wanted the throne, he wanted Lissa dead, and how was he to keep it if he was a Strigoi.

Their little house was tarnished. Lamps and tables lay scattered and broken along the floor due to the fight between Rose and Adrian then him and Dimitri. Glass shards scattered along the windowsill and floor, it crunched as Viktor made his way inside.

Though he wasn't the only one. Another man, one who looked similar to Viktor but there was no way it was his son. Brother? No one knew about Viktor having a brother. Rose dismissed the thought and watched as three out of the four Guardians started screaming.

"Oh, brother, the little Dhampir is with child." The man said, apparently he was Viktor's brother, and a Spirit user. There wasn't any other way he'd be able to know. The ground started to shake below them as Viktor stalked closer.

It seemed he wasn't as affected by what was going on.

Looking at his brother Rose saw a creepy yet disturbing smile curved along his face, "Get the girl," he hissed, his hair stuck out in odd places as he jitterly moved his fingers through it, "she's all we're going to need."

From her peripheral vision Rose saw Eddie calmly, and most importantly silently walk behind Viktor's brother through the door. She also saw Dimitri reach for his stake, so she knew was going to stand guard along with guardian Koslov who wasn't caught up in whatever made the three other Guardians scream with pain.

It was like they had it timed. Viktor was a smart man most of the time, he was a planner, whenever he wanted to attack and scare Rose and Lissa he always did a good job of it. This time though he was quite daft. A smart man obviously doesn't make a smart Strigoi; and well, a strong one.

He lunged for Dimitri as Eddie lunged for his brother. Viktor spun around Dimitri, his speed great but as Dimitri always reminded Rose, that was it. Speed and strength. There wasn't any technique, no fighting skills. Dimitri took advantage of that. Every time Viktor lunged at him, intent on killing him with his new-found Strigoi strength, Dimitri zipped off in another direction. When Viktor lunged at him again, Dimitri faked to the other side.

Rose watched, ready to intervene when needed but Dimitri had it under control. She knew it but the determined look in his eyes and the increasing ferocity in Viktor's. he wasn't used to failing, and probably thought this would've been a breeze, but she could see the man was tiring.

On the other side she saw Eddie holding a crazed, thrashing spirit user on the ground. She was more worried for him when I saw the front door being ripped off its hinges.

"Eddie watch out!" Rose yelled. She looked around for something to help him with. Then she found a rolling pin on the counter that separated the living room from their kitchen. She reached them both just when the door was slammed into Eddie.

Thrashing him from left to right until Rose reached and waked the spirit user to his head. This dazed him, releasing both Eddie and the other guardians from his spell.

Dimitri grunted when Viktor faked a right and struck him in his gut. Rose was helping Eddie stand up while the other guardians bound Viktor's brother. Guardian Koslov attacked Viktor as he was getting ready to strike Dimitri again. His stake was out, but Viktor quickly spun around, lashing his hand out towards his arm. His stake fell out but Dimitri quickly took advantage of Viktor's back turned around.

He got out his stake and with poised precisions stabbed Viktor through his back towards his heart. Viktor's sharp shrill filled the air and Rose could feel the walls shaking. Viktor's brother was sobbing with intense pain. HE started to yell at us to leave Viktor alone, but Dimitri had other ideas as he shoved the stake into his heart.

Dimitri let out a loud breath as Viktor slumped to the ground dead. But all wasn't over. Guardian Koslov proceeded to attack Dimitri. The only thing on his side was the element of surprise. But as soon as Dimitri recovered he threw a roundhouse kick into Koslov's stomach. Koslov flew back but didn't get far. Dimitri went over to him and started to pummel him with punches to the face.

The ground underneath Dimitri lifted up, causing him to fall on his back as two of the other Gaurdian's stood motionless, staring into space with blank expressions. Rose tried to get Eddie out of there so she could help Dimitri.

Viktor's brother broke free of his bonds, Koslov got up and slammed a metal statue on Dimitri's face. Dimitri went unconscious, his face bleeding. Rose screamed, fear flowed through her blood. Viktor grabbed her as Koslov fought off Eddie's attempts to stop him.

Rose fought. She hit and punched but the more she moved, the more she screamed the faster her energy dwindled. It was like someone was sucking the life out of her because she oculdnt even lift up her arm to punch again.

She couldn't take her eyes off a motionless Dimitri. Or Eddie and Koslov as he pulled out a gun at Eddie. Eddie froze.

"Why are you doing this?" Eddie growled out. Any other time, Rose would have wanted to know too, but she couldn't keep herself awake. Viktor's brother held her head as she fell to the ground.

Koslov smiled at him, there was no way Eddie would approach him with a gun, "They were all suppose to die. The girl wasn't supposed to live. Because of her, I didn't get all my money."

"Leave Rose, you don't have to take her. Just go." Eddie tried to compromise. Something was wrong, because Rose wasn't moving, just laying limp in the arms of Viktor's brother. He didn't like the way he was looking at her, worse the way his slimy fingers were rubbing over her body.

"Sorry kid, no can do." He said, shooting Eddie in his gut. Eddie screamed in pain, dropping to his knees he glared at Koslov.

Then he saw Rose. "God, no." he said to himself.

He yelled for Guardian Dylan to help, but his shouts were merely whispers as Viktor's brother and Koslov dragged Rose out and into one of their Guardian vehicle.

The slamming a SUV doors and turning of gravel was what made Dylan and Christian descend downstairs. They weren't expecting what they say. A high pitched, ear bursting scream echoed from behind them as Jill burst through and fell on the ground beside Eddie. Not caring that her jeans were going to be ruined from the blood that surrounded him.

She didn't like what she felt, the faint throb of Eddie's pulse.

* * *

><p><strong>D-A-M-N! So...didja like it!? lol, tell me what you think!<strong>

**Valdeh**


	23. Elemental Users?

**Hey, Hey, Hey!**

**Wow, I see you guys likes the last chapter. So glad I still have your attention. So here's another one for you. Hope you like this one just as much. I'll UD at the end of the week.**

Valy

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter Twenty-two**

**_Rose…_**

It was bright, so so bright it hurt my eyes even though I knew they were closed. I groaned as I tried to move because my head was pounding. I tried to rub my head but my hand was pulled back.

_What?_

Then I tried again. To no avail. Then I tried my legs but the same thing happened. I opened my eyes again.

_What in the world?_

I was in a room, trees were blowing, I could hear them. I could see a hint of blue through an open window. There wasn't much in this room, it was just blaringly white and sterile looking. Looking down I saw my hands with bands wrapped around my wrists.

I pulled, and pulled, then pulled some more.

Someone entered the room, I couldn't see his face. Even though the light was so bright, he was ominously dark, like a black cloud coming closer to me. And closer.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled, there was no way I was letting this creep anywhere near me.

"Stay away!" I yelled again, thrashing around the bed, trying to move away but he just kept coming closer and closer.

"Let's see how my little elemental users are now. Shall we?" said the man. It was definitely a man. He came up the side of my bed and I tried, so hard, to pull away. To break free from these bands.

He settled his hand on my stomach and a electric shock spread throughout my body. First there was pain, then nothing.

Then black.

**_Jill…_**

"Do you know when he'll wake up?"

"We're not sure yet, but we have hope that he might."

"How about Dimitri?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"He's in a more critical condition. We have to keep monitoring him."

I couldn't listen to them anymore. Even in hushed tones their conversation still floated to me like yells. I could hear it all and didn't like one word. I held Eddie's hand in mine. I loved his tanned skin, now it was pale and his lips weren't that bright cherry red I loved to nibble on.

"Come on Eddie. Open your eyes baby. Just a little bit." I whispered to him. Touching his face lightly with my fingers. He was bandaged, and wires stuck out of him from his arms and chest.

Everything hurt, I couldn't comprehend how he escalated to quickly. The day after everything went bad he wasn't his bad. He was conscious and eating. I truly thought he'd have gotten better by now. But when we went to visit Dimitri in the hospital he just collapsed. The doctors said he had slow internal bleeding, and it was a miracle he didn't pass out earlier.

"Jill…" Lissa said from behind me. Even with everything going on, I still didn't like her, but it wasn't what was foremost on my mind. Eddie was. Apart from my parents, he is my best friend, my family, my boyfriend. The man whose eyes made me see my entire future. I'd just found him now life was threatening to take him away from me.

"Jill..." she asked again. Couldn't she see I didn't want her near me? Couldn't she see that being with Eddie was more important that doing anything with her?

_Leave me alone. _I wanted to tell her.

"We have to go." She said. But I didn't want to. It's been three weeks, I couldn't leave. Eddie might wake up at any moment. Come one Eddie. Come on. I know you can do this.

"I'll stay with Eddie for a while. I have a good feeling about today." I told her. Not sure why, but I had to make her leave me alone so I could do what I needed to do.

"Ok, I'll be with Christian in Dimitri's room." She said quietly, but I could still feel her behind me. Then she was gone.

I got up and locked the door behind me. His room was mostly dark; the small illumination above his bed was the only light in the room. But it was all I needed. I plucked my little purse from the chair in the corner and took out the small, purple glass bottle.

I was hesitant about using it. I mean, she told me it would work, she knew how much I love Eddie, knew how much it'd hurt if I lost him, but I didn't want it to hurt him either.

Taking a deep breath I removed the cover and sweet vapor pushed through the opened hole. Make the room feel softer, more comfortable. Then I did exactly what she told me to do. I placed little drops on his fingers, then on his toes. I drizzled some up his legs and poured a little on his stomach.

Taking another breath I willed my hands to stop shaking. I was nervous, but more hopeful for it to work. I wet my hands and slide it through his hair. Then I leaned down and kissed him once on his cheek. Then I took the remaining liquid, tilted his head up and poured it in his mouth.

Then I waited.

She told me it would take a while to work, she said to give it a couple hours.

I didn't expect him to still be unconscious down 24 hours later.

**_Lissa…_**

I sat down next to Christian who was reading the paper. Ever since the attack he's been searching for any hint or leads that could tell us where Rose was. I helped too when I could, but he took it upon himself. He and Rose have always been snarky with each other, and only on a blue moon would I actually see them get along. But their friendship must be stronger than I realized because he hasn't given up, and really, I wouldn't either.

"She still hasn't left his room." I whispered to Christian. It's been a week since I've talked to Jill.

"Mmm?" he asked.

I sighed, "How is he?" I asked him.

He finally looked up. "He's, he's doing better actually. Moved his fingers the other day…" he answered, a small smile on his face.

"What?!" I exclaimed, I wasn't aware of this. At all. "Why didn't you tell me? I would've been here." I told him. I hurried over to his bed and he did seem a little bit healthier. His color was coming back just a little but his eyes were still closed. I expected him to open his eyes. To know we were here and feel how much we all needed him, how much Rose, wherever she was, needs him.

"You were at your meeting with the council members. I knew how stressed out you were. I didn't want to worry you more." He told me as he walked towards me.

I made a mental sigh. Ever since Viktor's surprising, for them, turn to evil, I was thrust onto the road to take the throne. On any other circumstance I probably wouldn't have given in easily. But I knew once I took the throne if we hadn't found Rose yet, I would send out every search party to look for her.

"I'm worried about her Christian. What if we never find her? Why did the take her? What if they're hur-"

"Shh." He said harshly, he touched his forehead with my head. "Don't say that. Especially around Dimitri. We'll find her. Don't worry." He said.

"I hope so."

It was exactly ten minutes later Jill burst through the door, water in her eyes, hands caved around her mouth. The first thing I felt was my heart dropping.

"He's awake. Eddie's awake!" she exclaimed, and then dashed back to his room.

I felt happy the first time in a long time. Then followed her back to Eddie's room.

There he was, eyes wide open. Awake, conscious, alive; and the first thing he asked was, "Where's Rose?"

My smiled dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Crap. We so gotta save Rose. Don't you think? I mean, what the he$%? And what's up with the whole 'Elemental Users' part? What in the world is Jill doing? And do you think Dimitri will survive?<strong>

**Tell me what you think :)**

**Valdeh**


	24. Lost

**Hey! So, this is the whole thing that happened after, next chapter is finding Rose! It'll be way longer and I hope you'll enjoy**

**Thanks everybody who reviewed! It means a lot!**

**Valy**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty three<p>

Dimitri woke up in a cloud. It was soft and fluffy and made him feel like he was floating, though he'd never imagined that heaven could smell so good, like flowers and rain water. It brought him comfort of home. He tried to snuggle deeper into the cloud. It engulfed him in its soft, tingly feel of it. He couldn't remember a time where he'd felt so relaxed.

Then he smelt something familiar. He inhaled more and more but it just came in small doses. He couldn't remember what is was, or why it was so familiar. Then a sense of urgency caught him. Something was happening, he was suppose to do something. It hurt him through and through that he couldn't remember because while nothing came to mind, there was that sense that, feeling, that it was important.

Then the hum came. It got louder, and the louder it got the harsher it felt to him. He groaned and every movement hurt his entire body. Slowly he opened his eyes and he stared into green. Bright, green eyes that stared at him.

His head hurt, and the green eyed person yelled. He groaned again, her high pitched voice shook his head. That's when the urgency came again. An alarm in his mind sounded, he heard yells, screams and shouts, shuffling, scraping sounds.

Dimitri shouted, his head was in pain, so much he felt like his head was about to explode. That's when he heard more noises around his bed. People were yelling and talking, someone shook him but he couldn't see who.

That's when it started to get quiet, something cool flowed through him and the pain in his body subsided, the throbbing in head numbed, and he fell back into his soft, flowery cloud.

_Dimitri…_

I knew I was dreaming, there was no way Adrian would be here in front of me if I wasn't dreaming. He just stood there, staring at me.

"I'm not staring at you Belikov. You think I want to be here?" he told me. Wait, how did he know…

"Because I brought you here." He told me. Wait, but he was dead.

He sighed, "I brought you here. Don't ask questions."

"W" I tried to say, but nothing came out. I tried again. "Why?" I asked him.

"You know why." He said, he was too far away for me to grab him, but still close enough so I could hear him.

"Why would I ask if I didn't know?" I told him. He started to circle me and I only saw glimpses of him.

"You have to remember Belikov. " He said, his voice getting louder and louder.

"You have to remember." He repeated again, this time right in front of me.

Then he was gone.

_Lissa…_

"What are you going to do Lissa?" Christian asked, I heard the wariness in his voice. I didn't want to think about it. I couldn't, too much was happening. I was being crowned today and had yet to find my best friend. My pregnant best friend who was kidnapped but a crazed Spirit User and Sociopath.

"I'm going to find her Christian." I told him as I paced our room. We were in my home. I was going to be crowned Thursday, which was two days from now.

"Lissa, don't do anything …rash." He said warily.

"What do you mean don't do anything rash?" I said, as I rushed to him and clutched his shirt in my hands. "It's past time for calm don't you think Christian? Dimitri's still unconscious and the only time it looked like he was going to awake he had a seizure, and he's had two more since. What are we suppose to do? Rose is out there with a maniac and sociopath!" I yelled.

Eddie walked in. He looked just as banged up as I last saw him. He was on a mission, the same as I was. He told me he was going to contact Mason to help him find Rose. I couldn't go, even though I wanted to. But I was going to do any and everything I could to help find her.

Even if I had to induce another Spirit search I will. I could swallow the darkness, but I couldn't lose Rose. I lost my entire family in that crash, Rose and I survived. If I lost my one and only true friend I don't know what I'd do.

"I found Mason, we think we know where they are. But it'll be dangerous." Eddie said. When he started talking, I was already agreeing to be on this but now that he said the 'd' word I wasn't so sure.

"Eddie, you just got out of the hospital, do you think you're ok to go on something dangerous?" Christian asked before I did. He was still worried about Dimitri but he wanted Eddie safe nonetheless.

"We have to find her." He growled out, his voice laced with a hidden edge of hurt that stung the room.

"It doesn't mean _you _have to go." I said to him. But he just looked at me. I heard Christian sigh behind. He muttered something but I couldn't see his face when I turned because he was staring out the window, with one hand on his neck and the other twisted to his back.

"What did you say?" Eddie growled out.

Christian turned so fast and yelled in Eddie's face that it caught me off-guard and held me there until I could process his yells, "I said, 'I can't believe you're still in love with her'!"

The room was quiet, "What?" I asked eyes wide with complete and utter surprise.

"You heard me. It was years ago. I want to save Rose as much as you do, but you don't need to go all Rambo and put your life in danger." Christian chided.

"You're in love with Rose?" I gasped. It made some sense but…how? When? I seriously had no clue about this.

"I'll run over the plan with Lissa, but we'll need more people." He directed the last piece to me. I looked up and saw the struggle in his face.

"Sure, we'll meet and you can tell me how much you need. After my coronation, I'll make sure you get the best. But Eddie…" I started, but he wouldn't have any of it. He nodded and trailed out.

I asked Christian, 'How?' with my eyes, but he just sighed and plopped into the chair.

_Eddie…_

I couldn't believe he said that. I couldn't believe he said that in front of Lissa. I mean, I told him that while I was drunk. Rose was only once but we were friends, best friends, we had a bond and …that night. When I saw him dragging her, and heard her screams and knew that I couldn't and didn't do anything it burned me.

Every time I closed my eyes I saw her, she looked drained and defenseless. I was supposed to do something. I was supposed to help her. But that wasn't what drove me either, it was the sound of her yells, her yells that didn't go as far as the door but I heard them. They were shallow and weak, I kept thinking about how she was now.

What were they doing to her? Was she alright? If she wasn't, I knew I'd blame myself. I was the only one there to help and I couldn't. God! What type of person am I where I couldn't stop my best friend from being kidnapped, instead I got knocked out and stayed out for days.

I had to find her; I had to keep her safe. Because if I couldn't, how the hell would I be able to keep Jill safe? She's the one I love, I've ever loved, losing her would be the death of me, it would cripple a part of my I craved since I was young. That's why I'll make sure I can protect her. So that nothing, nothing would ever be able to tear her away from me. Except if she wanted to, and she wouldn't, right? Because she loves me, right?

But it looked like she answered those questions for me. I'd walked over to my apartment on base. It was in the same building Rose and Mason's were in. Jill stayed with me but she had her own place on the other side with the Royal Moroi. It was gated so that vandals couldn't get in. I mean, our main enemy is Strigoi's but we still had crime.

I opened the door and immediately called out to her. There was this thing that I liked hearing her voice when I came home. It made me feel, safe, loved, wanted. It was always light and welcoming, I could listen to it all day. But I didn't hear her, I heard shuffling though and movement, then I rushed to the sound, maybe someone was here.

"Jill?" I asked again, but still no answer.

Entering my bedroom, I saw it. I saw the large duffle bag on the bed with a couple shirts in it. First I thought she was bringing more clothes over, but then I saw her putting more in. Then her brush and make up stuff, then she walked over to our bathroom and took her toiletries.

"Jill?" I asked again, ignoring the burning sensation in my stomach. My throat felt like it was clogging up but I didn't let it show. I had to hear her say it.

"What does it look like?" she asked coldly. I'd never seen her like this. Why was she doing this?

"Jill…" I said, more like begged. I wanted to walk to her, ask her what was wrong so that I could fix it.

"You know, I've been thinking, you were right." She started to say, hoisting the bad up and then on her shoulder.

I couldn't think, so I had no idea what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, "And why do you have a bag?" I asked her. Holding the straps of it to take it off. It didn't belong there. He stuff didn't belong in that bag. They belong with mine, the bag belonged somewhere far, far away.

"Come on Jill, this isn't funny." I said, trying to meet her eyes.

"We're not going to work," she said softly, but with no more emotion than before.

"Are you leaving me?" I asked, but it sounded more like an accusation to my ears. I saw her eyes and she grabbed her bag again and pushed her way past me.

I followed her, and hugged her from behind, "Don't." I said, "Don't leave me." I begged her, "We can work it out. Whatever it is." I said, and I heard the loud crack in my voice. But I wasn't worried. The love of my life was walking out on me, just like my mom did my dad, and I couldn't stop her.

Just like I couldn't stop them from taking Rose.

She didn't answer, and I wouldn't let her go.

She said the one thing that crushed me though, so I had to, "Remember that Moroi I told you I was crazy about?" she started to say, but I didn't want her to finish, "I met him last night and we made love. I want him."

Then I let her go. My throat moved, up and down and my lungs fell. I gritted my jaw so tight I was scared my teeth would break.

She turned around and I saw something but I didn't care. Anything, anything I could forgive. But this? I couldn't, there was no way I'd ever be able to trust her again. Shit. But I want her.

"I'm" she started to say.

"Get. The. Hell. Out." I gritted out.

She did. Then I cried because not only had I lost my best friend, but also the woman I loved.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? The whole Dimitri thing. damn guess his injuries were more sever than we thought. Do you want him to live and remember Rose? Or live and forget her? Tell me! :) lol, I'll do as you say :)<strong>

**Valdeh**


	25. Found

**Hey! Sorry this is so late. I've been really sick for the last couple of days. I wanted to get this up though. Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p>Found<p>

_Five months later…_

_Rose_

Everything hurt. I was sweaty even with the air condition on and I was hungry but I'd just eaten. I felt like I was always in and out and maybe I was. Time had no use for me because I'd lost track a long time ago. It felt like I was here for years but for all I know it could've only been just months. Yes, I had on complete knowledge that I was probably here for months.

I'd forgotten about how long I'd actually been here, but I hadn't forgotten my babies, Dimitri, Lissa, Eddie, and Christian. I've always wondered how they were, if they made it, if someone was looking for me. The longer I stayed here the weaker I got and I felt like I was hallucinating. Though not just anyone, Adrian. I'd never thought I see him again, I mean why would I ever want to hallucinate about him?

Robert came in then, his hair had grown past his shoulders. He wore fancy shoes but his shirt was crumbly and his eyes, his eyes danced like mad whenever he was near. His personal body guard was here too, he came ever since my last escape attempt. I'd gotten Robert to remove my cuffs because I had to go pee, then I knocked him out but apparently it wasn't hard enough. When I met up with him at the door, I couldn't fight him off. If it wasn't for Robert, running down the hall screaming not to hurt the babies, I would've been pummeled right then and there.

That's when I realized I was actually in a very big house. I could remember seeing trees through the windows as I ran, but I didn't remember a lot after words. Even with my room looking so hospital like, I then made the connection that the only reason I was here was because Robert wanted something of mine. The only people that were now my first priority. My baby boys.

Why he wanted them I didn't know.

What he wanted to do with them, I didn't care.

Because there was no way in hell he was taking them from me.

Robert came to me and did what he always did. He put his hands over my now enlarged tummy and it glowed a bright green. His eyes would light up and he'd smile with all his teeth showing at me. This time was different though, this time he came in with a tray filled with shiny, sharp silver blades. A electric saw and towels.

My heart rate escalated as I figured what was coming. I was close to being in one of my 'out' stages. I had no idea why, it was like sometimes I was high, so high I felt clarity like no other, then I was blinded by a darkness so great it just took me out cold.

I could feel them moving. I had no idea which was which. Which one of them was Dimitri's and the other Adrian's, but they were both moving, in sync, like they could feel my fear. I tried to move but I knew it was useless, everything started to become blurry as they practically kicked my belly. I couldn't even touch them to calm them down because my wrists were bound.

"Now, this will only hurt a lot." I heard Robert say.

The last thing I remembered was that familiar feeling I got when Lissa healed people. That one that was filled with joy and shined bright gold coming around me. It put me at ease, and it put my babies at ease too.\

_Eddie…_

We knew where she was, and knew there wasn't a lot of time.

After Lissa was crowned Queen we got Sonya and Mikhail over here to help us find Rose and find out why they took her. Sonya had done some research and found out about an old ancient myth where a woman was impregnated both by a Moroi and Dhampir. The baby turned out to be something called 'Elemental User', Sonya told us that it meant the child would be able to practice all five elements, and could choose whether or not to specialize in one.

The only thing was, that because they were so powerful, they grew extremely fast and after only six months, they practically burst out of their mother, killing her in the process. Once had, if the person knew how and was a Spirit user, they could 'consume' the child's powers which would transfer all the life source from the child to the Spirit user. This ended in the child's death.

It had only happened once that we knew of, and if this was any indication of what Rose's babies were like I knew we had to act fast, so I wasted no time in taking out my 'IOU' with Abe Mazur, who somehow go an Alchemist to help us out.

That's how we found the place. A large bungalow house that otherwise blended into the forestry area if we didn't know where to look. There were twelve of us, including Sonya, we needed her in case Robert had already got a hold of Rose's babies, which would mean she wouldn't be alive, but I couldn't think about that.

We surrounded the house, four at the back, two on either sides and four of use entered through the house. We wanted to make sure there weren't any traps set out before we entered but the piercing cries of someone in desperate pain alerted us. The shriek was so frightful that I feared it was her. I feared we'd gotten here too late so I charged in, two other guardians on my tail as we followed where the noise was coming from.

The room looked bright red and felt like lava, kicking down the door I saw a man engulfed in fire and another holding his neck like he wasn't getting enough air.

"Eddie, look." Sonya told me. That's when I saw her.

Rose lay, unconscious and sickly on a white bed, strapped to it at her wrists and legs. But that wasn't all, her belly looked like she was literally ready to pop and she glowed a bright gold color.

"Can we go in and get her?" I asked Sonya, unsure of what was happening and how the men got in those conditions.

"Let me try," she said. As soon as she stepped through the door though, Sonya was attacked by a lack of air as well, she choked like she couldn't breathe, I reached out before she could get any way inside and pulled her back out.

"Who's doing this?" I asked her. There weren't any Moroi here.

"Her children." She told me as she watched Rose again. "You have to find a way to calm them down. I think they're protecting her." She said as she pointed to the trays filled with knives and a saw, the towels and equipment.

"You're probably right." I told her.

I didn't know anything about these kids, but I knew Rose. So, I stepped in, and started to feel hot. Like really hot.

"We met when we were seven," I started to say, "I'd just come out from playing in the yard and you were grumpy because they were switching brownies for doughnuts as deserts and you loved the brownies the school made." I continued but had to stop as sweat started to pour off me. The heat was killing me. I took a couple steps closer to her, when I did that though, my boots caught on fire.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, then the fire got hotter.

"Don't get angry, keep it light, the more negative energy the more protective they get," Sonya screamed.

Yea, I said to myself, don't get angry when you're on fire. Right, gotcha.

"I knew that so I asked one of the cooks to make me some. They did that, sometimes, if you asked. But you'd wouldn't have done it because you thought they were doing it to get back at you for flooding the kitchen. I brought it to you and you smiled at me. That was the first time you ever did and you were the prettiest girl at school so I liked you, a lot. I told you the next day. You were so shy I couldn't believe it. I remember how you ran when you told me a couple days later that you liked me too. You were so nice and kind, then at our Christmas party, I kissed you, and you kissed me back. We had no idea what we were doing." I said, telling her a story about us. When I started to talk about how shy she was I could feel the temperature dropping, and when I started to take steps closer to her it didn't light up back again.

"You were my first kiss, Rose. I can still remember your big brown eyes staring at me after it happened. You blushed and we sat side by side the entire night, not doing anything and not saying anything to each other. It was one of the best nights of my life. Open those eyes again for me, let me see them one more time Rose." I urged her, as I reached her bed.

It took a while, but then she did. She opened her eyes slightly, and I could see it was taking a lot out of her to do so.

"Dimitri…" she whispered, and I smiled. She was going to be alright.

_Rose…_

I was lying on clouds. Lots and lots of fluffy clouds that made me want to melt in them. I felt so comfortable and light and still. I was normally awakened by my babies moving about. Wait! I yelled in my head.

That's when I woke up and felt my belly that was already going flat. I was in another room, one with high ceilings and pastel walls. It was covered with painting and the rug looked soft, as soft as the white pillow I was just laying on. The bed was four poster draped like a princess'.

My eyes started to water because I didn't protect my babies. For some sick reason Robert kept me alive but took them with him. Why was I moved here? I didn't know which room I was in.

The door burst open and I expected to see Robert but it wasn't him. It wasn't his body guard either. It was Lissa.

"Liss?" I asked, not believing my eyes.

"It's me Rose. We've been looking all over for you. Sorry it took so long." She said as she sat on the side of my bed.

"It's really you?" I asked her, my eyes watering but this time the tears were that of joy.

"It's really me."

Then Eddie came in. "Hey, brown eyes." He said, smiling at me and I did him. He hadn't called me that in forever.

"Eddie!" I yelled, "You're alright."

"Yea, and I'm glad you're up." He told me, after he hugged me.

"Liss he took them. Robert took my babies! We have to find them!" I started to yell. I couldn't handle the thought of Robert being somewhere out there with my boys.

"No he doesn't Rose." Eddie told me.

"What do you mean? I remember, I remember him standing over me…with…oh god…with blades." I told them. It wasn't until I tried to move that I felt the pain in my stomach.

"Don't try to move." Lissa told me, "Let me get," she said, as she started to hold up her hands and I knew then she wanted to heal me.

"No Liss, don't." I told her. I didn't want her to use it on me.

"Trust me; you're going to want to be able to move in a little while."

"How are you feeling?" Eddie asked, walking around the bed to climb in beside me.

"Where's Dimitri? Did he find me? How? When?" I asked him, I wasn't clear on the details of everything that happened.

He looked to Lissa, who wouldn't meet my eyes. That's when my stomach dropped.

"No, no, please…" I begged her.

"Rose, Dimitri was unconscious for a while when he came back. He suffered numerous seizures and had two brain operations."

I was gripping Eddie's hand by the time she finished that sentence.

"When he woke up," she said, and I relaxed, my worries gone about him being….dead. "He had to be rehabilitated. So no, he didn't find you." She finished. "How?" I asked.

"I pulled some favors Hathway," he said, smiling at me like it was nothing, but it was more than something, it was everything.

I cupped his cheek, "Thank you, so much!" I said, hugging him as I did so.

"But where are my babies?" I asked him. At the same time I heard Lissa exclaim.

"Oh here they are!"

That's when I saw him, two more people trailed behind him but my eyes were glued on Dimitri, holding two perfect, wriggly bodies in his arms.

"I'm glad you're awake Roza." He told me, walking towards me with a smile on his face but tears in his eyes.

"Oh Dimitri." I said to him, "And who do you have there?" I asked, my voice cracking as I did so.

"Our little boys, I took the liberty of giving them middle names. I didn't want to call them one and two, but I wanted to wait, until you woke up to give them their first names." He told me. He handed me one of them. I knew it the minute he opened his eyes, the minute I saw his tanned skin that he was Dimitri's.

He was wriggling in Dimitri's arms but completely settles in mine. His brown eyes bored into mine as I smiled at my beautiful baby boy.

"His middle name is Christian," Dimitri told me, he was so close, I looked at him and smiled, "Alek Christian Belikov."

Then he handed me my other boy. His skin was lighter than Alek's but not pale like a Moroi's he had my brown hair but Adrian's emerald green eyes. And the moment he opened them I loved him. So much, he settled too in my arms. But so still if his eyes weren't opened I'd be afraid.

"Hey baby," I whispered,

"His middle name is Eddie," he told me.

"Vladimir Eddie Belikov,"

"Perfect, Dimitri told me."

Later that night, Dimitri and I slept, me in his arms with our babies in cribs right by our beds. We didn't make love, we held onto each other so tightly I couldn't beat to let him go.

"I was so scared you were gone." I told him.

"I was afraid you'd never wake up…" Dimitri told him. Voicing his fears for the first time.

"I don't ever want to lose you Dimitri Belikov." I told him, crawling up his chest to kiss him.

He kissed me back, "You never will." He said, as he continued kissing me. It was soft and tender and firm. Solidifying his love for me and I him. Grateful, that even after so long, we were here, together, with the family we've always wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the beginning, but there's only a couple more chapters left. I hope you liked, tell me what you think :)<strong>

**Valdeh**


	26. Friends

**Hey! I hope you like this chapter. My story is almost over people, I'm so glad you all came with me and saw me and Rose and Dimitri through their adventure, of love and betrayal. Hope you like this one. It's the happy family we all know Rose deserves. **

**Valdeh**

* * *

><p><em>Rose…<em>

_Three weeks later…_

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" I heard Mason's familiar voice.

"Hey!" I screamed, jumping off the chair and racing over to him. Hugging him furiously. I haven't seen him in a really long time.

"What are you up to?" he asked me smiling while tugging on his curly red hair.

"I should ask you how you got in." I said jokingly.

"My best friend let me in thank you very much." He joked, with some seriousness.

"Ooo, so I guess that bonding night last week was exactly that?" I answered.

"Why of course. Dimitri, Christian, Eddie and I had a blast. If Sonya hadn't dragged Mikhail half way across the world, he would've been there too." He said, walking into my house and making himself comfortable on my chair.

I followed him and tugged down the sleeves of my white button down. Slipping off my house slippers I eagerly sat beside him, facing him but not before I check to make sure Alek and Vladimir were still sound asleep. And they were.

"Beautiful boys Rosie." Mason murmured, "You know, I was hurt you didn't name one of them, or well both after me, but now I know why you didn't." he said, smirking at me. I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Oh yea, why's that?" I played along.

He stretched, "Oh, just because, I'm going to be their god-father." He gave me a full blown smile then.

Dimitri and I hadn't discussed the aspect of god father and mother. When I was strong enough to walk Dimitri surprised me by taking me to our new home. It was a cute, peach two story house. It had three bedrooms and one bath upstairs, and downstairs consisted of the living room, dining room off to the right and kitchen.

I'd set up their play pen downstairs so that I could keep a better eye on them while I clean and fix the curtains like what I was doing earlier before Mason came.

"You're probably right Mase. But see now you're going to ruin the surprise." I joked.

He sighed and smiles at my two sleeping angels. "Is it wrong I wanna wake them up to play?" he asked, chuckling as he did so.

"As long as you have milk somewhere near your male pecs. Because if you thought I ate a lot, you haven't met them. And they have the same feeding schedule." I replied, half serious. I could already feel the edges of my breast getting tight. Which meant I had to pump because they were getting too full with milk.

Mason saw the slight discomfort, "Are you alright?"

I shook my head, "Yea, I just have to pump. I think they'll be up in another hour. You can play with them then Mase." I told him. "You mind watching them while I go upstairs?" I asked, he shook his head yes and I went up.

I went into mine and Dimitri's room and found my breast pump. There was a slight discomfort at first but then it just came out. I placed it in a bottle that I then had to take to the fridge but instead of going back downstairs I took a shower. Dimitri and I were having a small get together with all our friends.

I decided to put on my cute yet comfy jeans, another button down but this one was beige. I wore my hair out with some over one shoulder and a pair of gold infinity dangle earrings. I was skeptical to put in the earrings, Vladimir liked shiny things but Alek liked to pull. Which was why I put on a hair band for when they got up. He loved to play with my hair but when he got excited he pull and does that boy have strength.

I slipped on flats and went back down to see Mason with Alek in his arms. He was wriggling and Mase was talking to him. I could see that Alek was wriggling for a purpose though. I continued to walk slowly down and stopped at the door to the living room.

"Hey, what do you wanna do today?" I heard Mason ask. He wasn't speaking in a high-pitched tone like people liked to do with babies.

"I'm your god-father, that means I get to teach you things your mom won't let your dad. All the awesome things." He chuckled. But Alek wasn't laughing. I could see the frown starting to form at the edges of his mouth. He was hungry and Mason was going to get the fright of his life. I put my hand over my mouth because I knew what was about to happen.

Mason continued to try and make Alek smile, I think the more Alek moved the more nervous he was getting because he kept trying to keep Alek from falling. I wasn't worried about Mason dropping him though. I was more worried about Alek hurting him.

"Come on little man. Smile for Mason!" he coached. But he wasn't having any of it, probably because he was a baby and couldn't understand what Mason wanted.

Alek got fed up that Mase wasn't giving him what he wanted. He knew what it was and he knew where it was found. His face searched for what was supposed to be my breast and when he apparently found Mason's nipple through his shirt he latched through the shirt.

Mason thought it was funny but I didn't. Alek's little fists clenched and I personally thought he'd do what he did with Dimitri; push him back into the chair and suck harder on his nipple then throw water on him. But now, Alek was hungrier than I thought because he went straight to fire. I could see Mason's eyes widen as soon as the tiny fire ball formed in Alek's hand and Alek's cries became louder.

"R-Rose…" Mason whispered. He seemed scared.

Crap, I said in m head and rushed towards them.

"It's ok, mommy's here. Mommy's here baby." Immediately the fire went out and Alek stretched out to me. I unbuttoned the tops of my blouse, took out my breast and Alek started to feast.

I looked at Mason, who'd scooted down a couple paces. "I'm so sorry, I thought he'd do the same thing he did with Dimitri when I went shopping." I said, it was kind of funny now.

"You, oh crap. First I thought he was, you know, a little bit hungry then," he started to say, flustered at what happened.

"It's alright. I was watching, he wouldn't actually hurt you." I joked, shifting a bit so that Alek didn't suffocate by my blouse.

"When's Vladimir going to wake up?" He asked cautiously, "Hmm…you know. How about you give me some of that you got in there, so I can have whenever they are with me and hungry." He said, like it was te most genius idea ever.

"Oh, like put some milk in a bottle? Sure, upstairs in our bedroom, there's a bottle. Bring it downstairs and separate it in a bottle in the kitchen, then when he wakes up all you have to do is heat it up." I told him.

He went upstairs for it and did what I said.

My hair was still over my shoulder and was closer to Alek when I arched over, "Were you trying to scare uncle Mason?" I asked him. I could feel his tiny fingers slip through my hair. I wasn't worried, he was more focused on his dinner than anything else. He just touched. Sometimes that was a good thing, but other times not so much.

His eyes opened and I felt like I could just look at him forever and not get bored. I'd never thought I'd ever have kids, now I have two. I heard a knock and Mason was still in the kitchen, apparently he wanted the bottles ready.

Dimitri was here.

"Hey Roza, how's my baby boy doing?" he asked, smiling when I opened the door and he saw Alek suckling like he usually does.

"I missed you." I told him, kissing him first before anything, "He's great. Mason's in the kitchen and well, I think Vladimir will wake up soon."

Dimitri got that sneaky look on his face.

"What?" I asked, loving the way his cheeky look made me feel. Even a good five pounds added on to me, he still made me feel sexy.

"Do you think he'd mind babysitting for a couple hours?" he asked. Then turned to pick up an ice box and place it in our house. I think he did that on purpose. Dimitri knew I loved his butt. It was so, touchable and firm and cute, it was the most amazing butt ever. Then, when he placed it down I could see the outline of his amazing muscles.

"I left him with Alek when he was hungry and he got feisty." I said smiling.

He laughed and Alek jumped a little at the thunderous sound of Dimitri's unexpected laughter. "My little boy was attacking a guardian?" he cooed.

Every time Dimitri was like that with the boys made my insides tingle.

"I-I have the food in warmers already. Lissa will come and help set out and everyone should be here at four. I don't think the boys will be down then so after Alek's finished, can you give him a bath?" I asked him, and made sure I used my sweet smile.

He walked me into the living room and peeked at our still sleeping Vladimir. I felt Alek's sucking start to slow and looking down he seemed like he was full. Dimitri went to meet Mason in the kitchen and they both came out and Mason had on my apron, a in his hand and a bottle filled with milk that was way too hot.

"Mase, did you check to see if that was too hot?" I asked him.

He looked lost for a while then said to me, "Rose, you like hot food, I like hot food, why would your baby not like hot food?" he asked, like it made perfect sense.

"If it's too hot Mase, he'll get burned. It just needs to be warm if it's cold. Sprinkle some on the inside of your wrist. If it hurts, it'll hurt your god-child." I told him.

"Hey guys, I'm going to take a shower, is he done Rose?" Dimitri asked me, walking towards us to peep in on a now full Alek. I absolutely knew he was full now because I could feel him tugging my hair a little.

"Make sure you tie your hair." I told him. Then handed him Alek. I personally think Alek loved his father more than he did me. He immediately latched onto Dimitri when he picked him up and laughed at whatever he was saying to him.

"You better button up that blouse baby." Dimitri whispered to me. I literally blushed and started to button my blouse up. I heard shuffling and peeked again into their play pin and saw Vladimir wide awake.

"How long have you been up baby boy?" I cooed, picking him up and loving the way his little lips curved into a smile.

"Did you have a nice nap?" I asked him.

"Can I hold him now Rosie? I haven't had a chance and I'm tired of hearing Christian and Eddie bragging about how they were named after you." Mason said, holding a cooler bottle of breast milk in his hand.

"Sure," I said, handing him Vladimir and making sure he was holding his head and back up properly. In that area, he was a-ok.

Everyone started to arrive an hour later. Lissa and Christian came first. She had on a cute pink sundress with sandals. We were currently outside while the men stayed inside with Vladimir and Alek.

"Look at them." Lissa said, admiring three grown men with two baby boys.

"I know right. It still feels unreal. I mean, where were we, this time on year ago?" I asked her.

She looked at me and smiled, "We were kids. We're adults now." She said.

"I know, I just really want to get out of this funk you know?" I told her. "I love my boys, I'm completely in love with Dimitri." She bumped me in my shoulder.

"You're already use to something horrible happening around every corner. This is you now. A mother of two very gifted boys and girlfriend to the Queen's head Guardian." She said proudly.

I smiled at her, "You're right. So how's royal life your majesty?" I asked jokingly, curtsying as I did so. She laughed at me.

"Long, hard and funny. Trust me, you'd slap yourself when you hear some of the quote en quote problems some Moroi have, that they come and tell me." She shook her head.

"So, how are things with Jill?" I asked her. I've been home with the boys ever since I got out and so I've been talking with Lissa practically every-day. I even made friends with Mia who'd visit me.

"Uh, it's well, better. I guess. I think something's up with her and Eddie though." She whispered the end.

I perked at the mention of her and Eddie.

"I so do too!" I said, jumping and turning to her. "Dimitri mentioned something and I tried to get him to spill but he didn't want to. Then when Eddie was over we took the boys for a walk and she saw us. I tried to call her over but she didn't. She just stared at Eddie, me and the boys." I told her, placing my finger on my lip. "It was so weird." I said.

"Hu, Christian said, that when Dimitri went to get them, they were, like, eating each other's face and that Eddie bought her a promise ring."

I screamed, "Aww…but wait. What happened?" I asked her.

"I have no idea. Wait, oh look, I think he's here." Lissa said. We stared through my glass door and indeed saw Eddie enter my house but he wasn't alone.

He was with Mia.

"O-M-G!" Lissa screamed.

"You so don't have to scream it twice." I said, "Do you know if Jill will come? I invited her but now I'm scared. Your gardener just finished planting those beautiful tulips and I so don't want them to die because of a cat fight." I told her. Half serious and half joking.

"Oh, well, you know." She said, not really making any sense.

"How about we go inside?" I suggested.

So we did. Inside was filled with the guys talking but when I actually started to listen it was all about Vladimir and Alek's play time, which one of them were their favorite Uncle and what cool thing they did the other day.

"Oh my, I don't think I've ever met a more baby interested group of men." I heard Mia chuckle.

"I know right," I heard Lissa say, I could see the question in her eyes for Mia about Eddie.

We sat in the living room for a while, each of us talking about our day, what we did and how we did it. There wasn't anything I loved more than being with my friends and family. Then I heard it, that familiar cry that made my breast leak.

"Ooooh, mommy, someone's hungry."Lissa chuckled.

"And that cry is from my baby Vladimir."

"Here you go baby, I thought he was just cranky from getting his toy taken away." Dimitri said.

I gave him a questioning look.

"It fell and he wanted to put it in his mouth." He told me.

"Oh, baby it's alright." I told him, then kissed Dimitri before he went back to the boys. "Mommy's going to make you feel all better."

He immediately started to move his head into my breast when I held him. I took out the other one because I had a feeling Alek wiped out the one he was sucking on. I could feel Vladimir's vigorous suction movements.

"He's a hungry little boy." Mia said, she seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"You alright?" I asked her.

"Does that hurt?" she asked me.

I smiled, "Not one bit. He sucks, he doesn't bite and he doesn't have any teeth." I told her.

All in all tonight was a success, we ate, we laughed, and we bonded. I felt so close to my family I never wanted this night to end. After Dimitri and I put the boys to bed we knew we had at least an hour maybe two before they woke up.

"I've been waiting all day for this." Dimitri said into my ear, as he bit my neck.

"So have I." I moaned. I reached for his shirt as he tangled his finger through my hair with one hand and roamed under my blouse with his other.

"Oh god, Roza, you feel good." He moaned. We reached the bed and I fell on top of him. We kissed and kissed until I got lost in the act.

"I love you so much." I told him, as he released my bra.

"I love you too milaya." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So what did you think? There will be exactly one more chapter and then it'll be over. Tell me what you think :)<br>Valdeh**


	27. Epilogue

**Hey, so this is the last chapter. It's kind of a wrap up from Dimitri and Rose's life. I hope you like it and I'd like to thank all of you for staying with me until the end! This was my first story and it's done! :) **

**Rose and Dimitri's trial in getting to each other and finding true happiness is here people.**

**So read on... **

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Six- Epilogue<p>

_Rose…_

I know saying we lived happily ever after would be a bit cliché. But after everything settled down, that would be exactly how we were. We had our little obstacles, but Dimitri and I always made sure we talked about it, and never quarreled in front of the twins. We also made a promise to each other we never went to bed angry at one another…opting to choose a better way to sleep…if you catch my drift.

A couple weeks after we settled into court we had to move again, away from the bigger population and into the Royal section. When people started to hear about our boys and…somehow figured out how they were conceived, they started to hound us.

Literally for a while I'd joke about Dimitri saying that the paparazzi were here and wanted to take my picture. Even though we both knew they didn't want to know about neither him nor I. They wanted pictures of Alek and Vladimir.

It was alright at first, and then three months later, it became annoying. I literally had to show some guardian moves on a couple of them and ended up buying really expensive cameras for a couple of douche bags. But that was nothing compared to what the twins did.

They grew a little faster than normal babies, who really scared Dimitri and I since we knew absolutely nothing about…what they were…well, they're powers and how them having Elemental powers was going to affect them.

So, they had the cognitive and physical ability of eight month old babies. They were already crawling and sitting up. Their little arms would wave and giggle whenever Dimitri and I would pass by. They're powers were just like their baby skills, new and young in their strength. So they could use the air to lift them a little off the ground. They could push for a little while, and they could also go very hot when they were crying.

Today, Dimitri and I were having our lazy day. Snuggled up on the blankets we laid down with the windows open. The breeze felt amazing on my skin. Alek and Vladimir were babbling and playing with their feet. Well, mostly, Alek was playing with one of his feet and he had his brother's foot in his hand also. Vladimir was busy playing with my hair.

Dimitri and I lay on opposite sides of the bed.

"Do you remember that time when I broke those cameras?" I asked Dimitri smiling as I did so.

"Yea, I had to front the bill, it hurt in more places than one Rose darling." He said, smiling. He ruffled Alek's hair and he squealed in return. This alerted Vladimir who giggled and shifted. Vladimir always got active when his brother started to act up. I could already see a pattern.

I laughed, "Come one," I smirked, "I thought I paid you back for that." I told him.

His gaze darkened, "Don't start what you can't finish Rose." He said, "But…no, I think you're still in debt." He continued.

"Well how about them? They were a part of it too!" I laughed, pointing at Vladimir and Alek.

He gave me a silly smile, "Rose, are you seriously going to blame our five month old babies?" he asked.

"Pft," I said, "I wasn't the one who set that man on fire." I said, and immediately got Vladimir's attention.

"I wasn't was I honey?" I asked him, talking to him in my baby voice while rubbing his tummy. He watched me with his bright emerald eyes and while he couldn't speak, it felt like he had a million things behind them.

"What set him off anyway?" Dimitri asked, as curious as I when it happened.

I thought about it, "Well, I was yelling and they were supposed to be in their play pen. Then I could see them crawling towards the door and I told them to go back. One of the photographers tried to get inside and I punched him, but he…you know. Hit me with his camera and I grabbed it and slammed it against the concrete outside. Vladimir saw apparently, then…boom! He's up in flames."

When I said, 'boom!', Vladimir burst into laughter. I really don't know why he did but when he did Alek did and they turned towards each other and started to flap their tiny, chubby arms towards one another.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Dimitri asked. He looked so beautiful in his white T and jersey shorts. His hair was loose and a little fell over his shoulder.

"I dunno, maybe because they know exactly what they did." I said cheekily.

We stayed in bed all day, well that was until the boys got hungry and Dimitri and I wanted to eat. It wasn't long after until we actually had to put them to sleep. They weren't far from our room, there was no way we'd ever let them sleep too far away.

Our top floor was actually locked and separated from our first floor just in case anyone broke in.

I felt him behind me before I even set two foots in our room. His large warm hands gripped my body and I felt his lips on my neck.

"Oh, god. I've missed this." I moaned. It's been so long, five days to be exact and now he was moving too slow for my taste.

I turned around and captured his lips with mine, reaching the bottom of his shirt as he quickly caught on to how I wanted it tonight.

"Roza…" he moaned, his hands reached in front of my and cupped my breasts in his hands. I couldn't suppress the deep groan that escaped my mouth. We landed on the bed, and kissed until our bodies burst with that special need for more. Then we sated that need, again and again.

Dimitri and I eloped. Christian and Lissa got married too; they had a baby girl that Vladimir and Alek seemed to be very taken to. Lissa and I loved to joke about one of them marrying her and I was trying to convince her to have another girl so that my boys don't end up fighting over her one beautiful daughter, Kaitlyn.

I thought about whether or not I'd want to change how my life went, but I realized that without all those things happening, I wouldn't have found Dimitri and I definitely wouldn't have Vladimir and Alek. They were my life and air, and having them just made Dimitri and I stronger.

We never thought about using a condom again, but we should have been more careful, because three years later, and one year after Lissa and Christian had their first son, Keegan, we had a daughter, Eva. They were closer in age but Vladimir attached himself to her the minute she was born. He loved to pat her little head when she did something right. Keegan on the other hand would fight for her attention from her brother. But she was a stubborn little girl, she rarely gave into him.

They brought joy in our life, true joy, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

We had a wonderful life together with all of use, the only awkward things were when Eddie and Jill were in the same place, which was a lot since Eddie was one of my best friend and Jill was Lissa's half sister. But that was another thing for another time.

* * *

><p><strong>So..yes, I know it was short. I wasn't sure what all to put. But I hope you get how Dimitri and Rose live together and Lissa and Christian. So what do you think? Tell me :)<strong>

**Thanks again, so much, for everyone who stayed, reviewed, favorite and followed! You mean a lot! **

**Valdeh**


End file.
